Gogo
by 071893
Summary: Alec, a shy, innocent looking teen, is a gogo boy for the most popular gay bar in the city. Signing autographs, taking pictures, it was the real deal. Everyone loves him and he is oh, so pampered by the other boys. Then there's Magnus, the unbelievably sexy, top box gogo boy who Alec has the hots for, but is the only one who hasn't showered him with love. What's Alec to do?
1. Chapter 1

**All the characters belong to Cassie Clare, the plot is mine c: **_**I just love making my favorite characters whore around.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Alec shuffled along the bustling streets of New York, pulling up his hood over his gelled, black hair. He wore his favorite long, gray hoodie that came down to the middle of his thighs, a pair of thick leggings, yes leggings,and his signature booties; a skinny pocketbook dangled from his shoulder and rested at his hip. He adjusted his clear wayfarers on his face and took a quick glance at his watch. He quickened his pace, silently cursing a prayer that he wouldn't be late to his shift again. He dodged fellow citizens coming home from work and hurried along, his breaths sending visible mists in the air. _Only in New York are the streets still packed even though it's almost one in the morning_, Alec muttered.

A couple of blocks later, Alec found himself nearing _Erotica_, the place where he had just started working a few months ago, and the place that happened to be the most popular gay bar in the city. The club's most popular treasure were its gogo boys, an arrangement of only the hottest and sexiest guys who danced the pole and partied with guests luxuriously, but of course only to be paid handsomely in return. Alec was one of them. He always blushed at the term, and even though he was a crowd favorite he still couldn't suppress his sheepishness every now and then. But even so, everyone loved him. He was the youngest out of them all and the other boys considered him their baby. His youth was invigorating and his cute, innocent, and vulnerable looks were such a turn on to see. He was quite pampered.

There were many people crowded outside the doors waiting to be let in by a couple of bouncers with large, tinted glasses and big bulky upper bodies. Alec reached up to pull his hood down further to cover his face and moved quickly to turn the corner and enter the alleyway that was connected to the bar's back entrance before anyone could spot him. He always remembered to do this now, ever since that one time he tried to enter through the front doors and the crowd pounced on him mercilessly. Knowing who he was and what he was part of in the club, everyone wanted a piece of his fame... and his ass. The crowd had succeeded in capturing him in a suffocating circle before the bouncers could react. It took about 20 minutes to free him and when he came out of the mob he was left with only one shoe intact, the collar of his shirt torn and a head full of what looked like the classic I-just-got-laid hair. It was absolutely horrifying.

Alec reached the rusty back door in the empty ally way, he could hear the echoes of the crowd in the front and feel the bass vibrating through the walls of the club. He reached into his little pocketbook and clumsily pulled out his keys. He jammed the correct key into the slot after fumbling with it for a second or two and yanked the door open. A wave of what smelled like smoke, alcohol, and lust hit him straight in the face. He made a face then shut the door, an automatic lock beeped behind him. He didn't know why or what use it might have been but Alec tip toed his way down the hall to find the dressing room. Thankfully he passed by no one in the decorated hallway and he quietly nudged open the dressing room door. He peered in head first, cautiously looking around inside the messy room for anyone to find that he was late to his shift. Clothes were littered everywhere, as usual, and the other boys' personal vanities were cluttered with random things like makeup, cash, and clothes. Alec didn't have a vanity to his own just yet; he'd have to work for one. He pouted at the thought; he just hated dumping his belongings in the corner or scavenging for somewhere safe.

He continued to look around the room with only his head inside the door and wondered where everyone had gone. There would usually be at least two or three other boys lounging around or getting ready to leave, but there were none. Just as he was pulling his head back from the slightly open door he felt a hand grab his ass. It cupped both his cheeks from the middle and if Alec wasn't so surprised he would have felt that hands middle finger quickly caress the skin between his balls and his ass through the cloth. He yelped and banged his forehead against the door, shocked, and then whimpered at the dull ache now present on his forehead.

The boy behind him laughed out loud as Alec turned to look at him, a bright red mark glowing from underneath his bangs. "Jace! Will you stop doing that!" A red blush was beginning to creep up on Alec's face, clearly embarrassed and caught red handed. The boy before him was gorgeous, Alec had to admit. It was always Jace who bugged him about useless and irrelevant things, Jace who loved to flaunt around in his fame, using his picture perfect body to good use and knowing exactly the effect he had on people. Alec scanned his body up and down fast. He was wearing nothing but some cheeky black briefs, clip-on overalls and a matching bow tie that rested on the base of his neck. Alec groaned at tonight's costume, though he knew he would start off fully clothed he also knew he would soon be skimping around. Jace's sculpted chest was glistening with sweat and he smelled of cologne. A couple of bills were hastily stuck inside the band of his briefs.

"Someone is pretty late for work, isn't he?" Jace ignored, cheekily grinning down at the boy. Alec pinched his lips in a tight line. Jace lifted a hand to pinch Alec's blushing cheek, "You're so adorable, oh _God_." He cupped Alec's ears then pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead. "Sorry, I was just so tempted. I mean, I was just coming back to the dressing room to take my break and I come down the hallway and all I see is _that ass_," Jace cocked an eyebrow at Alec's bum, "in _those leggings_ and, God, that's such a hot combination I just wish I could-"

Alec pushed him away and pressed his own palms to his ears. "Gah! Just shut up will you!" Alec frowned, shaking his head and pretending he couldn't hear the boy. He opened the door to the dressing room properly now and stomped inside, Jace following at his heels. Alec quickly dumped his bag on a sofa and rushed to the clothing rack.

Jace walked over to his vanity and dispensed the bills on his hip in an ungraceful manner. Then, he proceeded to plant himself on the couch, throwing his legs up to rest them on the arm rests, "Alec, did you wake up late again? Daddy isn't going to be happy, you know." 'Daddy' was their boss, Jordan Kyle. He was at the top box of the porn industry himself, though he usually just directs his little boys in his art now. Jace picked up Alec's bag as he was talking and looked through it, however after finding nothing interesting in it, a wallet, his id, and some mints, he put it back down.

Alec cringed, "I know." He picked up his outfit, labeled 'Alexander' on the top, and rushed over to the couch, draping it over the arm rest. He took off his glasses and set them on his bag, which Jace curiously picked up and put them on. Jace's face twisted, the grade in Alec's glasses obviously too much for his own eyes. Though they were prescribed to Alec as reading glasses he wore them as an accessory; he could see perfectly fine without them. Jace began playing around with his hands, pulling them forward and backwards to see if he could make his hand appear clear. Alec was not pleased and slapped him on the wrist, "Stop that."

Jace looked up at him sadly after he put Alec's glasses back down but then began to grin when he saw Alec beginning to lift up his hoodie over his head. He licked his lips, eyes glazing over Alec's smooth, unblemished tummy and chest.

"My my, a private strip party just for me," Jace gave a throaty laugh, "Baby, you shouldn't have!" Alec grew red and once his hoodie was off his body he chucked it at Jace's face. Besides that, he ignored his vulgar comments. First was the white button up shirt, which he began to have difficulty with, fumbling with the buttons.

Jace chuckled at the boy and got up off the couch. He then shoo'd Alec's hands away from the buttons of his shirt and began to button them up himself. "Let me help."

Alec looked up at him, huffing and making his breath shuffle his bangs. "I don't need your help." Though he said so, he let Jace continue to dress him anyway. "Thanks." he sighed, putting on the bow tie next.

"Awe, how _cute_," Alec heard a voice and then shivered. The door opened and in came-

"Will!" Jace jumped happily, "How's it going out there?"

"It's pretty wild," like Jace, Will was wearing nothing more than a bow tie and some kinky briefs. He looked stunning and his personality mirrored Jace's completely, however it was his black hair and baby blue eyes that made him more similar to Alec. "They've been waiting for our little star." He raised an eyebrow accusingly at Alec, a playful grin plastered on his face. He always loved staring at Alec; it was like he was staring at a copy of himself, though it was a cuter and more adorable version.

"Agh, sorry!" Alec continued to dress, shedding off his leggings for some fancy pants that were chosen for him. Jace invited Will to join him on the couch and Will happily complied. Jace sat in Will's lap, leaning back onto his chest and their legs tangled. They watched Alec and murmured comments on how cute he looked tonight and how they wished they shared his stage. Will wrapped his arms around Jace's waist, the two were getting very comfortable.

"But you know it's a good thing we have Magnus tonight, he's keeping our guests much company." Will grinned. Alec's eyes brightened when he heard the name, Magnus. Those bright, cat-like eyes, the way his body moved perfectly along the pole and his voice like silk and hea- "Now don't just stand there and day dream all night!"

"Right! Sorry!" Alec scampered towards the door. He turned to look back at the two, "Thanks for helping me, Ja-" but they were both too busy inside each other's mouths to hear so Alec just quietly closed the door.

* * *

**Authors note: Will and Jace are not any way related to each other here, this goes for all the other characters that will be present in future chapters; no one has any relationships with each other like they do in the books. As I was writing I was thinking of using the characters names and their characteristics, however not their acquaintances with each other. I'll apologize now for any people feeling uncomfortable! **

**Please, please, please review! I really want to see what other readers think c: Tune in for chapter two! ^^ Thank you so much for reading!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are amazing. Here's chapter two xx.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Alec rushed to the back stage, heart thumping as it always did before he got up to do a performance. Music pounded in his ears louder and louder as he neared. Now he was passing by many staff members: some waiters, waitresses, and the back stage crew. He was also greeted on the way by a line of fanboys, reaching outside of their gates while waving posters and sharpies in an attempt to try and get Alec's attention. They were here for the meet-and-greet later on at 5:30. Alec smiled sweetly at them and waved a little before disappearing into Simon's dj booth.

"Simon! I'm here!" he exclaimed. Simon, however, seemed too entranced in the music to hear him. He swayed back and forth, one hand placed on his turntables and the other on his headset. Alec settled for tapping him on the shoulder instead and Simon leaped back, surprised to see someone in his booth. He was instantly relieved to see it was only Alec and he pulled his headphones down to settle on his neck.

"Alec! Do you know how late you are?" Simon shook his head, slight panic in his voice.

Alec frowned, "I know, I know, but I'm here now!" It was the gogo boy's job to report to Simon when they arrived for their shift and it was Simon's job to, not only supply the clubs music, but also to report to Daddy Kyle if anyone was tardy or misbehaving.

"The crowds been restless without you," Simon sighed.

"Who's up right now?"

"Sebastian and Jem have been covering for you," Simon peered over his set to point over to the side where Sebastian and Jem were. They were both in their costumes, Alec squinted to see, however Jem's bow tie had been thrown off to the side. They each had a couple of bills hanging from the waistbands of their black briefs and Sebastian's fingers caught Jem's hips as if he wanted to take Jem right then and there. Their slick bodies slid against each other and they ground their crotches together. Jem threw his head back in a silent moan. The crowd loved it.

"Well, at least they look like they're having fun," Alec bit his bottom lip. Simon nodded, and then pressed the cue button, a series of twinkling sounds, to signal that Jem and Sebastian's stage will soon come to an end. Jem and Sebastian heard the cue and didn't hesitate to go for their finale: a mind blowing kiss with lots and lots of tongue. Jem fisted a handful of Sebastian's hair mid-kiss and Sebastian took one of the bills from his waist band-a twenty he had received from a customer earlier-and stuffed it into Jem's, slapping his butt playfully afterwards. Jem broke the kiss, laughing along with the crowd and Sebastian took his hand and led them both off stage. A wave of hoots and hollers followed them. Jem sent the crowd many flying kisses as they disappeared into back stage.

Simon leaned forward towards the mic. "And that was our sexy Sebastian and lovely James," Simon announced and the crowd cheered, "We have such a fine crowd tonight, eh? Well up next is the boy you've all been waiting for, our baby boy Alexander!" Simon moved away from the mic, turning it off. "You're up, babe," Simon grinned at him, winking as Alec turned to leave for the stage.

"Thanks, Simon," Alec smiled, waving, "oh and Simon-"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Daddy I was late?" Alec pouted, a last minute attempt to try and get himself off the hook, hoping Simon would fall for it.

Instead, Simon shook his head and chuckled, "Go already!" Alec hissed at him but made his way out.

As Alec turned to go behind the stage to wait for his cue to enter he was greeted by the famous, flower-boy Jem. His beautiful, silvery hair had grown longer and he was in the middle tying it up in a small ponytail. A sheen coat of sweat was still visible on his pale skin though he had been jumping around in front of a big electric fan to cool off as soon as he got off stage. "Alec!"

The genuine smile on Jem's face almost made Alec melt to his core. "Jem! Where's Sebastian? I saw you two get off stage just a second ago." Alec looked around curiously.

"He went to go sign some autographs," Jem pointed behind him with his thumb, "You know the boy loves attention." He rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't everyone?" Alec muttered, mostly to himself. "I better get going, I'm really, really late."

"We would know," Sebastian came up behind Jem, throwing an arm over his shoulder, "we've been covering your butt for an extra 30 minutes." Jem shot Sebastian a look and Sebastian was quick to restate himself, "Not that I don't _love _being with James. Oh, my lovely, lovely James," Sebastian winked at Jem and he smiled shyly, "but I don't want him working _too_hard, you know? His frail body is so weak and fragile and- OW!"

Jem had stomped on his foot, shrugging Sebastian's arm off his shoulder. "Idiot," he spat and started to walk away. Alec only looked mildly horrified.

Sebastian followed immediately, begging Jem for forgiveness. He stopped for a moment to call back quickly to Alec saying, "Go get 'em hot stuff!" and then they both disappeared.

Alec nodded awkwardly to himself and walked up onto the stage. He peeked out from behind the curtains. The light was so bright it was almost blinding, but after working here for a few months he grew used to the spotlight. He squinted, eyes roaming around the crowd. He saw some familiar faces, regulars who came to the bar frequently, but he was looking for a particular familiar face, one he found at the other end of the room on the other stage. A stage solely reserved for the new Mr. Top Box alongside the legendary Jordan Kyle. It was Magnus Bane's stage and he made his job look absolutely effortless because he was just that good. He was, in all the literal words possible, unbelievably _hot._ The muscles on his abdomen were clearly defined, all lean and slim muscle. His hair was tousled; every single strand was perfectly out of place and not a single bead of sweat was visible on his skin. His pores breathed _sex_. He towered over everyone, even when he wasn't up on stage. His chest, his hair, his eyes, his mouth- they were all coated in glitter. And with all that perfection Magnus danced on his stage, his body rolling against the pole behind him with all his clothing discarded besides his tiny briefs. Alec watched as his hand was inching his Calvin Kleins lower and lower-his audience going wild-but only to pull them back up, smirking at the naughty crowd and waving an index finger at them; _no no._

Alec almost cried.

He clutched the dark curtains and bit his lip, watching Magnus's every sensual move. He was entranced by the feline-like dancer on stage and he licked his bottom lip unconsciously. Then, Magnus began to pull people from the crowd up. He picked four guys, and Alec couldn't lie, Magnus had an exceptional taste. They were all tall and muscle and-Alec puffed out his cheeks-not Alec. Alec continued to watch how the pretty boys devoured Magnus and Alec's stomach twisted because Magnus allowed them to. If only Magnus allowed _him_to do the dirty things these boys were doing to him now, to let him get a taste of his skin and to let him feel the brush of their bodies grinding together. Alec imagined he would come away coated in glitter if he had and his body tingled at the thought. If only Magnus gave him even the tiniest of his attention.

Alec was so concentrated on admiring Magnus and envying his audience that he was oblivious to the fact that Simon had announced his entrance on stage two times already. _Shit._Simons voice boomed over the music again, "And once again I say, welcome to the stage everyone, Alexander!" Alec felt hands push him into the spot light and away from his curtain hideout.

Alec stumbled and blinked out the lights. The crowd roared, hands reaching up to him. Alec smiled at the crowd, his eyes beginning to burn bright. Then, the music engulfed his senses. He didn't know how, or why, but whenever he got up on stage and the music was played for him he transformed into a completely different person. The music, the lights, and the people made him feel _so _hot and intoxicated. He forgot all about his coyness and let his shamelessness devour him up on stage. Alec's sex drive, though he tried so hard to keep down, slowly crept out until it finally overtook him. It was an uncontrollable feeling that happened every time he got up to perform. This was why the club hired him, why Daddy Kyle practically begged him to join his gogo boys. His innocent face, his shy behavior and sensitivity off stage was completely abandoned and left to be picked up later when he was in the spotlight. He was a flawless performer and Alec always failed to see that. Right-minded Alec was left behind with his shy shell as he rolled his head back and wet his lips. This new Alec could care less.

It was hard not to completely lose himself on stage, he just loved the attention. Alec sauntered to the pole on the middle of the stage, sending flirtatious winks to the crowd. He freed his bow tie from the collar of his shirt, still keeping it on however, and began to pop the buttons from his top one by one while swaying his body against the pole. Body roll after body roll he soon made the crowd feel as hot as he was. When his shirt was completely unbuttoned he took it off and threw it to the side.

He danced mindlessly, the muscles on his torso flexing as he raised his arms up to grip the pole, spinning once, twice, thrice. Then it was off with his pants, which he shimmied down after sensually popping the button and driving the zipper down. He made sure to flaunt off his butt as he was stepping out of them. The rhythm of the music brought him back home. His eyes, half lidded, scanned the crowd again. They were a mass of grinding boys on the floor, and damn, it looked so inviting. Neon lights exploded from the ceiling and Simon worked the clubs music, rocking the walls and sending vibrations from the bass.

Alec was snapped momentarily out of his trance when his eyes found their way back to Magnus's stage. It was a bad idea. Magnus was tonguing with a boy while another felt him up from behind, mostly fixed on Magnus's erection contained in his Calvin Kleins. Alec's chest pinched for a second and he forced himself to look away, dancing harder along the pole. He suppressed a frown and took another glance at the crowd. Alec decided to take their invitation, pitching himself off the stage and diving into the crowd. The spotlight followed him.

Immediately he was surrounded in a circle of guys, and Alec was pleased to see they were all extremely good looking up close. Alec didn't worry about the crowd raping him on the dance floor because people actually kept their dignities in here. He reached his arms out to the boy in front of him. He was just about Alec's height and he had gorgeous, honey-colored eyes. Alec pulled him into his circle and pressed their bodies together, a light moan escaping his lips as they both began to grind their lower regions. The honey-eyed boy pressed a hot kiss to Alec's throat and Alec hummed in return. Alec raked a hand through his hair, mussing it up and making it stick up in different places. He heard the faint crinkle of paper and felt the boys hand pulling at his waistband. Alec moaned at fingers that lingered on his hip before his waistband snapped back, holding a slightly crumpled ten in place.

Alec looked him in the eye and gave him a sexy thank-you wink. The boys around him seemed to melt. Alec gestured the crowd to come nearer and they did with no hesitation. Soon a grind line formed in the middle of the floor, Alec completely enjoying himself in the middle. A thought occurred in the back of his mind, he wondered if Magnus was watching him now, but when he looked over to his stage Magnus was gone.

Alec's mood seemed to wither down after that. No matter how much Alec willed himself to enjoy the moment he couldn't keep the thought of Magnus out of his head. It continued to slowly grate at him until a dull ache began to pound in his head. His audience couldn't tell, though, because they continued to dance and give Alec all of their attention and affection; hands grabbing at his ass, hands groping up and down his body, hips crushing his. Alec was thankful for their company, but he was sure tiring down. His hips began to ache and he was covered in sweat. Alec was begging for that twinkling cue to signal his break at 3am and he was finally rewarded that as he heard Simon press his cue button.

Alec broke away from the crowd, their disappointment apparent in their expressions. "I'll be back later, boys," he smiled at them and climbed back on stage. He went over to the pole, did one long body roll with all the strength he could muster and sent his audience a sparkly wink. With one finger he detached his bow tie from his neck, kissed it and tossed it into the crowd. He walked off into the shadows of back stage, not looking back to see who had caught it.

* * *

**Well, I certainly enjoyed writing that! I was thinking... that was certainly a whole different Alec! But you know I mean… he wouldn't be working at a strip club if he wasn't going to get down and dirty, right?**

**Seeing your comments and reviews made me so, so happy. Thank you! Your reviews make me determined to make this fic better than I ever imagined. Once again, I ask of you guys kindly to review and tell me what you think, it means a lot to me. Feel free to follow my story for future chapters. Thanks for reading! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alec walked immediately to the electric fan. Once he had arrived he gave an enormous sigh, the wind blowing his face and body on full blast was such a relief. He tried to soak in all the air, closing his eyes and zoning out. Almost tipping over woke him back up and he let his shoulders sag, fatigue hitting his body. He always felt this crash after a couple of hours at the club and being in a down mood made him feel so much worse. He was patted on the shoulder by a couple of staff as he pretty much dragged himself to the dressing room.

Opening the dressing room was like opening a fridge; a rush of cold air hit his face. Air conditioning. The boys were so spoiled. The guys were now gathered inside having a chit chat and when Alec walked in he disregarded them. Before any of the boys could come and pamper him with their affection he had walked over to the only thing he wanted right now: the couch. He was so desperate to lie down but found that apparently the couch was preoccupied at the moment. There laid Jace, completely and utterly asleep. He looked ridiculous, face down and ass propped up in the air. Jace, Alec saw, had also made use of his gray hoodie. He had placed it under his head and transformed it into a pillow. Alec almost had a mental breakdown.

The boys rushed over to Alec but it was too late. They froze and watched in horror as he, very violently, heaved Jace off the couch by his ankles. Jace yelped as his bare back hit the cold tile floor, jumping up only to see Alec collapse into the couch face first. The boy didn't even take the time to take out the money he had in the band of his briefs. Alec groaned into the plush seating and pushed his face into the back of the sofa harder, relieving him of the bright lights in the room. He didn't move. His back was turned away from the four stunned boys in the room. "What the-" Jace stammered but Sebastian stopped him.

"I think he's in a bad mood," he whispered worriedly. It was strange seeing Alec this way, they had never seen him act so rashly before. He usually kept his cool, even when he was exhausted. Something was off. Jace rubbed his sore neck and Sebastian looked at him with pity.

"Alec, what's wrong?" Jem kneeled on the floor and sat on his ankles to be eye-level with Alec's head. He gently touched Alec's bare shoulder.

"Tired," he barely heard Alec muffle. Alec felt miserable now that he returned to his normal self. Miserable and very bare of clothing. He shuddered.

Jem shook his head, "I don't think so. Come on, tell us what's bothering you." The other three nodded along quietly in the back.

Alec sighed and slowly turned to face them now. His face was flushed, skin pale but cheeks bright pink. His hair was a sweaty mess. Will pouted at the poor boy, he worked so many hours at such a young age; even partying could grow tiresome. Alec looked up and around like he was looking for someone. "Where's Magnus?" It was a whisper.

"Magnus?" Will raised an eyebrow curiously at him. Alec bit his lip.

"Never mind," he grunted and turned away again. Sebastian slapped Will on the arm accusingly, mouthing, _good going, now he's really not going to tell us_' Will scratched his head.

Jem rolled his eyes at the idiots behind him. His hand stroked Alec's shoulder comfortingly, "Magnus just got off his shift a little while ago, didn't you see him? Did Magnus do something-"

"No," Alec's voice squeaked out.

"Well, alright then. How about we talk about this later, after you've rested? How does that sound?" Jem felt relieved to see Alec's shoulders relax and give a quick nod. Then, suddenly without warning he turned back around and pointed a finger at Jace, his eyes burning. They all jumped.

"Oh, and tell Jace to stop sneaking up on me and taking the only thing that's mine!" Alec began with a yell but then his voice lowered into a whimper. He was referring to the poor, old couch which he went back to burying himself in again. The effort in yelling took the last of his energy. Jace rolled his eyes and walked away with his hands in the air. Sebastian and Jem couldn't suppress a chuckle. _God, this boy was too cute._Will was completely amused, but about something else. He carefully plucked a bill from Alec's hip, one of many, and marveled at the semi-crisp twenty.

"Damn," he whispered to Jem while pointing to the twenty, "where can I find his customers?" It was Jem who slapped Will on the arm this time. _Put that back_, he mouthed and Will unhappily put the twenty into Alec's pocketbook on the floor.

Alec heard the guys shuffle away from his current haven and sighed into the couch. He closed his eyes and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Alec woke up to a tapping on his shoulder. He grunted and slowly turned over. The light was blinding so he retreated back into the shadows of the couch. He heard a voice, "Alec, your break is over. Wake up, darling."

"Huh?" Alec licked his dry lips, "What? No."

"Yes," the voice chuckled. It was Jem, Alec recognized. "You've been sleeping for thirty minutes already."

"What!" Alec bolted straight up. It was a bad idea, his head began to throb and the room spun. The boys were only allowed 20 minutes of break time.

"Actually, you were completely out for 40," Jem regretted saying it. Alec's face was pure panic. "Hey, hey. Calm down, everything's fine. I asked Jordan to let you sleep a little longer. I told him you weren't feeling well."

Alec sighed and put his face in his hands. "Thank you," he murmured. Jem sat next to Alec and put his arm around him. Alec gratefully leaned into him. They were alone in the dressing room now. Alec figured that the others were out and about doing some nonsense on the dance floor to kill some time. On days when they had a meet-and-greet they all had to stay till the bar closed at 6. Magnus was still nowhere to be seen.

"So..." Jem started slowly, "Magnus?"

Alec flinched. "Oh, God," Alec buried his face in Jem's neck, "I don't want to talk about him."

Jem frowned, "If you say so." He stood up and offered his hand, "Let's go, before Simon has another panic attack about having no dancers up in the spotlight. I can come with you on stage, too, if you'd like." There was that genuine smile again. Oh, how Alec loved that smile.

Alec smiled up at him and took his hand, "Yes, please." He couldn't imagine going up on stage alone again tonight. He was about to walk for the door but Jem stayed in place. Alec looked at him curiously.

The older boy laughed, "You should take care of those, first." He pointed to Alec's briefs. Alec's jaw dropped when he looked down and saw a ton of cash hanging off his hips. He didn't even notice he got so much after dancing with those guys tonight. He groaned inwardly, completely and utterly ashamed.

"I was really whoring it up, huh," he said miserably, pulling out bill after bill-fives, tens, twenties-until a pile formed on the couch. He quickly bunched them up in his hands and stuffed them into his wallet hurriedly. All the money the boys earned on the floor was theirs to keep.

"I would've given you all the money I had on me just to dance with you myself." Jem winked. Alec face palmed, whimpering. Jem took his hand and kissed it.

"God," Alec could only imagine. "Is that why you want to come with me for the rest of my shift?"

"Precisely."

For a moment the sides up Alec's mouth lifted, just the slightest amount, "Does that mean you'll give me all the money you have right now?"

Jem stepped back, surprised at his comment. "You're not serious, are you?"

Alec chuckled and shook his head. Jem sighed in relief and began walking out of the room with Alec, hand-in-hand.

"I'm not usually like that," Alec quietly commented, "I mean... I don't usually act so... Slutty." He looked at Jem, he was contemplating whether to reply honestly or try and say something to make Alec feel better. "Be honest, Jem."

"Well..." Jem started. He decided to go for being honest this time. He absentmindedly rubbed the back of Alec's palm with his thumb, "You acted _just_ a tiny smidge sluttier than you usually do." He made sure to clearly emphasize the word 'just'. They had reached the back stage and even though it was dark Jem could see the frown on Alec's face. "_Just_a tiny bit, baby. Don't get so upset over it, okay?" He patted Alec's cheek and ruffled his hair.

They passed by the gated meet-and-greet fans and waved at them. They were ecstatic to see the two holding hands and Jem snatched a kiss on Alec's cheek. Alec blushed at the fan service. The thought of Magnus scraped at the back of his mind again. What if Magnus was holding his hand and kissing him in front of his fans? Alec shook his head, it was pathetic daydreaming about him now when he still had work to finish.

They walked to Simon's dj booth together and Jem went in first. When Simon saw them he almost collapsed against his set, putting a hand over his heart and heaving, "GOOD LORDS! You're finally here." He took a moment to gain back his composure. He leaned forward to the two, loudly whispering, "Do you know how mad Jordan would be if he found out I had no dancers up on stage for almost an hour!"

"Where are the other guys, then?" Jem inquired. Alec stood quietly against the door, it _was_his fault.

"I don't know, probably having an orgy with some guys they met in the booths," Simon rolled his eyes. Alec's mouth gaped in horror at the image. Was he being serious?

Jem made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat, "Sorry I asked."

"Yeah, but enough of this chit chat. Alec, please get up on stage already." Simon was pretty much begging.

"He will, he will," Jem assured, "and if you don't mind, I'll be accompanying him."

Simon clapped his hands together. "Wonderful! The more the merrier!" Alec thought of the gogo boy orgy Simon just mentioned again and gagged. Simon didn't hesitate to announce that they were coming on stage. "Wonderful Gents, Alexander and Jem will be performing on stage together, please welcome them!"

"But we're still here!" Alec protested.

"Well, run!" Simon pushed at them and blasted the music. Jem grabbed Alec's hand again and ran out, heading straight for the spotlight.

Soon enough Alec found himself back on stage, in the bright lights and pumping music. The crowd was pleased to see Alec, but even more pleased now that he brought company with him. Jem led the way, grabbing Alec by his hips and dragging him into the center of the stage. The switch inside Alec was turning on again. He could feel the heat going up in his body and taking over his mind. His body moved on its own. Jem licked his lips as he looked down at Alec; he was all lustful eyes and pink cheeks. Alec began to snake down his body, tongue sliding along the planes of his abdomen. Jem moaned and grabbed Alec by the back of his neck, bringing the boy back up his body to capture his mouth in a searing kiss.

Alec didn't hesitate; he dove into the sweet taste of Jem's mouth, tongue exploring its depths. Alec closed his eyes, blissfully enjoying the way Jem ground their hips together and took dominance over his mouth. Alec raised one hand up, the other clutching the band of Jem's briefs, and yanked on Jem's hair tie. His fair hair fell like whispers against his cheeks. As soon as it was freed from its restraints Alec grabbed a fist full of it and pulled. Jem gasped against his mouth; hair pulling was always his undoing. It was an electrifying feeling, the nerves in Jem's body going haywire.

"Alec," Jem breathed. He was turned on beyond belief and Alec was unforgiving to his body. His grip on his hair did not falter but his mouth moved down to his neck. Jem kneaded Alec's ass, pushing their crotches together in an erratic rhythm to the music. The friction was unbearable. Alec could taste the tang of Jem's skin, licking his neck up and down and biting its outstretched flesh. "Stop," Jem whispered shakily.

Alec looked up at him, a flash of hurt in his eyes. His lips were puffy and moist. Jem's dick twitched for a second.

He pushed back Alec's sweaty bangs and shook his head. He leaned forward, his lips ghosting over Alec's ear, "I mean, if you keep this up I might just have to drag you off stage and devour you somewhere else." Alec shuddered at the thought. "Daddy won't be happy about that." He nodded and turned around, this time grinding on him from behind. Alec rolled his head back against Jem's shoulder and moaned.

Alec's body began to tire faster this time but Jem kept dancing at his pace. Jem noticed how Alec's lustful drive shut off as his energy continued to drain. He was getting sloppier and less driven to make Jem or the crowd go wild with his sex appeal. It _was _their job to keep their guests entertained, so Jem guided Alec along and urged him to keep going. Thankfully Alec only had to be on stage till five, and since he'd slept an extra 40 minutes he'd only have to be on for about another hour. Soon, the two heard the twinkling cue sound and Alec almost collapsed in relief. Luckily Jem had scooped him up in his arms before he did. He shot the audience a very suggestive wink and lick of his lips then carried Alec away from the spotlight. Alec snuggled up to Jem's chest, exhausted. The sway of Jem's body with every step he took was comforting.

"Where are you taking me?" he murmured, eyes closed and holding on to Jem's neck. He hummed into Jem's skin.

"To the fan," Jem replied, "to cool you off, darling."

"No, take me to the couch." Alec kicked softly in retaliation.

"Sorry, babe," Jem put Alec down now. He wobbled a bit but stayed on his feet. He could feel the fan blowing at his back. He sighed, turned around and stuck his face straight into it.

"Take me to the couch after," Alec's voice wavered in front of the fan's blades. He was bent over, hands holding him up on his knees and enjoying the constant air against his hot skin. Jem stood behind him, arms crossed and having difficulty finding somewhere other than Alec's ass to look at. He bit his lip. Alec was so oblivious to everything it was almost painful.

"Hey, hey!" Jem and Alec both turned to the voice. It wasn't just one person, though, it was the whole gang. And as Alec expected, Magnus was not there with them. Jace walked over to the couple with one arm around Sebastian's waist and the other around Will's. Jem rolled his eyes, _what a pimp_.

Alec's face turned sour, remembering what Simon said earlier. He turned back to his fan, looking pained.

"What's with the face?" Will asked. "Is he sick?"

Jem looked over to Alec and laughed, remembering now as well. "No, but Simon told us you guys were having an orgy." Alec flinched. Sebastian snorted and clapped his hands.

"Did he, now?" Jace looked devilish, smirking up at midair and his fingers stroked his chin. He cocked his hips to the side.

"Oh, God," Will shook his head. "Oh, God. No!" Jem just laughed. Jace had gone over to Alec and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Alec hesitated but then figured was too tired to try and release himself.

"We weren't, sorry to break your bubble." Sebastian reassured with a hand gesture. "We were actually over at the bar with Magnus." Alec's eyes widened.

"We persuaded Raphael to give us some free drinks," Will said proudly, "though, they weren't technically... _free_." His eyes roamed to the side, avoiding the others eye contact.

It took a second for it to click, Jem gasped. "You sucked his dick, didn't you?" The boys took a double-take.

"It wasn't us," Sebastian explained quickly, referring to him and Will, "It was Jace."

Jace, who was in the middle of peppering kisses along Alec's neck and shoulder, froze. His jaw dropped. "You big mouths!" He turned his face to Alec's and the poor boy looked so uncomfortable in Jace's grasp. "You don't believe them, do you, baby?" Alec ignored him. He couldn't care less at the moment. Jace took Alec's silence as a no. "See, Alec's on my side." Frankly, everyone still knew that Jace indeed gave Raphael a blowjob to get some free drinks. Not that Jace minded...

"You said you were drinking with Magnus?" Alec asked out of the blue. Jace nodded. "Is he still there?"

"Probably," Will answered.

At that, Alec shrugged Jace off and scampered away. The other boys looked at each other, all thinking the same thing. _He's going to look for Magnus_.

* * *

**Well, that was a whole lot more alec/jem than I planned, but I still hope you found their little performance nice c: I was reading a comment(i've tried to put your username here but it just won't let me :cc but you know who you are c:) about Alec and Jem having dirty sides and chuckled because here they are, getting down and dirty together hehe.**

**Oh, and to ClairelovesMalec, I hope I'm not too late on updating~ it's funny because I began revising this chapter to post it right when you commented on updating asap. Though, I did get sidetracked, woops! But here it is, and I hope you liked it!**

**I realized that Magnus still hasn't made a full appearance (so to say) slash interaction with Alec but I'll make sure to make it happen in the next chapter! Just you wait! ^^**

**Thank you for following and reading and all that nice stuff! Please review c: (you know you wanna cc:) Good night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alec almost forgot all about wanting to take another nosedive into the sofa. He thought about it a couple of times as he made his way towards the bar but he set his decision affirm; he was going to see Magnus and the couch could wait! Just as he was a step closer to entering bar area of the club he stopped short. Dozens of thoughts buzzed in his mind; _what am I even going to say to him? 'Hey, I've only been admiring you for a while now and I know you're the mister hot stuff of the entire city but could you at least pay some attention to me?' Oh god, no way, Alexander, no way! _Alec shook his head. _No, I'm just going to admire him from afar, like I always do. _Alec nodded. _Yes, you're brilliant, Alec._

The long, marbled bar was filled with customers and Alec scanned each seat for Magnus. He was actually surprised when he spotted him. Indeed, Magnus was still at the bar having some drinks by himself. Alec found a large, empty lounge chair and positioned himself squatting behind it. He peeked out from behind and began observing. From this point of view Alec could see Magnus's perfect profile. _God, I must look like such a creep right now._

To Alec's disappointment, Magnus wasn't as bare as he was earlier anymore. He had thrown on a tan cardigan, only buttoning it up to his navel but he was still bare of pants. He looked as beautiful as always, though he had a considerably less amount of glitter on his skin now. A long chain necklace dangled from his neck and came down to his ribs. Alec pursed his lips, _so... hot..._Magnus pushed up the sleeves of his cardigan to his elbows and placed them on the counter. He laced his fingers and rested his chin on them, looking thoughtful while he waited for his next drink. It was a rule in the club that no one was to bother any of the boys if they were in the bar area, so no one interrupted him.

Alec watched as Raphael slid an electric blue martini to Magnus. He topped it off with a lime slice and a smile. Magnus took it delicately and pressed his lips to the glass. It was like he was giving the rim a soft kiss and he tipped it ever so slightly so the liquid flowed into his mouth. Alec gulped. It was as if suddenly everything had gone into slow motion as Magnus finished his drink with such finesse, his Adams apple bobbing with every sip and that hand so tenderly holding the glass. He called for Raphael for another and Alec bit the back of his hand. _His voice._Then, for the first time Alec noticed there was a hint of sadness in Magnus's eyes. He looked... lonely.

Alec suddenly had a flashback to the beginning of this all, why he started to fall hopelessly for the tall and glittery boy.

* * *

It was a night at work like any other night. Alec arrived late, dealt with Jace's harassment, was babied by Jem and danced his butt off on stage. That night they had a meet-and-greet with a group of die-hard fans. Once it was over Alec was so glad he could finally go home and get some rest. The group got up and headed for the dressing room. Alec stood up and started to follow but he felt a hand hold his arm, stopping him. Then he heard his voice, "I think you forgot something."

He turned around and was surprised to see Magnus. Alec looked up at him and Magnus smiled. It was such a small and quick twitch of his lips that Alec almost missed it. He caught the slight raise of Magnus's cheekbones and a flash of a dimple and then it was gone. Suddenly all the thoughts in Alec's head vanished. Those green, feline-like eyes looked down into Alec's baby blues.

"I... no?" Alec mumbled. For the first time Alec realized that this was the only ever interaction he had with Magnus. He was so used to being surrounded by the other boys that he had forgotten about Magnus altogether. It was always Jace and Jem and Sebastian and Will. How could he have been so oblivious and unaware of Magnus this whole time? Sure, he watched him do a couple of performances but he had never seen him or interacted with him up close. He was usually all by himself and Alec thought he preferred it that way.

He didn't notice how he had started to pick at his fingers nervously until Magnus reached out for his hand, opened up his palm and dropped his cellphone charm in it. Before Alec could respond-though he didn't even know what he was going to say-Magnus had walked away. Alec was left awe-struck; he didn't even know his charm came off. And how did Magnus know it was his? He took out his phone from his pocket and confirmed that the chain on his charm broke. He stood there for a while, confused and dazed.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by from that moment and here he was now, spying on Magnus from behind a lounge chair like a hopeless romantic. Alec felt so pathetic. Ever since that moment Alec began to look at Magnus in a new light. When he watched him perform, he saw every little detail in grace of his every move. He wondered why he had never seen Magnus like this before. Since when had Magnus looked so perfect and stunning? And with every performance Alec fell harder and faster. His feelings for Magnus were getting unbearable. It was that faint smile. It was those bright eyes. It was the feeling of Magnus's soft hands opening up his palm. It was everything about that moment that changed Alec altogether and the only thing Alec could do was sit and watch him from afar. Sometimes Alec dreamed about that moment so much that he had to ask himself if he had just dreamt it up or it really happened.

All of a sudden Alec felt a breath against his neck, "You know-"

Alec almost jumped out of his skin and let out a gasp. Magnus heard and turned around curiously, though after finding nothing out of the ordinary he turned back to his empty glass. Thankfully Alec was still concealed behind the chair. His blood boiled. "Jace! I told you to stop-" He turned but instead of Jace he saw Sebastian crouched down next to him. Sebastian leaned forward so close that their noses were almost touching. He looked Alec straight in the eye.

"Jace?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow looking slightly offended.

Alec's cheeks burned. "S-sorry, he sneaks up on me a lot."

Since their faces were already so close to each other Sebastian took this opportunity to sneak a quick kiss from Alec's lips. Alec was stunned, but only for a moment. Sharing kisses were second nature between the gogo boys. Alec took a while to get used to all the kissing when he first started working but eventually he grew to somewhat enjoy it. The boys did love their baby so they expressed their undying affection to him with their full attention and many, many kisses.

"I forgive you, sweet thing. But, like I was saying," Sebastian began again, "I thought when you would have found him you'd actually go and talk to him." He pointed his chin towards Magnus.

Alec felt so frustrated and cornered right now. "What's it to you?" He said stubbornly, placing his bum on the floor now and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Well, for one, everyone is kind of staring at you creep on Magnus." Sebastian laughed quietly, "Actually, staring at us both, now, since it seems that I look like I'm creeping on Magnus as well." Alec looked up to see a few faces quickly turn away from them, they were obviously staring.

"I am not creeping on him," Alec muttered, though he knew it was a lie.

"Actually, I've been watching you drool at him for the past ten minutes and you've been completely oblivious of my presence." Sebastian said in a matter-of-fact tone. He leaned in towards his ear, "I can see the way you look at him, Alec. You like him, you like him a lot."

Alec groaned and pressed his face against his knees admitting defeat.

"Before we discuss this any further, Jem told me to bring you this," Sebastian handed him his gray hoodie. Alec gratefully took it and pulled it over his head. He dragged the hood up and snuggled into the fabric, it was nice and warm. Sebastian patted him on the back.

Since Sebastian already knew there was no point in keeping it a secret anymore. "I don't know what to do," Alec wept into his knees.

"There, there, little baby," Sebastian patted him on the back. "Tell Sebastian everything."

"I can't stop watching him," Alec whimpered, "I like him so-"

"Excuse me?" A wave of terror shot through Alec. He knew that voice, like a faint memory in the back of his mind. His jaw dropped as his head shot up to see Magnus hovering over them.

* * *

**Hi guys! I've been meaning to post this chapter the other day but I haven't been able to use the computer. My apologies!**

**This chapter was a short one, but didn't it have a nice cliffhanger? Oh boy, what are we going to do with Alec...**

**Tell me what you think! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Ho. Ly. Fuck_! Alec paled and froze. It felt like he wind was knocked out of him.

Magnus was looking down at them, an arm thrown casually over his ribs and a slightly peculiar look on his face. Alec's eyes looked Magnus up and down, mouth still hanging open, and almost died. He was so close he could see the toned muscles in Magnus's bare legs flex and they were so long and smooth. Magnus's briefs hung so low on his hips and his cardigan was unforgiving. The color of it complimented his skin and it showcased the muscles trailing down into his privates perfectly.

How long had he been standing there? Alec could only imagine how completely ridiculous they looked right now with him clutching his knees to his chest and Sebastian kneeling on the floor right next to him while whispering and muttering things to each other. The best part was that they were trying to do this "secretly" behind one chair. Alec looked over to Sebastian in panic. Sebastian was surprised at first but then his surprise turned into amusement. Alec wanted to hit him in the face. This was not the time to be amused!

"Oh, Magnus!" Sebastian started, perking his head up. Alec held his breath. "How's it going?" He was looking up at him with a cheeky grin on his face. _Are you kidding me? Sebastian, you idiot!_ Alec thought miserably. _Don't say anything stupid, oh please!_

Magnus raised an eyebrow, probably because he wasn't expecting such a calm and cool reaction. "Umm. Good? Is something the matter?" He gestured to their position on floor. Alec was so embarrassed he almost snorted. He couldn't say a word so he just pinched his eyes shut_. God, help me._

"No? Why would you say that?" Sebastian spoke so casually, like finding them huddled suspiciously wasn't a big deal. He looked around, smiled and shrugged.

"Oh," Magnus nodded slowly, eyeing Sebastian. "Well, I would say carry on but the fan signing is in ten minutes."

"Right! Thank you, thank you, Magnus." Sebastian got up on his feet and dusted off his legs. "Shall we go, Alec?"

Alec stared up at the two. His mind couldn't process anything correctly so he just nodded numbly. He was trying to stand but his legs felt so weak and wobbly. Then, he saw Magnus stretch out his hand for him. Alec hesitated but took it. When his fingers touched his palm Alec felt a spark jolting him awake.

Magnus pulled him up easily and all Alec could do to keep his feelings from bursting was bite his tongue. When Magnus let go of his hand Alec clamped down on his lips, blushing furiously under his hood. He stood there for a second chewing on his lips as he watched Magnus begin to walk away. _Why are you always walking away?_Alec cried in his mind.

Behind him Alec could hear Sebastian snorting. "Move it along, lover boy." He patted Alec on the butt. Alec was popped out of his fantasy bubble and he immediately shot a deadly look at Sebastian. To Sebastian, however, Alec just looked like an angry puppy. "I covered for you, didn't I?" Alec pinched his lips in a straight line. "Come on." Sebastian took hold of Alec's sleeve and tugged him forward.

Alec unhappily followed; the walk back felt like eternity. Alec's mind flashed in and out with images of Magnus on the way. He longed to feel his touch again, to hear his voice again; he missed it so much. "Alec, stop whimpering back there."

Alec flushed. "It's all your fault!" he cried. "I can't believe he saw us. What'll he think of me now?" Alec sobbed into his palm. "I hate you, Sebastian."

Sebastian sighed. _Oh, the mood swings of a teenage boy._

* * *

The meet-and-greet room was fairly large, like a mini ballroom. A long table was set up in front of a backdrop that had Erotica's logo in a repeating fashion all over it. Chairs for each of the boys including Daddy Jordan were set behind the table with their names labeled on them. The black-clothed table was packed with stacks of the boys posters and Sharpies were littered all over.

Jem and Jace watched as Magnus walked into the meet-and-greet room. Sebastian followed in shortly while clutching Alec's sleeve, pretty much dragging him in. He seemed to be muttering things to Alec but the boy refused to respond. Alec was completely slumped and he had pulled the strings on his hood until only his eyes and nose we're exposed in them. He looked ridiculous. Jem could tell something wrong had happened.

Magnus walked past the two and had taken his seat on the other side of the table next to Will who had thrown his feet up and was laid back in his chair, asleep. Alec saw his seat was on the other end and was so thankful for that. He couldn't stand being seen by Magnus right now. Alec took his seat behind the signing table without saying a word and put his face on a stack of his pictures, the smell of printed posters right under his nose. Sebastian rubbed his eyes tiredly at the sight. He walked over to Jem and Jace who were sitting on the table and they narrowed his eyes at him.

"Ugh, don't look at me like that," Sebastian said.

"What's wrong with Alec?" Jem asked. He looked back to Magnus to see what he was doing, however he looked pretty normal like he usually did.

"He's ignoring me because he 'hates me and wants to throw me into a blazing fire and watch me sizzle in the flames'," Sebastian air quoted sadly.

"Wow, I thought it'd be me who he'd want to do that to," Jace chuckled.

"Shush, Jace." Jem slapped his thigh, "What did you _do_?" Jem lowered his voice into a whisper. "Was it Magnus?"

Sebastian crossed his arms and looked at him with a blank expression. "No, it was Raphael refusing to let Alec give him a blowjob for some free drinks," Sebastian said sarcastically. "Of course it was Magnus!"

Jem put his index finger to his lips. "Stop being so loud. I was just making sure, don't be so difficult."

"Boys, boys!" They all looked up, even Alec, to the voice. Will woke, still a little dazed. The voice belonged to Jordan. He walked into the room, grinning brightly at them. He was wearing a neon pink v-neck and some skin-tight leather pants. Jordan rarely made appearances; he was always busy inside his office doing business type work managing his club and his boys. "What's with the long faces?"

Alec sat up properly now, took off his hood and rubbed his eyes. Jordan sauntered over to Alec, combed his fingers through the boy's messy hair and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I heard you were late to work again," he whispered.

Alec frowned, "I know, I'm sorry." Alec looked up at him; he hated getting scolded.

Jordan felt his heart contract. He couldn't get mad at Alec, he was far too precious and he was his most prized treasure in the club. "Baby, don't look so sad. You're making my heart hurt. Daddy will always forgive, you know that?" Alec nodded a little, though he knew Jordan didn't know the real reason why he was sad. "Good, now smile and look pretty for the cameras, okay?" Jordan clapped his hands. "Okay everyone, let's have a fabulous meet-and-greet. Behave yourselves, smile at the fans, and stay sexy! Oh, and don't forget we have a meeting right after, okay? Good!"

Jem, Jace, and Sebastian went to their seats at the table now; Jem was to Alec's left and Jace was to Alec's right. Jem was bothered by the fact that the fan meeting just had to start right when Sebastian was about to tell them what went wrong with Alec. Sebastian was so relieved. Jordan made a gesture towards the bouncers at the door to let the fans in and took his seat next to Magnus at the far end of the table. They all stood to welcome the fans.

Jem nudged Alec, quickly whispering, "Your hoodie."

Alec looked down at himself. "Crap," Alec muttered, he forgot he was still wearing it. He yanked his hoodie up over his head as fast as he could and threw it under his seat right before the room started piling in with people. He breathed a sigh of relief. Jace laughed. What's a gogo boy if he wasn't undressed? Alec looked over to where Magnus was and like he thought, Magnus had taken off his cardigan as well. Alec blushed at the sight and bit his lip. Jem reached up to fix Alec's hair, it was always so disheveled. Fans with big, black, and heavy cameras rushed to the front first like news reporters. What can they say? The boys were famous.

The boys huddled together behind the table and posed. Jem and Jace both slid their arms around Alec's waist. Alec stood awkwardly in between them but managed a small smile. Cameras began to flash at a blinding rate as the fan service was starting to kick in. Sebastian grabbed Jem's waist and stuck their groins together. Jem moaned and tilted his head back a little while Sebastian smirked naughtily at the cameras. Alec felt Jace press himself against his back and rest his chin on his shoulder. Jace began to snake both of his hands over Alec's pecs, down his abdomen and then rested them on his briefs where his thumbs hooked around the waistband, pulling them just a tad bit lower.

"Jace," Alec whined, looking a bit flustered. The fans crooned at the sight. A couple hundred flashes later Jordan finally announced that the signing would begin. Jace untangled himself from Alec sadly and Alec was relieved to have some breathing room now. He took a seat in his chair and rolled his neck, popping the kinks out of his muscles. Separate lines of fans began to form in front of each boy. Sometimes they made their meet-and-greet a competition to see who had the longest line of fans, though it was usually a fight for second place because Magnus always won.

Alec pursed his lips as he watched the fans pick the boy they wanted their signature from. The boys still had a couple of minutes to kill before the fans could come up to them. He heard Jem and Sebastian bickering next to him.

"You're such a whore in front of the cameras," Sebastian snickered while neatly aligning his stack of pictures.

Jem took in a sharp breath, "I'm not, and you're a rude prick."

"I've heard worse, babe," Sebastian smiled sweetly at him; it seemed to infuriate Jem more. "But since you're cute I'll take back what I said."

Jem rolled his eyes, "Don't think you're off the hook with me just yet, I haven't forgotten about-" he turned to look if Alec was listening before he continued and he was. He found himself looking straight into Alec's confused, baby blues. "Yeah," he finished awkwardly. He didn't want to upset Alec by talking about the previous incident right next to him; he had coerced the information out of Sebastian successfully right before he called him a whore.

All the while Jace, being stuck all alone at the end of the table, was happily admiring his pictures. He picked one up and kissed it. He tapped Alec to look at him. Alec turned, "Hm?"

"Would you like an autograph, Alexander?" Jace winked, holding up his photo like he was advertising it. He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No?" Alec was honestly lost at the moment. There were cameras still flashing and they made Alec feel dizzy.

Jace chuckled, "Oh, hoho, yes you do." He picked up a marker and bit the cap off. "To my lovely Alec," he said while writing, "you look so cute tonight, as you do every night xoxo. From the most handsome and sexiest boy on earth, love Jace!" Jace topped off his message with a couple of hearts and he signed it at the bottom. He handed it to Alec with a huge, cheesy grin on his face. Actually, Jace did this every time they had a fan signing and Alec was beginning to have a collection of Jace-autographed pictures on his table at home.

"Thanks," Alec said bluntly and put it off to the side. Apparently signing each other's pictures had become a fashion because when Alec looked back over at Jem he was scribbling furiously on one of Sebastian's pictures. He had drawn all over Sebastian's face and body, giving him an outrageous afro and extra-long body hair everywhere. He wrote words like _stupid_, _mean_, _ugly_, _I hate you_, and _ew _all over it. Jem handed it to him when he was finished, extremely proud of his creation.

Sebastian laughed heartily at it, completely amused. "I'm keeping this forever, James." Sebastian leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. The fans in front of them swooned.

"As you should," Jem raised his chin, trying not to smile.

Alec watched as the fans were now finally coming up to their table to meet them and get their autographs. "Hello!" Alec looked up to see a very excited boy in front of him. He had short, spiky hair and shiny, golden eyes.

Alec smiled a little, "Hi, what's your name?" He picked up one of his pictures and a marker.

"Christopher," the boy said shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Christopher," Alec said while writing out a message to Christopher on his picture. _To Christopher, your eyes are beautiful. Love, Alec :)._He finished it off with his signature. Alec handed him his autograph and Christopher took it happily.

"Thank you so much!" the boy almost skipped as he walked away to let the next person through.

Message after message Alec was beginning to worry he was boring his fans. He wrote each of them a cute compliment which was fine on the signing part, but his outward attitude towards actually meeting them felt dry. He looked over to Jem. He was showing everyone is genuine smile and his elegant hands carefully signed his picture. While Jem was being all fancy and classy, Jace was being flirtatious and sexy.

"Hey hot stuff," Jace grinned at his next fan. He was tall, tan and chiseled. Jace bit the butt of his Sharpie seductively, "What can I do for ya?" Jace winked.

Alec mentally gagged and looked away. He wanted to go home so bad. Alec was so relieved when he signed his last autograph; he thought his hand was going to fall off. Jordan quickly thanked all the fans for coming and after another round of picture-taking the fans began to file out.

Once the majority of the people inside the room left Alec picked up his hoodie from under his chair and pulled it on. Alec hummed into the cotton and put his face in his arms on the table.

"Alright, boys," Jordan cheered, "that was a great meet-and-greet! I want you guys to take a little break, get yourselves situated. The meeting is at the dressing room in exactly ten minutes. Please don't be tardy; it's right down the hallway." For some reason, even though Alec's head was down, he could sense that Jordan was looking at him when he mentioned about being tardy.

"Let's go, Alec," Jem said, rubbing Alec's back lightly.

"I'll be there, you go on without me," he said. He didn't want to get up from his position just yet. He peeked up at Jem slightly from underneath his arms, "Don't worry."

Jem hesitated, but then said, "Alright." Jem and the others picked up their things-mostly little gifts from fans-and left the room. Alec knew he shouldn't have, but he closed his eyes anyway.

Alec panicked as soon as he felt a tapping on his shoulder; he had dozed off. Alec shot upright in his seat and looked all around. The room was completely empty, spare a couple of random staff and the person who had awoken him. Alec felt his stomach flip.

"M-Magnus," Alec stuttered. He could feel his face getting hot.

"Don't worry, you won't be late," he said softly. Alec noticed he had put his cardigan back on. "We still have a couple of minutes."

His breath caught when he saw Magnus begin to turn away. "W-wait, Magnus!" Alec bit back his tongue. _Shit! What am I even going to say to him?_

Magnus turned back to him, slightly puzzled. "Yeah?"

"I-umm... Uh," Alec was starting to weep inside his mind. This wasn't going well. "I'm sorry you had to wait for m-me." _God, Alec, what was that?_

Magnus smiled a little, "I wasn't, don't be sorry." Alec would have been offended if he hadn't said it so kindly, with those golden-green eyes looking straight at him.

"Umm... Yeah," _Alec get your shit together_. "O-oh... Um I've been meaning to thank you for last time." Magnus looked at him sort of confused. "I mean for my phone charm. You found it last time, and I hadn't thanked you for it, so thank you." _God, why am I so awkward._

Magnus took a moment to think about it and then chuckled at the boy. Alec was slightly dazed; he hadn't noticed how he was sitting right now, with his back perfectly straight, his legs pressed together and his hands placed on his knees like he was taking a school photo. He was looking up at Magnus with puppy dog eyes while he chewed on his bottom lip continuously.

"Any time," Magnus stepped towards Alec and ruffled his hair. Alec froze and pinched his eyes.

Alec didn't even know what he was saying anymore. Everything was just starting to tumble out of his mouth. "And earlier-with Sebastian-I wasn't doing anything weird with him, I swear!" Alec threw his hands up to cover his eyes. He felt like dying. Why was he even trying to explain himself to Magnus? It wasn't like they had any personal relationship together.

Magnus just shook his head, a slight grin escaped from his lips. Alec felt Magnus' hand lift one of his palms off. "Stop trying to cover up your pretty face."

Alec put his hands down and felt his stomach drop. Had he just... complimented him? "I... what?" The sides of Magnus' mouth lifted and for a second Alec had caught it before he turned and began walking towards the door.

Alec stumbled up off his seat and followed. He quietly pounded his fists lightly into his face, his feelings like an emotional tornado inside him. He was so happy he got to have even the smallest conversation with Magnus, but felt so miserably embarrassed he couldn't say a word without stuttering. He was so excited to see that smile and hear that voice again, but it was all over too quickly. Alec wanted to jump up and down and scream because Magnus had told him he had a pretty face. _Am I dreaming?_

"Sorry, we're a little late," Alec heard Magnus say. Alec didn't even notice they already arrived at the dressing room. Alec walked in after Magnus awkwardly and he desperately tried to avoid everyone's stares inside. They had interrupted Jordan while he was speaking when they entered.

Alec looked to the four other gogo boys seated on the couch raise their eyebrows at him in unison. Their faces read as _'it's not surprising you're late, but it's surprising you're late with Magnus._' Alec could only imagine what they were thinking now because he looked like a hot mess. His hair was out of place thanks to Magnus ruffling it earlier and he knew he probably looked pale; the only color left in his face was in his cheeks and bitten lips. Jace and the other boys watched as Alec shuffled quickly next to them and dump himself on the couch next to Jem. He pulled his legs up onto the cushions and buried his face in his knees.

"Nice of you guys to join us," Jordan said. He didn't sound pleased. "As I was saying, don't forget to be here at 11 am with all of your luggage-"

Alec's head shot up. "The trip!" he blurted out. He slapped a hand over his mouth, everyone stared at him. "S-sorry."

Jordan sighed. "I'm guessing you forgot about the trip, Alexander?" Alec nodded, he felt pretty humiliated. The boys were going on a trip to Florida to make a couple of special appearances at Miami Beach's famous strip clubs. It was work and vacation combined and the boys were so thrilled when Jordan announced it last month. It was his early Christmas present for the boys, even though it was August. "Well, now you know." Jordan continued to explain the details of the trip. They were going to be staying in Florida for one week, tour around 4 of Miami's strip clubs for four nights and have three days completely free. Jordan told them he didn't care what they brought as long as they weren't anything like illegal drugs or weaponry.

Alec was slightly panicking in his mind; he still hadn't packed his luggage. He thought that even if he had started right when he got home from tonight that he would finish packing when it was time to leave. He was so desperate to sleep and packing was not on his agenda. "Now, I am going to announce your room mates! There will be two of you in one room, and hey, since we're all so comfortable with each other I settled for booking four rooms, one for me and one for three pairs of you, with one bed each!" The boys looked at each other, slightly puzzled. "Yes, it means you'll be sharing one bed. How does that sound?"

"Oh, you're too kind to us, Daddy," Jace winked at Jordan.

Jordan was extremely pleased. Then, he pulled a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. "And here I have the list of your destined roommates." For some reason Alec had a gut feeling something was going to happen when Jordan read his list. "So the first roomies are Sebastian and Jem."

The excitement in Sebastian's features was evident as he wrapped his arms around Jem instantaneously. Jem scoffed, "You _would _pair us."

"Aren't I lovely?" Jordan chuckled. "The next couple is-" everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath now. If Alec was not paired with either Jace or Will then... "Jace and Will!"

All the boys' jaws dropped as they turned to look at Alec. They all knew what was coming next.

"And our final couple will be Alec and Magnus!"

Alec flinched and made a light sound when Jordan announced his roommate. The other boys were just as shocked as he was. Alec couldn't breathe. He looked over to Magnus who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed but his face was unreadable. He didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one._ I-I'm going to share a room... No, a __**bed**__, with Magnus?_

* * *

**Oh, Sebastian saves the day, and Alec talked to Magnus! Poor baby, it was a nice try! And sharing a bed with him? Let's see what happens c:**

**Oh, and apparently I gave**** Jem and Sebastian a love/hate relationship. I kinda like it, what do you think? cc: please review, my darlings, each one makes my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! It's been a while! Firstly, I just want to quickly say thank you guys for spotting my mistake in the last chapter! I didn't mean to pair Sebastian twice and I forgot about Will, woops! But I fixed it as soon as I could. You guys have a keen eye, thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jordan looked curiously at the boys. They were all suddenly quiet. He pouted, "Have I said something wrong? What's with the faces?"

Jem snapped out of his momentary shock. He looked at Alec whose face had gone completely blank; eyes looking ahead into open space and mouth gaping. "Oh! Daddy," Jem chuckled awkwardly. He threw his arm over Alec's stiff shoulders. "Nothing's wrong, we should get going, don't you think?"

Jordan frowned, but agreed. "Yes, you guys need some rest." He smiled again, "Remember, don't be late! We're going to have so much fun, right boys?" He walked over to door with a little bounce to his step, "I'll see you later!" He winked and disappeared.

Sebastian jumped up, clasping his hands together. "I'm so excited. We're going to have so much fun, right James?"

Jem shot Sebastian a look, "You're sleeping on the floor." Jace snorted. Sebastian pursed his lips and put his hands on his hips, unsatisfied. Alec was still frozen.

"I'll get going, see you guys later," Magnus said. Alec looked up but Magnus was already half-way to the door. He had put on some baggy sweatpants now and had a lightly printed canvas bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Bye, Magnus," Will said while clumsily pulling his own pants on. Magnus waved at them before closing the door behind him.

Jem turned to Alec. "Darling? Are you okay?" he whispered, patting Alec lightly on the back.

"I-I don't know," he murmured, "I think I need to go home." He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Yeah, come on." Jem said, pulling him up. Alec walked over to the other end of the couch and found his leggings and pocketbook stuffed in the corner. He yanked his leggings out from the cushions and pulled them on with a grunt. He pushed his feet into his boots and propped his glasses back onto his face.

"I have my car out in the back. Do you want me to drive you home?" Will offered while twirling his car keys around the tip of his index finger.

"No, it's fine. I can walk home from here." Alec puffed out his cheeks and pulled his hood up. The other boys had finished dressing themselves, too, and were pulling their shoes on.

Jem wasn't fond if the idea of Alec walking home alone but it was his decision. He pulled Alec into a big, warm hug. Alec snuggled his face into Jem's shoulder and inhaled the sweet scent of his clothes. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine with Magnus."

"Yeah," Will added. "And who knows, maybe this will turn out to be a good thing for you, baby."

Jace entwined his arm with Will's, "Will is going to drive me home, ta ta!" He winked and they left.

Sebastian and Jem walked with Alec out of the building shortly after. The sun was just beginning to rise. "I want you to get a good rest but don't forget about the plane flight, okay? Remember, 11am."

"Yes, mom," Alec said blandly.

Sebastian walked up to Alec and pressed his lips to Alec's cheek, "Bye, darling."

Alec turned and walked mindlessly back to his apartment. He was absolutely exhausted. The night's events came rushing back to him in short phrases as he walked. _Magnus. Me. Bed. Dancing. Voice. Roommate. Sleep. Magnus. Drinks. Caught. Feelings. Bed. Cardigan. Legs. Sleep. Life. Magnus. Pathetic. Fuck_. It was all Alec could think about.

He pushed open the doors into the lobby of his apartment building. It was one of the most popular apartment structures in the city that stood tall and was very, very fancy. His parents paid for his rent here so he could have somewhere to stay when he moved out of the house. Just because you were a stripper did not mean your family was not wealthy.

Though Alec lived alone he was quite happy in his cozy and spacious apartment. Alec rode the elevator up miserably and put his forehead against the cold, mirror-like walls of the elevator. _Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen_. The doors opened and Alec walked out and down the carpeted hallway until he arrived at his door marked _Alexander Lightwood, Room 0526. _He pulled his electric card key out from his pocketbook and swiped it down the slot of his door quickly. It beeped and unlocked. He pushed the door open and stepped inside.

His floor was a mixture of shiny, wood flooring and pearly white carpet. He shucked off his boots and ran to his bedroom, disregarding the mess he was making as he nearly trampled a couple of shelves and tables on the way. Alec immediately collapsed onto his bed. His comforter felt so soft and fluffy under his body; it was almost overwhelming. He moaned into the bedding and curled up into a ball, shutting the world out before he heard his phone beeping on the side table. He reached for it irritably, put it on silent and dropped it next to his head on the bed. Sleep swept him away.

* * *

Alec groaned, sunlight pierced through his curtains and hit him straight in the face. He licked his lips, adjusted his position on his bed and tried to fall back asleep. Instead of falling back asleep he accidentally nudged his phone. He grunted and picked it up, more as an act of habit than curiosity. At that moment Alec's mind was still in sleep land. _17 Miscalls and 19 unread text messages from Jamesy^^ , Se(xy)bastian, Willie~ and Jaceyyyyyyy_.

Alec gasped and bolted straight up, his phone flying from his hand and landing on the floor as he did. He looked around his room frantically for a moment. _What time is it? Oh God, I did it again! I haven't even started packing yet_! He fell to the floor and hurriedly looked for his phone and checked the time. 10:15 am. _Shit shit shit! _He dialed Jem immediately.

Jem answered his phone on the first ring. He sounded stressed, "Alec! What are you doing? Why haven't you been answering your phone?" He could hear the other boys talking to each other in the background.

"Jem I-" he hesitated and bit his lip, "Jem help me. I fell asleep as soon as I got home and I uh-"

Alec heard Jem sigh, "It's fine, Alec. As long as you're up now. You still have some time."

"Jem, it's not that," Alec pressed, he pleaded Jem would take the hint before he needed to say it himself. "I didn't... I haven't..."

"What is it?" the worry was back in Jem's voice. He was not getting the hint.

"I haven't packed," Alec said quickly. He clenched his eyes and waited for the blow.

"WHAT." Jem's voice boomed over the phone and Alec flinched. "Alec! You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not, just please help me," Alec cried over the phone.

"Okay, okay, we're coming over right now." Jem said. Alec heard him tell the other guys about the situation. Alec whimpered into his hand.

"Thank you," Alec breathed, "Thank you so much."

"God, what are we going to do with you?" Jem sighed. "Alright, we'll be there in five minutes. Will's a fast driver."

"Yes I am!" Alec heard Will's voice say proudly in the background. He heard Sebastian telling Will to shut up faintly before Jem hung up.

Alec walked out of his room and assessed the damage he had done early to his living room. He had toppled over a mug of pencils on one of his desks and the books on his bookshelf fell over on their sides. He quickly put everything back in place and sighed in relief. Then, Alec felt his stomach grumble; he was starving. He sobbed, he didn't know whether to scavenge for something to eat or actually begin to pack.

Without realizing it he found himself in the kitchen, his head stuck inside the fridge. After surveying it a couple of times and found nothing appealing he opened the pantry and grabbed a couple granola bars. He pretty much swallowed the first one in two bites and as he was working on the second he heard the doorbell ring. Alec cursed himself again and ran to answer the door while stuffing what was left of his second granola bar into his mouth.

Alec almost choked when he opened the door because he was greeted by a loud and powerful, "ALEC!"

"Oh my _goodness_, Alexander," Jem said stressfully, his hands up in the air in disbelief, "You haven't even changed!" Jem was right; Alec looked like a total mess. He knew he should've been scared but almost instantly Alec's mind became distracted. The four boys before him looked so bright and stunning, like they had transformed into completely different people in just those four hours, that he just had to take a moment to stare at them. He stopped mid-chew, eyes becoming glazed.

Jem was in the middle and the first thing Alec noticed was his bright-orange harem pants. A grey, 3/4 sleeved shirt hugged his torso and he finished off his look with matching grey vans that had orange, rawhide laces. Jem's beautiful, silvery hair was tied back into a tiny ponytail, several loose strands beautifully out of place. Sebastian stood next to him with his lips pursed. He had on his favorite Deter rib cage tank and Alec saw that he was wearing the pants that he had given him for his birthday just recently. They were black harems that had NEW YORK CITY printed on the butt and he wore grey, high-top sneakers. Jace stood proudly next to Jem with his hands on his hips looking like an angry mother. His harem pants were extra baggy and they were a pearly-white color. He wore his own cut-up Deter Anarchy tank top where he cut out and down the neckline to make it plunge lower and past his pecs. He also had on his newest pair of Vans Chauffeur Boat sneakers. Will was behind Jem and he was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt that had cheetah print cuffs which he rolled up to his elbows. He wore a tan colored pant to match the cheetah print and lastly had on his O'Hanlon moccasins. Ray-Ban sunglasses were perched at the top of his head. Inside Alec's head he was screaming, _Oh, God, collar bones!_

"Alec! It's not polite to stare," said Jace while knocking on Alec's door loudly, breaking Alec out of his daze. "Let us in, will you?"

Alec scrambled and swallowed down the food in his mouth. He opened the door to them and they all rushed inside. "S-sorry." Alec watched as they walked in. Both Sebastian and Jace's tank top sleeves were cut so low that their ribs were exposed and Alec involuntary put his hands up to his own.

"We're sorry we couldn't bring Magnus along with us," Will commented. Alec _had _noticed that Magnus wasn't present and honestly he didn't know whether he should have felt relieved or disappointed.

"Alright! Alec, where are your bags?" Jem asked, clapping his hands together and ready to work on Alec's luggage.

"Uh," Alec scratched his head, "I don't know."

"What do you mean _you don't know_?"

"Um, it's probably in the closet?" Alec suggested and laughed awkwardly. He didn't want to admit he hadn't started packing _at all_.

"Alec, didn't you at least start?" Sebastian questioned while lazily dumping himself on his couch. "What were you doing while you were waiting for us?"

"I was eating," Alec said meekly with a serious pout; he unconsciously rubbed his still-starving tummy. Jace and Will burst out in giggles at how cute Alec was right now. The boys agreed to try and stay strict while they were over at Alec's, to try and give him a lesson on tardiness and time-management, but they couldn't do it. Alec was too adorable. Jem and Sebastian were doing a better job, though.

Jem was dumbfounded. "God, you're a piece of work."

Alec rushed to his bedroom and the boys followed right behind him. Alec tried to keep his cool as he watched Jace and Sebastian immediately jump into his bed and drown underneath his covers without his consent. They did this every time they came over and they looked happy enough each time, like a wild fantasy of theirs was coming true. Jace breathed in Alec's pillow and buried himself underneath his comforter, covering his entire body up to his chin. "Smells like Alec." Alec was honestly creeped out and Sebastian was not any better. He, too, seemed deeply in love with Alec's bed and cuddled up right next to Jace. They were chuckling with each other and started making strange noises. Who knew what was happening under those covers? Alec was so disgusted he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. His hand reached for the first thing he could get a hold of-a small tissue box-and chucked it at their heads.

Jace yelled as he saw the box flying towards them and pulled the comforter up to shield his face. Sebastian was not lucky, however, and had taken a full blow to the side of his head. "Alec!" Sebastian sat up and rubbed his cheek. "What the _hell_, you almost poked my eye out!" He mentally cursed out the box of tissues that had now fallen to the floor. The corners were damn _sharp_.

Alec growled. "I _swear _if you do anything nasty in my bed I'm going to pickle your limbs and-" Jem was quick and clamped his hand over Alec's mouth before he could say any more. Alec struggled for a second but then whimpered sadly. Jace and Sebastian were absolutely terrified, clutching Alec's comforter up to their chins like they'd just seen a ghost. Will couldn't stop laughing at the two idiots; they always brought out the angry and vicious puppy inside Alec. Jem was whispering things to Alec to calm him down and thankfully he did.

Will had found Alec's closet and opened it. Though he and the other boys visited Alec a couple of times now he had never seen his wardrobe. His eyes widened at the large array of clothing that were categorized and color-coded. Least to say, Will was impressed. He looked up towards the highest shelf and saw Alec's luggage bags. He pulled them down and said, "Alec, I found your luggage!"

"I think you should go get cleaned up now. We'll take care of your bags for you, baby," Jem smiled sweetly at Alec; it was a precaution because he was afraid the boy was still a little antsy with his lack of sleep and improper eating habits. Alec nodded and walked over to his closet to pick out something to wear but Will had already beaten him to it.

"Here, wear this!" Will handed Alec the outfit he picked out. Alec was uneasy at first about allowing Jem and the others to pack his bags for him, let alone pick out what he should wear, but he couldn't complain. This was a last minute resort and he should be thankful they were even there to help him out.

"Thanks," Alec murmured. He turned back to Jem, "Please, don't let them help pack." He was referring to Sebastian and Jace. Though Alec had threatened them earlier they had gone back into cuddling under the covers.

"Don't worry," Jem said with a slight tone to his voice. He eyed Sebastian dangerously. "You have another box of tissues?" He cracked his knuckles and pinpointed his target in his mind. Sebastian was going to have a piece of his mind later on.

"In the bottom drawer," Alec gave Jem a nod of approval and marched his way towards the bathroom to change.

Will snorted, "Oh, James. It's so cute when you're jealous."

Jem scoffed at him, "Shut up and help me pack."

"Yes, yes," Will continued to chuckle softly, "don't want both our princesses to have their panties in a bunch." Jem rolled his eyes and began to pick out clothes from Alec's closet. He took each article of clothing and folded them neatly. He then handed them to Will so he could arrange them in Alec's bags.

Alec put the clothes Will gave him on the sink, closed the bathroom door and locked it. It was connected to his room so he was slightly worried one of the boys would try to come in and violate him. He hopped into his shower after discarding his dirty clothes into the hamper and turned the knob to hot. He yelped as cold water rained down on him.

"Are you okay?" Alec heard Jem say from outside the door.

"I'm fine!" he yelled back and shivered. The cold water chilled him to his bones. He sighed as warm water began to appear and started washing himself.

When Alec was done he shut the shower off and yanked his towel from the rack. He patted himself dry quickly and then rubbed the towel vigorously across his head to get the extra water off his hair.

He stepped out of the shower and eyed the pile of clothes Will had picked out for him. He pulled on his classic Calvin Klein briefs first and then he picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head. It was one of his raglan-sleeved tops that had a teal collar and front pocket with contrasting, dark navy sleeves. They came down to the middle of his forearms and as an act of habit he pushed them up to his elbows. Even though he liked this shirt it was still a little tight on his skinny frame so he rarely wore it. Next he picked up the pants. He held them up and saw that they were his Abercrombie skinnies. Instantly he was reminded of his high school days and mentally face-palmed. He stuck his legs in and yanked them up. Surprisingly he was still able to button them close and pull the zipper up. Now he recalled why he rarely wore them: they were pretty much cutting off the circulation in his legs. The slightly-soft, high quality cloth hugged his butt and thighs. Alec wondered how Will even found this pair because he was pretty sure he had them hidden away with other clothing he didn't wear anymore.

Alec checked himself out in the mirror and couldn't help a surprised, "Wow." He had to admit that even though he felt a little self-conscious about the tight clothing he looked pretty hot. He slightly ruffled his wet bangs and made faces in the mirror for a second.

When Alec came out of the bathroom he saw that the whole gang had made themselves very comfortable in his home. Jace was still settled inside his bed but this time he was helping himself to some of Alec's snacks, munching away on a big, crinkly bag of Lays. Alec felt his eye twitch at the sight. Sebastian was next to Jace and he was dreamily admiring Jem as he and Will were still busily packing away Alec's clothes. He was lying flat on his stomach and had his chin propped up on his hand.

He stared straight at Jem's ass as he bent over Alec's luggage. He bit his lip, "Ugh,_ James_."

Jem didn't turn and kept musing over Alec's clothes with Will, "What?"

"You look so _good _in clothes," Sebastian moaned, "I don't know if I can handle it."

"What the hell?" Jem was confounded.

"I mean, what can I say?" Sebastian continued, sounding dreamy. He was rolling around on top of Alec's bed like a fangirl. "I always see you in the bare with just your kinky little briefs on and-"

Jem turned red and pounced on Sebastian. Jace leaped out of Alec's bed with a surprised cry, clutching the chips dearly. Everyone watched as the two wrestled around for a moment and Sebastian gasped when Jem successfully pinned him down. He was sitting on Sebastian's stomach, knees straddled around his torso and hands gripping the collar of his shirt. "Don't talk about work when we're not at work!"

"Okay, okay!" Sebastian was panting and out of breath. He looked up at Jem and began to grin. He failed to suppress a chuckle and licked his lips, "I like this position, babe."

Jem snarled and thumped Sebastian on the forehead. "Stupid."

"You _love _me," Sebastian smiled and brought his hands up to rest them on Jem's thighs. The two were obviously in their own world at the moment.

"G-guys," Alec blurted out. Jem looked up and finally realized that everyone had been watching them just now.

"Oh, so sorry, darling," Jem said awkwardly. He pried Sebastian's hands off his thighs and forced himself up off the boy. "I had to deal with _this _thing."

"Jem, don't be angry," Sebastian pouted and tried to get a hold of Jem's shirt before he could escape. Jem brushed him off and joined Will back on the floor. "Don't worry, I'll give you permission to punish me _however _you like later. How does that sound?" Sebastian rolled his tongue around the words, making him sound seductive. Jem scoffed.

"Christ," Jace commented. He sounded quite amazed and ate Alec's chips like he was watching an intense action movie, "That was kind of _hot_."

Will shook his head. "Save it for your own bedroom, please." He looked up towards Alec, "Alec! You look _so_ good." He winked and Alec blushed. "_I'm _so good," Will quietly complimented himself and patted down Alec's clothes in his luggage. He did have a thing for clothing.

"Thanks," Alec said shyly. Jace ran towards Alec, dropping his bag of chips on the way, and wrapped his arms tightly around his skinny little frame. He pressed his face against the base of Alec's neck, lips ghosting over his collarbone, and breathed in. Alec squirmed, "Get off, Jace."

"You look smokin', babe. And you smell so good, too," Jace said happily, gripping Alec's waist tighter. He straightened up and looked Alec up and down. He chuckled, "You should tuck this in." Before Alec had time to react Jace already had his hand on the bottom of his shirt, the other resting on his lower back to keep him steady. He pressed the pads his fingers onto the cloth of his shirt right under his navel and dragged them down into his pants. His fingers lingered there for a second under the band of Alec's jeans. He leaned towards Alec's ear and whispered, "You know, I heard Magnus _loves _tight clothing." Alec pushed Jace off with a flustered yelp, cheeks burning. Jace giggled at the reaction.

Alec trudged unhappily to his bed and collapsed next to Sebastian, immediately curling up into a ball. "Are you almost done, Jem?" he asked wearily. He looked over to Sebastian who was now happily amusing himself by going through Alec's phone. Alec gave a look of distaste but he didn't care about people going through his phone, he had nothing to hide.

"Yes!" Jem replied, "In fact, we just finished." Jem and Will high-fived.

"I think we should go now, it's almost 11." Will said as he zipped Alec's luggage close.

Sebastian frowned, "Pity, I wanna stay here longer."

"Me too," Jace complained, "Let's just forget about Florida and move in here with Alec."

Alec bolted upright, "No. No way, let's go!" He got off his bed and started pulling Jace and Sebastian towards the door. Thinking of them moving in with him was frightening. They all laughed and followed Alec's orders.

They walked to the parking lot where Will's little car was. Alec cringed when Will stuffed his bags roughly into the small trunk. Will took the driver's seat and Jem plopped himself in the passenger seat next to him. Alec found himself sandwiched in between Sebastian and Jace in the back; it was a tight fit.

"Jace, stop touching me," Alec groaned, trying to pry Jace's lingering fingers on his thigh.

"I'm not doing anything!" Jace argued, "And Sebastian's not any better."

"Shut up, Jace," Sebastian grunted. He reached over Alec and slapped Jace on the arm.

"Stop bickering back there, will you?" Will complained, eyes glued to the road and driving as careful as he can across the busy New York streets. "You're gonna make me crash into something."

"Sorry," the three in the back muttered in unison. Alec shielded his face with a screech as Sebastian and Jace proceeded to have a silent fist fight in the back of the car.

* * *

**I know, I know, don't kill me... Magnus wasn't in this chapter at all! Well, he was, but for like two seconds. Many many apologies! ; ; I was struggling with writers block, hence not updating for an entire week, and as I was writing this chapter I was like "ah crap it's already reached 4k words and I haven't included Magnus what do I do" but I figured I might as well just post what I have up so I can keep updating for you guys. Forgive thee! …Maybe I should rename my story to 'the awkward life of alec lightwood and the gogo boys'. HAHAH, just kidding! But yeah I guess this chapter is kind of filler and cute stuffs with Alec and the boys and I know you guys like the boys as much as I do!**

**And as for the boys' very descriptive outfits- I actually took the time to pick out each outfit and it was so fun. I didn't know I would enjoy looking through men's clothing so much. So I basically sat there in front of my computer going through yesstyle, urban outfitters, and other stores for like four hours picking outfits. Oh god, I made the boys have very expensive taste. Well, it does pay to be a stripper for the most famous gay club in town. **

**If you're curious about what they look like I actually have a tumblr page with all the boys outfits.. yep, they're real, so I encourage you to go check them out at koalatae dot tumblr dot com/outfits! :) **

**Your reviews and comments make me super grateful and help me feel motivated, so please review and tell me all your thoughts! Thank you ^^!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope this makes up for the last filler chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Alec was so thankful when they arrived at the club's parking lot; he pretty much forced his way out of Will's tiny car without Jace or Sebastian getting a chance to get out. He stood there with his arms crossed as he waited for each of the boys to come out. Jem opened the back trunk and heaved out Alec's bags, "You guys go on inside, I'll just take Alec's bags to Jordan's car."

"Let me help you, darling," Sebastian said sweetly to Jem, taking one of Alec's bags. Jem smiled a little.

Jace twined his arm around Alec's and dragged him towards the entrance. Erotica was only open at night so the front door was completely deserted. Sebastian and Jem soon caught up and they entered the dressing room accordingly at exactly 10:59.

The first thing Alec spotted was rainbow-colored leather pants, aka Magnus. He was sitting back on the couch with one leg crossed over the other while admiring his nails. He had on a much sequenced tank top and had countless bracelets covering both of his wrists. His hair was gelled up and he was, once again, coated in a sufficient amount of glitter. Magnus looked up when he heard the door open and immediately made eye-contact with Alec. Alec saw the intense green of Magnus' eyes flicker just before he looked away. His heart skipped a beat and his cheeks started to burn.

Alec followed the other boys to Magnus on the couch. Jace and Will plopped themselves onto the sofa and offered Alec to sit next to them but he quickly refused and stayed standing with Jem and Sebastian. Soon enough Jordan walked in with a giant, floppy hat on his head, shades, lei's on his neck and swim shorts with palm tree designs on. "Boys!" he said with his hands thrown up. His white wifebeater was definitely too small on him.

Will looked him up and down with distaste, "Dad, we're going to Florida, not Hawaii."

"Who said you can't wear this to Florida?" Jordan disregarded him with a flick of his hand. "Wow, and I must say I am fairly impressed you got here on time, Alexander."

Alec scratched his head, "Yeah, you can say that." Sebastian chuckled.

"Well, let's get on going," Jordan said happily, "Don't want to miss our plane!" And then the boys were off to the airport in Jordan's giant Hummer. The interior was decked out like a limousine so two seating areas stretched parallel each other. Jace, Will and Alec were seated on one side and the other boys sat across from them. The ride was short, but with the usual bickering and trash talking between the boys. Alec kept silent and quietly watched as Magnus conversed with the others. He was jealous they could talk so easily to him.

"Magnus, I bet there are going to be a ton of hot guys in Florida," Jace winked at him.

"Mhm," Magnus smiled. Alec melted. "I've been to Florida a couple of times."

"Wow. You know, we should do a stage together," Jace smirked. "I think that'd be fun."

"Oh yeah?" Magnus grinned, "I'd you'd like." Alec took in a breath and shot Jace a look, eyes pleading no. Jace was oblivious and Alec bit his lip angrily. How dare he ask Magnus to do a slutty performance with him when everyone knew he liked Magnus?

Jem had noticed Alec's little panic attack and reached across to slap Jace on the thigh, "I think you forgot about something." Jace looked curiously at the boy. Jem pointed to Alec with a little nod and Jace looked over.

"RIGHT." Jace said very loudly with a clap, realizing his mistake. Alec put his face in his hand. "Sorry, baby." Jace reached over Will and patted Alec's thigh. Magnus looked slightly confused but said nothing.

"Just don't talk anymore," Alec said with quietly. Invisible steam fumed out of his ears. Will rolled his eyes at Jace and Jace pouted sadly.

Once they arrived at the airport and unpacked everyone's luggage they made Jace push the luggage cart. Jace heaved as he pushed, "You guys are sick friends." Alec laughed evilly. Revenge was sweet.

"Jem told me you wanted to do it," Jordan said with his lips pursed as he checked them in at the counter.

"Well Jem LIED," Jace spat and slumped against the heavy stack of luggage on their tiny cart.

"Put those muscles to good use," Will patted Jace on the shoulder, chuckling.

Surprisingly everyone pretty much passed out when they boarded the plane and got to their seats. The flight was just a couple hours and soon Alec heard a voice saying, "Passengers, we have landed!" Alec sat up in his seat and cracked his back. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He looked over and saw Jem sleeping on Sebastian with his arms tightly holding onto him. At the window seat he saw Magnus carefully touching up his make up with a tiny compact mirror. Sebastian yawned loudly, waking Jem up.

Jace groaned next to Alec, "Daddy, when we get to the hotel can I just crash until we have to go to the club tonight?"

"Of course, whatever works for you," Jordan replied, "Come on, so you guys can get a proper rest."

Everyone nodded tiredly and proceeded to leave the plane. Jace was not putting through with pushing everyone's luggage again so Sebastian was left to do it. Many "ooh"'s and "ahh"'s escaped the boys lips as they saw the beautiful scenery outside of the airport. Alec could see the beach from there and the ocean was glistening in the light.

When boys entered their hotel they were all speechless. It was a beaming building with a luxuriously furnished interior. Alec had to wonder how they were able to pay for all this.

Sebastian sighed as he finished unloading everyone's luggage from the car. He handed Alec one of his bags and Alec gasped when he almost dropped it on his foot. The thing felt like it weighed a ton.

"Why is this so _heavy_?" he whined, "Did you pack me bowling balls or something?"

"Here, let me help you," Alec heard from behind him. It was Magnus and in a blink of an eye he took Alec's bag and shouldered it. Alec's jaw dropped because Magnus carried it with such ease.

"I-" Alec started, "You didn't have to." Magnus was already carrying his own bags and Alec felt embarrassed he'd make the boy carry his own.

"We're room mates, anyway," Magnus said softly, "Don't worry."

"Thanks," Alec said shyly and dragged his other bag with him.

"Now everyone, please behave yourselves," Jordan announced as he handed each couple a set of electronic card keys. "I am not paying for any trashed rooms and we have a show tonight at 11." Jordan smiled widely, "The time is yours!"

Sebastian eagerly grabbed Jem's hand and rushed him to the nearest elevator. Jem struggled to release himself but failed. "Seeya!" Sebastian yelled before pushing Jem into the elevator and closing it.

"We'll get going, too," Will winked at Alec. "Let's go, Jace."

"Ta ta!" Jace waved before they left hurriedly towards another elevator. Alec began panicking in his mind; the boys had left him with only Magnus and Jordan.

"Well," Jordan smiled, "I'm having room service take my bags to my room because I think I'm going to do some laps in the pool." He raised his arms up and stretched his body. "Have fun, you two." Alec watched in horror as Jordan began to skip towards a staff member to ask which way the pool was.

"I swear that man can run a marathon with only two hours of sleep," Alec almost jumped when he heard Magnus next to him. Magnus chuckled lightly.

"Oh? Yeah, ha ha." Alec said awkwardly. He followed behind Magnus clumsily as he began to go towards the elevators. His heartbeat was getting faster and faster each second. He was weeping inside his mind when they stepped inside. As the doors closed Alec lost his breath; he was left completely alone with Magnus. Alec thought he was about to have a heart attack. He stared straight at his feet and tried not to die from nervousness.

"Hey, you're bleeding," Magnus said, putting his fingers under Alec's chin and raising his head to look up at him.

Alec flinched lightly at the touch. "Huh?" He choked out. He tried to avoid those golden-green eyes but they were looking straight into his.

"Your lip," Magnus said and swiped his thumb over Alec's bottom lip lightly; it came away with a smear of red. Alec hadn't noticed he was biting his lip so hard it started to bleed. He blushed furiously. _Oh my God, oh my GOD._

Alec felt like he was about to throw up if he had to stay locked any longer in that elevator with Magnus but thankfully the doors opened and he ran out, dragging his luggage with him. Alec put his face in his hands and let out a sob before Magnus appeared behind him. Alec let Magnus go ahead of him to find their room. _Alec! Get your shit together! You're already ruining everything! _Alec wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and it still came away with blood.

_God, why are you so hot? _He thought as he stared at the back of Magnus's head.

"Here it is," Magnus smiled and opened the door after unlocking it.

"Woah," Alec said breathlessly. The room opened up in a mini living area connected to a little kitchen. It was furnished with light, velvet sofas and a round, cream-colored rug. Alec followed Magnus into the bedroom and he was speechless. There was a king sized bed stacked with lush pillows and a quilted comforter. Alec could almost feel his body ache to be in it, but then he remembered there was Magnus.

"M-Magnus?" Alec spoke up nervously as he watched Magnus put their bags in the corner of the room and walked towards the bed.

Magnus took off his shoes and plopped himself onto the bed. He laid back on the pillows, lifted his legs up and closed his eyes. "Yes?"

Alec's eyes widened as Magnus' fingers unconsciously brushed his tank top up to rub his stomach. "I-I can sleep on the couch." Alec mumbled. Magnus sat up and raised his eyebrows. "If you want. I m-mean I have no problem with it." Alec bit his tongue.

Magnus chuckled a little, "Nonsense." He laid back down again and patted the space next to him on the bed lightly. "Don't be shy. I don't bite."

"I don't-," Alec began to refuse but he stopped when he saw Magnus frown.

"It would hurt my feelings if you slept on the couch," Magnus said quietly. Alec was taken aback by what he said; he was genuinely surprised. Magnus began to smile again when Alec started walking towards the bed. Alec prayed Magnus couldn't tell his knees were shaking.

Alec reluctantly sank himself onto the bed next to Magnus and almost moaned when he felt how soft it was. He laid down almost immediately and curled up into a ball. He stayed as close to the edge as possible and faced away from Magnus, staring straight at the window.

"Nice, right?" Magnus said and stretched himself out on the duvet.

"Mhm," Alec sighed stressfully into the comforter. Alec could hear each steady breath Magnus exhaled and lightly tapped his fist into his chest to try and calm his stammering heart. "Magnus, are you going to sleep?" he asked as calmly as he could. Alec could feel the pulse in his neck vibrate.

"Yes," Magnus said softly. Alec turned over tentatively and saw Magnus with his eyes closed. His long neck was stretched out and those beautiful collarbones jutted out from underneath his tank. Magnus's elegant hands rested on his stomach and Alec could see the light flicker of his eyelashes each time he breathed. His lips were slightly open and looked so soft and so sweet to kiss. Though his face was still masked in his loud, glittery make up Alec had never seen Magnus look so peaceful. Soon Alec felt his heart calm down and fell asleep watching Magnus' chest rise and fall.

* * *

Alec groaned and shifted. He was having one of those moments where you woke up and had to decide whether to continue sleeping or to get up. Alec so desperately wanted to sleep but he felt that something was different this time; very different. He didn't know how but the comforter was on top of him now, keeping him nice and warm in the chilly, air conditioned room. Alec shifted again and noticed that he had his arms wrapped around something. His face was pushed against it and Alec could feel cloth against his cheek. He breathed it in and it smelled of sandalwood and cologne. He thought it was extremely peculiar, but his mind was still halfway in dream land so he just snuggled up closer to whatever it was he was clinging on to without a care.

Right when he was about to fall back asleep the thing-pillow, cushion, whatever it was-moved. Alec's eyes bolted open. He was in the bed, just like he last remembered, and the lamp was turned on. His arms, he realized, were wrapped around a waist and his face was pressed against a chest. Alec gasped when he realized this body belonged to Magnus. Magnus had his arms wrapped around Alec as well and Alec's head was tucked right under his chin. Without thinking it through Alec scrambled and pushed himself away from Magnus with a yelp, sitting up and yanking the comforter to pull it up to his chin. As he did the comforter was completely pulled off of Magnus and Alec saw that Magnus had changed his clothes into silk pajamas. He had also washed all of his makeup off.

Magnus woke with yell, "What the-," He looked up at Alec from his laying position, very confused and startled. He grunted, "Damn. That hurt." He brought his hand up to cup his mouth.

"Magnus! How did I... When did you-" Alec stuttered horribly. Without knowing Alec had accidentally bumped his head against Magnus' chin when he got up and the poor boy bit his lip hard. Magnus cringed as he touched his finger lightly to his lip. There was an ugly, bleeding gash on his bottom lip where his teeth sunk in. "Oh my God, did I do that?"

"Just now, yeah," Magnus looked annoyed. He rolled over irritably to reach for a tissue on the side table. He dabbed his lip a couple of times before tossing it.

"Oh God, Magnus, I'm so sorry!" Alec whimpered pathetically into the comforter, holding on to it for dear life.

"Why'd you do that?" Magnus sighed. He sat up and rolled his neck.

"I was surprised," Alec said with a tiny voice. He put his face against the comforter and somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted to suffocate himself to death right now.

Magnus reached over to grab his phone off the side table to check the time. He huffed, "Well, you woke me up at the perfect time anyways."

"...Perfect time for what?" Alec asked nervously. He looked up at the wall clock but it was only 9pm.

"To get ready for tonight," He got up from the bed and stretched his entire body like a cat. When he raised his arms up his pajama tee rose up, showing a little bit of smooth skin and muscle. Magnus licked his bottom lip and scrunched his face when he tasted a little bit of blood from earlier.

When Alec saw Magnus' expression he wanted to cry. "I'm so sorry about your lip," he whimpered.

Magnus looked over at Alec and his eyes grew wide, "Alec! Why are you crying?" Magnus was not going to lie, he felt grumpy being woken up like that, especially since he was so comfortable snuggled up with Alec, but after seeing the boy's face at that moment his bad mood instantly vanished. His heart constricted when he watched Alec push his face into the comforter and saw his shoulders slightly shake.

"I'm not," Alec mumbled, trying to keep his tears at bay. Alec felt so many emotions at once; shy because he had just slept with Magnus, embarrassed because he had been clinging onto Magnus for, he assumed, the past seven hours, and most of all he felt guilty for hurting Magnus, even though it was as little as giving him a bloody lip and giving him a rude wake-up call. He knew he was over-reacting, but what else could he have done? "Are you mad?"

"No, no," Magnus said softly, sitting back on the bed. He pulled the comforter out of Alec's hands gently. Alec kept his eyes shut, willing his feelings not to pour out of him in front of Magnus. Magnus pressed his palms over Alec's cheeks and pulled his face up to his. Alec looked up at him and saw Magnus pout. Then, he felt Magnus press a soft kiss in between his eyebrows. Alec was so startled he hiccupped. "Jace was right when he told me you were really sensitive."

Alec frowned, "Jace told you that?" _Jace._

"It's not a bad thing," Magnus smiled. One hand still cupped Alec's face and his thumb gently caressed his cheek. "I just wasn't expecting it... God, if Jem finds out I made you cry he'd kill me."

"He probably would..." Alec slapped his hand over his mouth; he didn't mean to think his thoughts out loud.

Magnus chuckled and got off the bed again. "You can keep sleeping if you want, I'm sure you don't need two hours to dress for work like me."

Alec's mind was whirling and all he could respond with was a breathless, "Yeah."

"And just for the record," Magnus said before stepping into the bathroom, "It was you who clung on to me first." Magnus winked and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Alec collapsed back into the messy bed, pulled the comforter over his entire body and sobbed out loud.

* * *

**MALEC! Yay, at last :) I literally spent the past two days and nights just writing and writing to make up for Magnus's absence in the last chapter. I feel like you guys deserve more malec because this is indeed a malec fic! Oh Alec, darling, I have nothing to say except stay strong!**

**Oh and I'd like to lightly clarify that when Alec "sobbed out loud" in the last sentence I meant like happy/butterflies in your stomach fan girl sobbing hehe.**

**Magnus will give each person that reviews a free lap dance, so review! c; Thank you ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Alec couldn't sleep at all after that, especially not after everything that just happened. _I slept with Magnus. I held Magnus. Magnus held me. I was in Magnus' arms. We were sleeping together. Magnus... Magnus! _Alec whimpered into a pillow, trying to keep his excitement from bursting. He tried to keep the thoughts of what happened after he found himself sleeping in Magnus' arms out of his head for now.

He was covered from head to toe under the comforter with the exception of a small opening for his eyes and nose. Alec snuggled up under the covers and listened to Magnus getting ready for the rest of the night. He heard the shower turn on and blushed at the thought of Magnus bathing while he was merely ten feet away from the bathroom. _Alec, stop it with your naughty thoughts! _He could hear Magnus humming to a tune under the constant splash of water. Then, the shower turned off and Alec was amazed at how Magnus blow dried his hair for the next 30 minutes. Alec yawned. Listening to Magnus had gotten exceptionally boring now because he grew very quiet; Alec assumed he was applying his makeup.

After what seemed like ages Magnus finally opened the door to the bathroom. Alec's eyes widened and he let out a little gasp as Magnus stepped out. Magnus had transformed. His hair was flared up and had that tousled, bed head look. His feline-like eyes were winged out with black eyeliner and charcoal glitter coated the corners of his eyes. His lip, Alec was surprised to see, did not look damaged at all. Somehow he was able to hide the fact he gashed it earlier. His outfit, and soon to be Alec's and the rest of the gang's outfit, consisted of a tight, black vest that exposed nearly the entire front of the torso and straight, black pants. Alec's mouth watered when he saw Magnus' chest muscles gleam like he had oiled it and sprinkled himself with glitter generously afterwards. All Alec could think of inside his head was how Magnus looked like straight up sex. Alec's mouth gaped but it was hidden underneath his comforter cave.

When Magnus came out of the bathroom he was slightly confused, he couldn't see Alec anywhere. His confusion turned into amusement when he realized that the giant pile of comforter on the bed was actually Alec. He realized right away when he saw those two little blue eyes peeking out from underneath the covers.

Alec couldn't take his eyes away from Magnus. He looked up at Magnus nervously and Magnus began to grin. His heartbeat was going out of control again and it pounded inside his ears. Hopefully, Alec thought, Magnus wasn't able to notice he was shaking.

"Hello," Magnus chuckled, tilting his head to the side. Alec looked like a hiding, frightened kitten blinking up at him.

"Hi," Alec squeaked out.

"Aren't you getting suffocated under there?" Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm..." Alec hadn't thought about it and realized he was actually burning up under the heavy comforter. It was hard enough to breath as it is and Magnus showing up in front of him in all his glory made him even more breathless. "Maybe a little."

Magnus snorted. Alec pinched his eyes. _What the hell is this conversation? Alec, you look so pathetic_. Magnus placed his bum on the bed and slightly opened up the hole to Alec's little cocoon a little more. Alec's face was exposed now; his cheeks were a deep red and a sweat formed at his brow. "Better?"

Alec sighed, though it sounded strained. "Yes."

Magnus noticed how uncomfortable Alec looked right now. "How do I look?" Magnus asked, trying to ease the tension in Alec's body.

Alec hiccupped and couldn't find the words to respond. His mind screamed, _you look so sexy right now I just want you to do all the naughty things you want to me I_- Alec bit down on his lips. Magnus was unsatisfied, but let Alec slide this time.

Magnus stood up and walked over to the vanity in their room and admired himself in the mirror. Alec stared shamelessly at Magnus' backside and moaned silently.

"Magnus?" Alec plucked up his courage to ask. A thought had been gnawing at him in the back of his mind the entire time and he just had to get it out of his system.

"Hm?"

"How did I..." Alec's face twisted as he tried to choose his words carefully. "How did I wind up making you into a body pillow again?"

Magnus threw his head back and laughed. "I like that, body pillow." Magnus chuckled and Alec blushed furiously.

"Tell me," Alec frowned, "everything."

"Well, if you insist," Magnus smirked and turned to lean against the vanity to face Alec. He giggled because Alec was still curled up under the massive pile of comforter. "I took a nap first. When I got up you were sleeping like a log so I quietly left and met with Jace and Will. We hung out for a while."

Alec couldn't help the disappointment he felt, _so he wasn't sleeping with me for the past seven hours since we got here. _He lifted the sheets to cover the bottom half of his face to hide his frown. "And then?"

"And then at around five I came back to the room to sleep," Magnus chuckled as he was recalling his memory. "Surprisingly you were still very much in dreamland so I changed and washed my face but when I came back to the bed you were nearly falling off the side."

Alec listened in slight horror, "Oh, God."

"Luckily I pulled you back in before you fell off," Magnus smiled. "I decided to be nice and pulled the comforter over you, too, but when I did you caught my arm." Alec pinched his eyes, he knew what was coming. "You were murmuring my name and I think you were complimenting me in your sleep."

"Was I?" Alec cried. He slapped his hands on his cheeks.

"Mhm, and then you just suddenly cuddled up to me," Magnus pursed his lips, trying not to grin. "It was the cutest thing ever, like my cat."

Alec was done; he rolled over and let out a loud sob into a cushion. _Not only did I sleep with Magnus, but I talked to him in my sleep. I can only imagine, and I was unconscious the entire time! _Alec died from embarrassment.

"It was the best sleep I've had in forever," Magnus assured, "though, the waking up part wasn't as pleasant." Magnus thought he could get a couple of chuckles out of Alec when he said that but instead his eyes grew wide; Alec had stopped moving and was completely still. "Alec?" No response. He walked over to the bed and pulled on the comforter. With a couple of yanks he was able to release Alec from the tangled mess. He let out a long breath when he saw Alec was alive, though expressionless. "Don't scare me like that."

All Alec could muster up at the moment was a big pout. Alec was saved from saying any more to Magnus when the door rang. "Wait here," Magnus said while heading towards the door.

Soon Alec heard those familiar voices floating into their little room: Jace, Will, Jem, and Sebastian. Alec screeched in surprise when Jace burst into the bedroom and leaped onto Alec on the bed. "Alec!" Alec struggled with Jace's instantaneous grip around his body. He grabbed a pillow and whacked him on the head a couple of times; the attempt was completely ineffective. Soon the other boys filed in and watched as Alec and Jace continued to wrestle in the bed. Pillows flying, sheets tangling; pushing and shoving and gripping and hugging.

Alec cried out, "Help me!" He eventually quit trying to fight against Jace and lay exhausted on the bed. Jace, very giggly that he'd won, was now spooning Alec happily.

Jem slapped Jace on the shoulder, "Get off of him, Jace."

"But it's comfy like this," Jace murmured into the middle of Alec's shoulder blades. Alec tried to pry Jace's hands off his waist.

"Are they always like this?" Alec heard Magnus faintly ask.

"Pretty much," Will answered. He walked over to the bed and peeled Jace off of Alec. Alec scrambled off the bed with a yelp and ran for the bathroom, slamming it shut behind him. He slammed his back against the door and put a hand to his chest, breathing hard. He did not want Magnus to see him like that. _God, so embarrassing._

Sebastian snorted, "I've never seen him run away so fast."

Magnus invited the boys to relax on the bed with him while Alec got ready. Everyone was indeed fully dressed for the club tonight except Alec. Alec made sure he locked the door before he shed off his clothes and entered the shower. He tried to take it as quickly as possible but he couldn't stop but marvel at the array of bath products Magnus brought with him and placed neatly in the shower. He wouldn't dare use them without Magnus' consent so he just used the little bottles of shampoo and soap the hotel had. He grabbed a spare towel on the wall and dried himself. The shower products, Alec thought as he went over to the sink, were nowhere near being compared to the entire makeup stash Magnus had laid out. His jaw dropped at the countless pots of glittery eye shadows, powders, and brushes. He picked up one of the fluffy brushes in pure curiosity and put his fingers through the soft bristles. His fingers came away coated in glitter that was still left on the brush and he gasped, putting the brush back down and quickly trying to get rid of the evidence he was touching Magnus' stuff.

Alec pouted and turned away from the makeup to start dressing himself but he realized his outfit was not here. There was only the pile of his used clothes on the floor. _Aw crap, I forgot to bring my clothes! _Alec face palmed.

The boys were having a little chit chat when they heard the bathroom door slightly creak open.

"Jem?" Alec's tiny voice came out. He was peeking out from behind the door, trying to conceal himself as well as he could. Steam escaped from the tiny opening.

"What is it, darling?" Jem asked, getting up and going to the door. He shot Jace a look when he got up to follow him. Jace unhappily sat back down. Jem tried to look inside the bathroom and saw a towel wrapped tightly around Alec's body.

"I didn't bring my clothes," he whispered, frowning, "Can you get them for me please?"

Jem chuckled. "Sure," he said. He turned to Magnus, "Hey Magnus, where are Alec's clothes?"

"Oh, on the vanity," Magnus pointed. Jem looked over and saw Alec's outfit hanger placed neatly on the vanity. He went over, picked them up and handed them to Alec through the tiny opening in the door.

"Thank you!" Alec smiled. Then without warning Jem pushed himself into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. With a surprised gasp Alec jumped back. He clutched the towel around his body tight, "What are you doing!"

"Shh!" Jem laughed. Alec looked at him with a very horrified expression. "Alec, I'm not going to do anything to you. And it's not like I've never seen you undressed before."

Alec bit his lip, "But this is different!" He felt so naked at the moment.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Jem assured, "Here, how about I turn around so you can put your undies and pants on first." Jem turned around and Alec scrambled for his underwear. He dropped the towel and yanked on his Calvin Kleins and then proceeded to pull his pants on.

He sighed after he zipped up his pants, "Okay, I'm good." He picked up the skimpy vest and put it on.

Jem turned around to see Alec in his clothes now. He smiled and kept his voice down, "So, how was your first day with Magnus?"

Alec flinched when he said his name. _So that's why he wanted to talk to me_. He paused to think about it and then decided to go with saying, "Horrible."

"Horrible?" Jem asked, "Magnus looks pretty fine to me."

"You should have seen him when I gashed his lip," Alec muttered, completely ashamed. Alec looked at himself in the mirror distastefully; he was definitely showing way too much skin.

"You did _what_?" Jem gasped.

"Yeah, when I was sleeping with him," Alec cried into his hand.

"When you were doing _WHAT_?" Jem screamed now. He put a hand over his mouth. "Alec, you _slept _with Magnus?"

"No!" Alec screeched, throwing his hands up, "Not like that! Like, literally just sleeping!"

There was a tapping on the door, "Is everything all right in there?" Sebastian's voice echoed through.

"Yeah!" Jem said towards the door. Hopefully the boys on the other side couldn't understand what they were saying. He turned back to Alec, "Well, the sleeping part wasn't that bad, right?"

"Yes, it was. I made him into a human body pillow," Alec said miserably as he ran a brush through his wet hair, "And then when I realized I was sleeping with him I freaked out and everything went downhill from that."

"You're over reacting, baby," Jem patted him on the shoulder.

"You ask him what happened, then," Alec frowned. He looked over at Jem and noticed a weird, tan colored patch on his neck. Alec brought his hand up instinctively and touched it. When Alec took his finger back it came away with makeup. "Jem, why do you have makeup on your neck?"

Jem was taken aback and he threw his hand up to cover his neck, "Umm... About that-"

Alec's jaw dropped when he realized why. It only meant one thing: he was covering up a hickey. And hickeys meant- "Jem, you didn't! Y-you and Sebastian-"

Jem clamped his hand over Alec's mouth, "Shh! Alec!"

Alec knew that Jem and Sebastian have been together for a very long time but he just couldn't help the momentary surprise he got whenever he saw Jem come to work with bruises in naughty places. Alec didn't approve but he was no one to judge because come on, they were strippers and he wasn't even a virgin himself. He figured he felt this way because Jem always got laid and he didn't. It was ridiculous to think that, Alec had to admit, but it was true; it was hard being a sexually frustrated teenager. Alec bit his lip and marched towards the door.

As Alec yanked the door open he heard a yell before he saw Jace and Sebastian face plant the floor. Alec barred his teeth at them as Jace rubbed his head and Sebastian distastefully got off of Jace. Alec crouched down and grabbed Jace by the collar of his vest, "Were you eaves dropping?"

Jace and Sebastian answered simultaneously, however Jace cried out "of course not" and Sebastian said "obviously".

"Don't worry, gals," Sebastian said while getting up, "We really couldn't understand a thing." Alec made a face at him.

"Yeah," Jace said, trying to release himself from Alec's grip, "so don't kill me, 'kay?"

"Guys, we should get going," Will suggested from behind, "It's almost 11." He got up off the chair he was lounging in and pointed towards the door. Magnus nodded.

"Yeah, good idea," Jem pulled Alec and Jace up. Jem went over to Sebastian and snarled at him.

Sebastian stuck out his tongue at him in return. Before Jem walked away he grabbed his elbow, leaned in, and whispered, "I lied, I heard everything."

* * *

**D'aww, so that's how Alec ended up in Magnus' arms. And Alec getting jealous of Jem getting laid? No comment, ha!**

**Hello! I had originally planned to make this chapter longer for a somewhat better chapter ender/cliffhanger but it was getting too long so I decided to cut it here. **

**I will post the next chapter in a couple of days since I'm about a third way through it. School is coming up soon which is making me really really nervous and I don't know how I'm going to keep up the writing when it comes around in a couple of weeks but I shall worry about that another day! All I know is that I will continue to try hard and keep updating for you guys because I love writing this story very much!**

**You guys are awesome for reviewing so much the last chapter. This time Alec will give out chocolates he made to everyone that reviews because he's so sweet so review, pretty pretty please? c:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The first club of the boys' trip to Florida was actually inside the hotel they were staying in so they didn't have to do much to get there. The club was massive and as the boys were escorted in they were quickly swarmed with people. The music was pumping and it was definitely a party inside. The smell of cigarettes, perfume, and liquor filled up Alec's senses. Jace started to dance as he walked, shaking his butt and "raising the roof"; he was loving the attention he was getting. Alec thought it was so embarrassing walking next to him so he took a few steps over and switched places with Will. Alec soon regretted his move because now he was walking right next to Magnus. He was so close Alec could feel his arm brush his as they walked. Magnus was waving and blowing kisses at the clustered crowd greeting them. Alec kept his head down.

Their escort and host-a beautiful boy with hazel eyes named Matthew-led them towards the main stage. He pointed out several things as they passed like the bar and the dance floor. At last they escaped the crowd and ducked into the back stage. They were greeted there by a very excited Jordan Kyle who was now sporting a brick red sun burn under a loosely fitted tee. Oh boy, he was hard to miss. Everyone gasped at the sight. Jordan instinctively threw his arms up to greet them but soon regretted it, "Boys! You all look absolutely stunning." He grit his teeth and pinched his eyes as he slowly lowered his arms.

"Oh my God," Sebastian put a hand over his mouth. "Dad, you're so-"

"I know." Jordan put his hand up, halting Sebastian. He cringed when he did. "I fucked up."

Alec and Jace couldn't help it and let out a lord snort. Magnus looked away and clamped down on his lips, trying not to laugh. Will and Sebastian were snickering together while Jem was the only one not amused; he was horrified. Jordan literally looked like a freshly cooked lobster while his face had white tan lines from his sunglasses. He stood like a statue, trying not to move too much.

"Are you okay?" Jem gaped in horror. He brought his hand up to his own chest and thanked the Lord for a second he was not in Jordan's position right now.

"Totally fine!" Jordan squeaked out.

"And how did this happen, exactly?" Will asked mid-laughter.

"Went to the pool," Jordan said, he looked like he was reminiscing a dream, "It was so nice. Then I laid out to tan, decided to take a nap but apparently no one was kind enough to wake me up so I pretty much laid there for five hours." He looked over at Matthew accusingly, like he was trying to give him the hint that their hotel service was awful. Matthew looked slightly terrified of Jordan and kept quiet. "And because I fell asleep I didn't get to turn over and tan my backside!" Jordan cried out. He turned around and lifted his shirt up to show the boys.

It was true, Jordan was only burnt on the front and he was completely pale on the back. When Jordan turned to show them his sides one could easily see the line that separated his burnt, red skin from normal, untouched skin. Alec and Jace fell to the floor laughing. Jace cried out while punching the floor, dying of laughter. Magnus shook his head, letting a couple of chuckles out.

"You guys are so mean," Jordan frowned, "I should just fire all of you."

"So... sorry," Jace panted, coming down from his laugh high. Alec put a hand on his tummy; it hurt from laughing so much. He totally needed that and he felt so much better now. They both got up from the floor and dusted off their pants. Alec looked over at Jace, surprised they actually did something together without violence for the first time.

"Whatever," Jordan brushed him off; he seemed to have gotten over at the boys laughing at him already. He lightly put his hands together and smiled at them, "I hope you guys have a fantastic night. Matthew will tell you all the details and I think I'm going to find a couple of hot guys to rub aloe vera all over me. Bye bye!" The boys waved goodbye at him and watched as he strutted out of the scene.

"We should all just mob him later," Jace chuckled evilly.

"Sorry, but I'm not getting fired," Jem scoffed.

"You're no fun, babe," Sebastian pinched Jem's cheek. Jem blushed.

"Over here, guys," Matthew waved a paper he pulled out from his pants pocket to get their attention. The paper was actually the schedule tonight for the boys. They all faced him and tuned in. "To start off the night we're all going to go on stage, I'll introduce you guys and then you'll do your own thing." The boys nodded along as Matthew spoke. He looked at his schedule. "After our little welcome opening we're gonna have Magnus take center stage first for about an hour, or how ever long you're comfortable."

Alec blushed and looked over to see Magnus' reaction; he looked quite pleased to be going first.

"We're going to have Jace on the left island and Will on the right after twenty," Matthew continued. He pulled the curtain aside briefly and pointed to the far left and right separate mini stages. "Alexander will come on after Magnus."

_Oh joy_, Alec thought.

Matthew still had his eyes on his paper schedule and then he suddenly went, "Ooh!" The boys looked at him curiously. "It says here that Jordan specifically requested Jem and Sebastian have the next stage after Alec together."

"Of course," Jem pursed his lips and looked over at his significant other.

"Daddy knows us too well," Sebastian smiled dreamily.

Jace scoffed, "More like he knows you two are pure entertainment because you wouldn't mind having a live porno on stage if you were allowed." Jem reached up and twisted Jace's nipple angrily. Jace screeched and clutched his pec, his nipple in searing pain. Will patted Jace's shoulder pitifully.

"Well, if you guys are ready we can get started," Matthew suggested, pointing to the stage. The boys nodded. "Good, I'll get out there first, and then you come when I signal you to." A crew member signaled the spotlight and handed Matthew a microphone. The dj lowered the volume of the music just a tad. "Hello, hello, hello everyone!" Matthew said into the microphone, stepping out onto the stage and into the spotlight.

The crowd on the dance floor hollered and shouted things at Matthew like "I love you!", "you're sexy", and "call me!" _He must be popular around here_, Alec thought.

"Thank you, thank you," Matthew winked, "but I do think you'll like our special guests even more this evening. Please welcome the ever so popular and the best New York City has to offer- the gogo boys of Erotica!" Magnus was the first to step out and immediately the crowd swooned. _I know that feeling_, Alec pursed his lips. He was the last to file out on stage. Boy, Jordan's babies were looking stunning tonight. The crowd was extremely pleased. Matthew introduced each of the boys and then said, "Well, enough talking and more dancing! Up first is our lovely Magnus." Everyone cheered and the music roared back to life. Everyone waved as they left the stage except for Magnus who walked over to the pole in the center to begin.

Alec quickly hid behind one of the curtains behind the stage and eagerly watched Magnus. Magnus started off slowly with sensual body rolls. The muscles on his abdomen rippled and his thumb hooked onto his pants and he pulled them down teasingly. The crowd approved wildly but Magnus only popped the button of his pants and slid down the zipper for now. He shook his hips to the fast-paced music and rolled his head back, grinding the pole.

Suddenly Alec felt arms wrap around his waist and he was lifted off his feet. He gasped in surprise and looked behind him, "Will!" Alec kicked and thrashed until Will let go when he took a blow in the arm.

Jace stood right next to Will who was now clutching his arm in pain. "Actually, it was I who wanted to surprise you, but Will suggested that if I did you might actually kill me this time," Jace laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll kill you both," Alec growled. He was in the middle of watching Magnus, those bitches.

"You should go and have fun before you go up," Will ruffled Alec's hair.

"Well, I was having a very fun time watching Magnus," Alec announced without thinking. He slapped a hand over his mouth and blushed furiously.

Jace and Will giggled. "There's going to be plenty more of Magnus, the show only started," Will smiled.

"Yeah, come play with us," Jace pouted, grabbing Alec's hand and shaking it around like a little kid.

"Come play with you where?" Alec eyed them suspiciously. Jace and Will grinned at each other somewhat menacingly. Alec took a step back, slightly scared. Before Jace could even say a word Alec briskly said, "Never mind, I'm not going with you anywhere."

"You're no fun, Alec," Will frowned. "You didn't even know what we were gonna say-"

"And I don't want to know," Alec said, rushing away from them.

"Alec!" Jace called.

"Don't follow me!" he huffed grumpily. Now that he was escaping the two boys who wanted to drag him to who-knows-where he was missing Magnus' stage. He rounded a corner and left backstage. As Alec stepped out of the shadows people gasped and rushed over to him. He smiled at them and walked faster in fear of a mob attacking him; honestly, he wasn't up for that right now. He followed the long path of the marble bar area until he spotted a quaint, private lounging area with several plush seating arrangements and coffee tables. It was marked off with red velvet stanchions and two guards at the entrance.

Alec's first idea was that he was definitely going to take refuge there until he spotted two familiar figures in the same outfit as him, one on top of the other on a loveseat. Alec could spot that silvery-white ponytail from miles away._ Jem. Sebastian._ He stomped towards the lounging area.

As he was about to enter the two guards raised their arms and halted him. "VIPs only."

Alec's jaw dropped, extremely offended. If he wasn't a VIP then how did Sebastian and Jem get in? "Excuse me, but if you couldn't tell I'm actually one of the gogo boys," Alec said with sass, pointing towards his very obvious outfit. Alec was kind of surprised he was showing so much attitude; he figured it was because he felt fired up after seeing Jem and Sebastian. In the background he could hear Matthew announcing that Jace and Will were about to go on. "And if _they _can get in so can I!" Alec whined as he pointed towards the two other gogo boys inside.

"Our apologies," one of the guards said and the two guards stepped aside to let him in. Alec raised his chin. _Yeah, suckers. I'm VIP material_. He stuck his tongue at the back of their heads.

Alec quickly walked over to where Jem and Sebastian were situated and clicked his tongue in disapproval. The two boys were pretty much all over each other. Jem was straddling Sebastian, both arms thrown around his neck while kissing him very passionately. Sebastian tugged on Jem's ponytail and Jem moaned into his mouth. _Going at it when they aren't even on stage and totally in public. Those two little-__  
_  
"Ehem," Alec coughed. He was unheard. "_EHEM_."

Jem dazedly broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder. He was panting and he hiccupped when he saw Alec standing there, arms crossed and face pouting. "Alec!"

Sebastian rolled his neck and laid back. "Oh my, we have a little guest," he smiled. "Would you like to join us?"

Alec eyed them. "Very funny." He waved his hand, gesturing Jem to get off Sebastian. Jem, slightly confused, reluctantly slid off the boy and Alec immediately squeezed himself in between the two.

Sebastian laughed in disbelief, "Alexander, you have got to be the biggest cockblock in the world at the moment."

"Good," Alec smiled triumphantly. Jem face palmed.

"James, get back here," Sebastian whined, patting his lap.

Alec lifted his legs up onto the loveseat, throwing them over Jem's legs and putting his head on Sebastian's lap. "I think not," Alec said. Alec wiggled a little bit until he got comfortable with his position. From here Alec had a flawless view of the stage; it was almost a miracle he could see Magnus from where he was laying. "I'm going to stay here until it's my turn to go on, kay?" Alec chuckled evilly.

Sebastian groaned and looked over at Jem. "Is this about the whole getting laid thing?" he tried to whisper.

"I CAN HEAR YOU." Alec announced. He continued to watch Magnus happily afterwards, head on Sebastian's thighs and legs caging Jem in place.

Jem frowned and nodded at Sebastian. Sebastian sighed, "Alec, I _have_ actually talked about this with James earlier." He cocked his head to the side, "You don't need to get jealous of how much he gets it and you're _absolutely _welcome to join us next time."

Alec looked up at Sebastian to see if he was being serious. He was and Alec made a sour face, "Oh _hell _no!" Alec stabbed Sebastian in the stomach once before he turned back over to watch Magnus. "Don't mention that idea ever again."

Jem snorted and rolled his eyes. _Told you he wouldn't like it_, he mouthed to Sebastian.

* * *

"Alec, you're drooling on my pants," Sebastian tapped Alec on the cheek. Alec had been watching Magnus the entire time. His eyes had become completely glazed and his mouth hung open. Alec wiped his mouth absentmindedly and continued to stare at Magnus' beauty from afar. Since Alec did not permit either Sebastian or Jem to get up from their positions they were both forced to watch Magnus with him. It was like getting stuck with your best friend who insisted on watching a movie you weren't interested in. They sat there, both completely bored out of their minds. They obviously didn't see Magnus the way Alec did; it was just another stripper and his pole to their eyes.

"I might kill myself if I have to sit here and watch any longer," Sebastian whined. He looked over at Jem, attempting a risk and slowly leaned in. He stuck his lips out, trying to get even a little kiss from Jem seeing that Alec was concentrated on Magnus. He was wrong. Alec was quick to notice and pinched Sebastian on the leg before he could capture Jem's lips. Sebastian flinched and went back to his position regretfully. Jem kept his elbow on his armrest and propped his chin up on it, puffing out his cheeks.

After a few more minutes Magnus finished up his stage. He was completely bare of clothing now, spare his Calvin Kleins, and he blew kisses to the crowd. He was covered in sweat but it only added more to his appearance. Alec gulped and licked his lips. _Ugh, Magnus._

"THANK GOD." Sebastian cried out when Magnus waved to the crowd one last time before disappearing backstage. "It's over! It's over! Jem, baby, come to me!" Alec was caught off guard and he rolled off of the couch, landing on the floor with a _thud_. Sebastian scrambled towards Jem and clung onto him immediately. He put his face into Jem's neck and wrapped his arms and legs around the boy like a pillow extra tight. "Jem, I thought I'd never be able to touch you again, even though you were like two feet away from me. It was torture!" He hummed into Jem's neck happily.

"Did you miss me that much?" Jem chuckled.

Alec got off the floor and hissed at them, "Hey! You pushed me off, and that hurt!"

"Sorry, darling," Jem frowned, "But it looks like it's your turn to go up." He shrugged and smiled. He leaned his head against Sebastian's who cuddled up to him now. _That Jem, I knew he wanted to get rid of me this whole time, too.__  
_  
"Our little cockblock has to go work," Sebastian stuck his tongue out and waved at Alec goodbye. "Don't worry, we'll watch you from here. Have fun!" He winked.

Alec pinched his lips and walked away, leaving the two alone together again. _At least I got to cockblock them even for a little bit_. Alec nodded to himself.

When Alec got to the backstage he spotted Magnus. He was standing in front of a big electric fan, all skin and briefs, cooling off. Alec forced himself to look away.

"Alexander!" Matthew said as he came up to him, "You ready?" Alec nodded and Matthew proceeded to announce Alec on stage.

Alec walked into the spotlight and the crowd hooted and hollered at him. The music never stopped and suddenly all Alec could hear was its pounding rhythm. He was transforming again. Alec could feel the heat in his body rising and soon his body was lost in the beat of the music. The attention the crowd was giving him drove his senses wild; it felt amazing to be up on stage. He forgot about everything and focused on his show. Alec popped the button on his pants and shimmied them down. He licked his lips teasingly at the crowd, using the pole as leverage and bent over slowly to flaunt his ass at them. He slapped his butt and the crowd moaned.

* * *

Alec's hour on stage went by faster than he thought it would; he didn't even feel tired once it was over. He had discarded his vest long ago and happily danced around in only his little briefs. Every now and then he would go over to the crowd and pull someone up to dance with him. By the end of Alec's hour he had probably danced with all the hot guys he could find and surprisingly the thought of Magnus hadn't even interrupted his performance once. For some reason he felt like Magnus was watching and he wanted to show him he wasn't just that little scaredy cat hiding under the covers of their bed. Alec also knew that sooner or later he would come down from his performing high and he would kick himself later for being such a slut on stage again.

Alec was panting as he blew a few last kisses to the crowd and winked a couple of times as he walked away from the spotlight. As Alec progressed into the dimness of backstage he could feel his stage high wearing off. He felt his body slightly ache and he huffed as he raised his arms up to stretch his body. When he did so he realized how bare of clothing he was still and brought his arms up to cross them over his chest. He thought about his vest and pants however the staff picked them up off the floor after he got off stage. _Ugh, where do I find some clothes around here_? He thought miserably.

He spotted Jem and Sebastian walking towards him. Alec pursed his lips at them as they approached. "Alec! You were so good up there, baby," Sebastian smiled at him.

"Thanks," Alec said quietly. He was too achy to reply with a snarky comment.

"What's with the face?" Jem frowned. He reached up and fixed Alec's bangs.

"Clothes," he pinched his lips in a tight line.

"Oh, well Jem and I need to go so maybe if you go find Jace or Will they can get you some. They were with us at the lounge just a while ago and I'm pretty sure they're still there," Sebastian suggested.

"No way. I think if they get a hold of me they're gonna make me do something weird," Alec puffed out his cheeks.

"Or you could ask one of the staff," Sebastian shrugged, taking Jem's hand and starting to walk away. "Good luck!" he called out.

Alec stood there for a second and looked around him. There were a bunch of staff walking around, directing and managing things. He shook his head no; he hated talking to people he didn't know. Alec frowned and decided to just deal with his bareness. He found a random chair in the middle of backstage and sat it in.

After a little bit Alec heard someone behind him, "Hey." Alec's eyes shot up and looked over his shoulder.

Alec's jaw opened in surprise and he stood up immediately, "Magnus." Alec put his hands behind his back and clutched them tightly together.

Magnus was walking towards him and when he got close enough Alec was looking up at those beautiful, green eyes. He was wearing his cardigan again, the one he was wearing when he found Alec and Sebastian sneaking around him, but he was still bare of pants. Alec gulped and shivered. "Are you cold?" Magnus asked. His voice was like silk and it felt like Magnus was caressing him with his words.

"Umm... N-no?" Alec was a terrible liar because he seemed to shiver even more after he said that. He brought his hands up unconsciously and rubbed his arms.

The corners of Magnus' mouth went up just slightly before he unbuttoned his cardigan and took it off. Alec couldn't find the words or get the breath to tell him to stop. "Here," Magnus said, holding out his cardigan.

"But w-what about you?" Alec thought. _No, no I can't take it from him_!

"Don't worry about me," Magnus chuckled lightly. "I was just going to look for Jordan and saw you here all by yourself with no clothes on. Take it."

Alec took Magnus' cardigan with a shaking hand and clutched it to his chest. "Thank you," Alec mumbled.

"Do you want to come with me?" Magnus asked.

"N-no, I think I'm just going to take a rest," Alec bit his lip.

Magnus patted Alec lightly on the head, "Alright. Take good care of my cardigan, okay?" Alec nodded and Magnus went off.

The moment Magnus disappeared from his sight Alec squealed. _Magnus gave me his cardigan to wear_! He swooned. He unfolded the cardigan and immediately slipped it on. It was a little big and definitely too long for him. The thick, woven material wrapped around him cozily and the sleeves went past his hands until only his fingertips were visible. Unlike Magnus he buttoned it up all the way until the buttons stopped right below his chest. He grabbed the collar of the cardigan and pulled them up to his cheeks. He snuggled into the fabric, inhaling Magnus' sandalwood and cologne scent. The cardigan was still warm from Magnus wearing it earlier and he felt so safe in it. Alec hummed, feeling super special.

He walked dazedly, not knowing where he was going but not caring either. He hugged Magnus' cardigan to his body and couldn't help a few giggles every now and then thinking about how Magnus offered his clothes to him. _Oh Magnus, you are such a gentleman!_

Alec soon found himself nearing the bar. There were some spare seats and he was actually aching to sit down. He looked around tentatively first before taking a seat on one of the bar stools. He sighed; he hadn't noticed how much his feet were hurting. Alec had no interest in drinking so he turned away from the marble bar and watched Jem and Sebastian up on stage. Suddenly he realized he wasn't that interested in their performance either so he turned back to the bar and rested his elbows onto the table. He kept his face down, hoping to try and not get any of the bartender's attentions, and fiddled with his fingers.

It didn't work; a tall and slender bartender stepped up in front of him and asked, "Hello, would you like a drink?"

Alec looked up at him, startled, "N-no thank you!" Alec grew extremely nervous now because the guy, though Alec refused a drink, was starting to whip up something in front of him.

"I saw you up on stage just a while ago," the guy said while pouring and mixing alcohol in his silver shaker.

"Oh, really?" Alec said awkwardly. Alec's instinct was telling him to walk away from the bar _now _but he sat there like his butt was glued to the chair.

"Mhm," the bartender grinned, continuing his little chit chat, "You really know how to shake your thing." Alec mentally face palmed and screamed inside his head.

Alec watched with big eyes as the bartender poured out his finished product from the shaker into a tall martini glass he plopped in front of Alec. It was a bright, electric orange color and he topped it off with a lemon wedge. "On the house," he winked and walked away to serve another customer.

Alec stared at the drink, mildly horrified. The one thing that Alec tried to stay away from most was alcohol because one sip made him do things he would otherwise not do. It was like how he transformed on stage, except ten times worse. The last time Alec drank was at a banger in highschool and let's just say he woke up the next day naked in a bed with five other guys. _Oh my God, oh my God_. Alec shook his head wildly, trying not to recall the horrifying memory. _I can't drink this! But then... it would be really rude if I didn't_. Alec looked around him at the other people drinking at the bar. He reached for the glass and brought it near his face. He could smell an intense tang and his mouth watered_. It has been years... Maybe one sip wouldn't hurt._

He touched the rim of the glass to his lips and tilted it up. Alec's face pinched instantly when the bitter sweetness of the alcohol flowed into his mouth. He swallowed painfully, feeling it burn down his throat. His face turned bright red. It was an electrifying feeling and Alec took another drink from his glass. Soon enough Alec finished it and when he did his body was humming. He licked his lips and they tasted of alcohol. _Oh damn. That felt good._ He could already feel his mind getting lost from his body.

"Mister bartender guy," Alec called out. The bartender who served him earlier turned to him. "Can I have another?"

The guy smirked, "Of course." He whipped up another drink for Alec and handed it to him. Alec took it with shaky hands and downed it. He sighed, feeling so good.

Alec lost count of how many drinks he consumed because by the fifth his mind was whirling. Everything was swaying and Alec grasped the marble table hard, afraid he would fall off his seat. As Alec drank his seventh glass the bartender looked at him worriedly, "Hey, slow down."

"Wuh?" Alec bit his bottom lip. His face was completely flushed and his eyes could only open halfway.

"You _are _going to pay for these, right?" the guy asked.

Alec hiccupped. He had no money on him. _Shit_. "Y-yeah."

As soon as the guy turned away to attend another customer Alec scrambled off his chair. He fell onto his knees at first but then forced himself up and ran away. _Oh fuck, what am I doing_? Alec couldn't process anything correctly and he felt like he was going to be sick thinking about the legality of what he just did.

Then, from the corner of his eye he spotted the man of his dreams. Magnus was leaning against a column, watching whoever was up on stage. What gave him away? The twinkling mess of glitter on his chest that even Alec could identify completely intoxicated. Alec, though his mind was lost in oblivion, turned to his direction and his feet took him to Magnus.

* * *

**Wow, I'm tired aha. Finally finished editing this after so many distractions today.**

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you guys liked this chapter! So much stuff happened, I know. From Jordan's sunburn and then Alec being a cockblock and then getting drunk, phew. I aimed for a funner, more humorous chapter and I hope I made you guys laugh or chuckle even once c:**

**Oh boy oh boy, what's going to happen in the next chapter when he gets to Magnus? (even I'm not sure what's going to happen yet). I hope you guys keep looking forward to my story hehe.**

**Your reviews make me so happy! They make Alec and Magnus very happy too, so please review c: Have a nice day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'd just like to say that this chapter starts off with Alec's POV for a tiny tiny bit and the rest is all Magnus :) hope you like it!**

**Chapter 10**

Alec tripped over his feet as he tried to stay upright. Twenty feet to Magnus felt like twenty miles. He didn't know why he went straight to him, probably because he was just desperate to find someone he knew before he did something completely insane. He was so relieved when he was a mere two feet away from Magnus that his legs wobbled and he fell forward. He was expecting the floor to catch his fall but instead he fell straight into Magnus' arms.

* * *

Magnus was watching a couple of guys on stage, the clubs regular gogo boys, when he suddenly saw Alec from the corner of his eye. He gasped, completely caught off guard, because the next thing he knew Alec was about to collapse. His quick reflexes saved the boy from face planting the floor. "Alexander! What's wrong?" Magnus tried to get Alec to stand back up but Alec stayed languid in his arms. Magnus adjusted Alec in his grasp to look at his face. His eyes were closed and his cheeks burned a bright red. He had never seen Alec so... so not Alec. He could smell alcohol in his breath. _Oh shit, he's wasted._

"Magnus... Magnus..." Alec panted. He kept mumbling incoherent things and giggled every now and then. Alec half-laid against him with his head on his shoulder and started drawing random shapes onto his chest with his finger, tongue hanging out a little. The normal Alec he knew would have flinched by his touch but now here he was half-hanging on to him, all touchy-feely. It was most peculiar and Magnus started to worry.

"Alec, are you-"

Alec raised a hand and nearly slapped it onto Magnus' cheek to direct their faces closer to each other. Magnus flinched a little. "Magnus, I think I f-fucked up." His knees lost strength and Magnus caught him again. Alec's head rolled back and he chuckled out loud. "I mean I_ am_ fucked up."

_Oh God, this is bad_. "That's it, I'm taking you to Jordan," Magnus said as he gripped the back of Alec's thighs and threw him over his shoulder. Alec was so much lighter than he thought. _Goodness, does he even eat_? Alec gasped like a little girl and burst out into giggles. Magnus only had Alec over his shoulder for about a few seconds before Alec stopped giggling abruptly.

"M-Magnus," there was panic in Alec's voice, "Put me d-down. I think I'm gonna puke." Alec slapped a hand over his mouth and clenched his eyes.

"You can barely walk," Magnus huffed. Instead of putting Alec down he switched his carrying position. Now he carried Alec in his arms like a bride. With one hand Alec gripped the back of Magnus' neck and the other cupped his mouth. It looked like he was having an internal battle with himself to not vomit all over Magnus. "Hang in there, okay?" Magnus was starting to get anxious. Alec nodded, eyes pinched.

"Fuck, where the hell is Jordan?" Magnus muttered. It took him ages to find him earlier and now he was missing again. The other boys were nowhere in sight either. Magnus looked down at Alec and a rush of horrible thoughts filled his mind, thinking of what would have happened if Alec was left alone in this massive club completely drunk. He suddenly felt really protective of Alec. Who knows how many guys would've tried to take advantage of the poor, intoxicated boy? "Alec, how about I find us a seat and wait a while first so I can find somebody we actually know in here?"

Alec shook his head, "I don't... don't like it here." Alec's head lolled back and he swallowed hard. He whispered, "Magnus just take me our room." Another wave of sickness came over Alec and he slapped his hand over his mouth again. "Please."

Magnus cursed silently. The boys' shifts weren't over for the night and if he left with Alec before they were done they were going to get in serious trouble. With no other member around them made the entire thing worse, but what other choice did Magnus have? He needed to take care of Alec first. Magnus found the nearest exit and headed straight for the elevator. Luckily, not many people were outside where they exited because it would have been really strange to see two half-naked guys going around. It would be quite the show.

An empty elevator opened up to them and Magnus carried Alec in. "Alec, I'm putting you down." He touched Alec's feet to the floor carefully first and Alec surprisingly withheld his weight, though he did instantly put his arms wrapped around him. Alec pressed his cheek against his chest. Magnus punched the button to their floor and closed the elevator.

"Feel better?" he asked, patting Alec on the back lightly. He looked down at Alec holding on to him. He was still wearing his cardigan and Magnus noticed how over-sized it was on him. After he gave Alec his cardigan he was given a spare one from Jordan. The cardigan slipped off one of Alec's shoulders and Magnus pulled it back over to prevent the exposure.

"Mm," Alec muffled against Magnus, his breath chilling his slightly exposed chest.

Magnus pursed his lips, "Alec, I'm going to get in a lot of trouble because of this."

"Sorry," he whispered. After a few seconds Alec murmured, "Magnus... I think you're really pretty."

"Am I?" Magnus raised an eyebrow. The comment was so out of the blue.

Alec looked up at him, blue eyes twinkling, "Yah, I really..." Alec scrunched his face, trying to find the words, "really like your sparkles." He tapped Magnus' chest lightly where he had the most glitter on him.

Magnus couldn't help a snort. "Thank you," he said, eyeing the intoxicated boy in his arms. Honestly he had no idea what to do at the moment; he'd never encountered anything like this before. From watching Alec act on-stage and off-stage he knew about his two different personalities. Alec was showing his innocent, cute side right now but what if suddenly his seductive, wild side came out? His thoughts were interrupted by Alec again.

"Magnus, why don't you like me?" Alec asked like a little kid. He was looking up him with round, puppy dog eyes and a huge frown.

Magnus' chest pinched. "Of course I like you, Alexander," he said softly.

"Nuh huh," Alec shook his head slowly, "then w-why don't you pay attention to me?" Alec was having difficulty pronouncing the words.

Magnus didn't know if he wanted to be truthful or not. He could already tell that Alec was the type to get drunk and not remember a thing the next day. "I do, but you've already got four boys taking care of you," Magnus said sadly, "I didn't think you needed another."

"Of c-course I-" Alec couldn't finish what he was saying because the elevator opened and Magnus scooped him back up in his arms. He walked out and successfully found their room. Magnus had taken out his mini room key from where he hid it in his shoe before he picked up Alec and opened the door immediately. He kicked the door close with his foot and went straight for their bedroom. Alec kept his eyes closed; the jostling made him queasy again.

"We're here," Magnus announced, gently laying Alec onto their still-messy bed.

Alec groaned and turned over to put his face in a pillow. Magnus sat next to him and rubbed his back, "How are you feeling?"

Alec whimpered and Magnus took that as he was not doing so well. He ran his fingers through Alec's hair, the pads of his fingers pressing his scalp as an attempt to try and soothe him. It was true about what he had said earlier, Magnus thought. He felt that Alec didn't need his attention because he was already so pampered by the other boys. He had always found Alec attractive and unique, that was a fact.

The first time he had seen those blue eyes was on Alec's first day on the job. "Welcome the newest member of our little family, boys," Jordan had announced while displaying Alec with his hands. Magnus saw Alec glance at him and his heart skipped a beat. Alec was blushing, his dark bangs getting in the way of his beautiful eyes and he kept his mouth sealed shut. Jace was the first to start babying Alec and then the other boys followed. Soon there was no more of Alec's attention for him so he decided to forget about those blue eyes and just continue on with his job. It was a sad feeling and it seemed to make him long for Alec more. He bear'd it, though. Then there was that day at the meet and greet where the feelings almost came rushing back. He had spotted that little charm Alec kept on his phone on the floor and immediately picked it up. It was the first time he saw Alec's eyes up close and God, how blue they were. He couldn't stop thinking about him after that and how envious he was of the other boys. He wasn't going to lie, he could have gotten it all; the fame, the fortune, the boys-they were all in his reach but yet he couldn't go for that one thing he secretly desired most: Alec.

"Alec, you stay here while I go find Jordan or someone to tell them what happened, okay?" Magnus said. He was about to pull away from Alec when a hand clutched his sleeve and stopped him.

"Magnus, don't leave," Alec sounded desperate, looking up at him with his cheeks red and, Magnus was taken aback, eyes filled with lust. He suddenly sat up and started crawling towards him.

"W-what are you doing?" Magnus asked with wide eyes as Alec crawled onto his lap. _Oh no, the other side is coming out_. Magnus was frozen and couldn't move as Alec straddled him.

"Magnus," Alec breathed as he wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck and captured his lips. Magnus made a surprised noise in the back of his throat and gasped. Alec dove into his mouth and moaned loud, ravishing his lips. Alec's sudden kiss was so electrifying he got chills all over his body. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and kissed him back mindlessly. Alec tasted of alcohol and Magnus could feel himself getting intoxicated from his taste. Alec wove his fingers through his hair and pulled. Magnus knew he should have stopped, but he couldn't; kissing Alec felt so incredible and he craved for more. Alec's lips were always how he imagined, incredibly soft and perfect. Alec gnawed on his bottom lip and he grunted; his lip was not fully healed yet but the pain was surprisingly pleasant.

Alec began to slack so Magnus took over, kissing him slower and savoring his mouth. Alec tried to take a breath in between kisses but Magnus did not allow him, capturing his lips again and again. Alec clutched his hair, whimpering.

With the hair pulling and the sounds Alec was making Magnus was getting aroused fast. His mind became fogged up with his overwhelming desire for Alec. His fingers itched to touch Alec's skin. His hands found the buttons of his cardigan and he popped off a couple before taking Alec's arms and bringing them down to his waist so they didn't get in the way. Magnus brought his hands up and slowly slipped the cardigan off Alec's shoulders. Alec's milky white skin felt plush against his fingertips and Alec sighed approvingly. The cardigan pooled around Alec's elbows but Magnus didn't take them off just yet. Magnus put a hand on Alec's lower back and eased him down onto the bed, never breaking their passionate kiss.

Magnus hovered over Alec when he was properly settled on the bed. He broke away from Alec's lips and peppered kisses from Alec's jaw down to his neck. Alec was panting and he arched his back as Magnus' tongue darted out and licked the sensitive area on his nape. Magnus smirked at the reaction and continued to nibble and suck on that area more.

"M-Magnus," Alec panted.

Magnus pressed a kiss on Alec's chest where his heart was and came back up to kiss kiss on the mouth again. "What is it?" he breathed hoarsely against his lips.

"I want to... I need to tell you-" Alec murmured breathlessly.

"Hm?" Magnus kissed his delicate, abused lips again.

"M-Magnus I-" Magnus heard him whisper before he stopped quiet.

"What?" Magnus opened his eyes to take a proper look at Alec. He laid there underneath him with his eyes closed; his head lolled back and his face completely blank. A surge of worry came over him, snapping him out of his daze. "Alexander?" Alec did not respond and laid limp under him, unmoving. "Oh, fuck."

* * *

**Oh my, Magnus and Alec sexy time. Ill just be straight forward and say I'm so sorry I made Alec pass out right when they were getting to the good part. But hey, now we know how Magnus feels :) maybe the two of them should get drunk together and we see what happens then, haha! Oh, I tease.**

**If you review Magnus, Alec, and I will all love you forever and ever. (I'm running out of things to offer, oh no) Please review! They make me super happy c: thank you so much and I hope you look forward to the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Alec woke up to an ear-splitting headache. He pressed his hands to his ears, rolling over and letting out a pained cry. Light from outside the window pierced his eyelids and he grabbed whatever he could to cover his head. _What's happening to me_? His eyes felt glued shut and he squinted painfully. Somehow...waking up like this felt like dejavu.

Alec yelped, shot up and checked his body. To his slight relief he was wearing clothes and he was alone in, apparently, his hotel room. The door opened and Magnus rushed in, "Alexander! You're awake!" Alec suddenly felt his stomach cave in. He slapped a hand over his mouth and scrambled off the bed. He pushed open the closest door he saw and to his luck it was the bathroom. Alec fell onto his knees and immediately wretched into the toilet.

Magnus ran up behind him and rubbed his back comfortingly, "There, there. Let it out." Alec gripped the edge of the toilet hard and miserably vomited out his guts. When Alec thought he had spilled out everything he had in his stomach, which was barely anything, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and slammed the toilet seat cover down. Alec whimpered, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes as he heard the flush of shame. _Fuck my life right now._

"What the hell?" Alec groaned, clutching his stomach.

Magnus wet a towel and wiped Alec's face, "Are you okay?"

"I feel like _crap_," he cringed, "Everything literally hurts." Alec honestly wanted to cry. He was so confused and he hadn't felt this way in years. His body was unforgiving and then there was that continuous pounding in his head. So many questions flooded his mind. How did he get here? What happened at the club last night after he drank? Alec's head hurt so much he couldn't even attempt to remember.

"You're really hung-over," Magnus frowned. "Can I ask you why you were drinking last night?" Alec looked up at Magnus and found him completely straight-faced. He looked so serious it was almost scaring him.

"I just tried o-one..." Alec mumbled, "And then another... And then I don't remember anything after that."

Magnus cupped Alec's face with his hands, "You passed out on me last night and I almost had a heart attack. Do not do that ever again."

Alec's heart started to race, "M-Magnus..." He was terrified of the answer, but Alec had to know, "What exactly happened last night?" Alec held his breath.

For some odd reason Alec thought he saw Magnus blush. "You found me, I brought you to our room, and then you passed out on me," he said simply.

Alec's eyes widened. He was genuinely surprised. "T-that's it?" Alec thought it was peculiar, "I didn't do anything stupid... or disgusting?"

Magnus thought about it for a second and hesistated, "Nothing really important you need to know, but you did almost throw up on me and my cardigan." Alec clenched his eyes. _Can I die right now_? Magnus continued, "I also had to pay for your drinks."

Alec face palmed, remembering now how he ran away from the bar without paying. "How did you know I didn't?"

"I had a feeling," Magnus replied, combing his hair back with his fingers.

Alec ached. "Oh my God. Does everyone know? Jem, Jace-"

"No, I didn't tell them," Magnus helped Alec up and led him back to the bed. "I told them you were feeling really sick, which was true," Magnus said softly, "but I still got a whipping from Jordan."

Alec's jaw dropped, "What?"

Magnus chuckled a little, serious aura gone, "Not literally. It was a good thing we weren't noticed gone, he let it slide this time."

"That's a relief...but..." Alec paused, unsure of what to say, "My clothes, d-did you...?" Alec said nervously, looking down at himself. He was wearing absolutely unfamiliar clothing- a black, cotton tee and leopard print pajama bottoms.

"Yeah...I hope you don't mind," Magnus said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "I didn't want you waking up half naked and freaking out." Alec pinched the bridge of his nose, very embarrassed but very thankful at the same time. "I also didn't want to go through your luggage without your consent...so I just let you wear mine."

Magnus' consideration went up on his list of 'Why Magnus is a Perfect Human Being". Alec collapsed back into the bed and stuffed his face against the comforter, letting out a pathetic noise. "I gave you a hard time last night, huh?" he said miserably.

"You really don't remember anything?" Magnus asked.

"Not a thing," Alec murmured into the bedding.

Magnus let out a breath, "I'll make you some coffee and get you aspirin, stay here."

Alec listened to Magnus pad away and close the door behind him. Alec let out a little whimper, _Magnus... Took care of everything last night? I'm going to die. How can I ever repay him_? Alec heard an irritating vibrating noise so he picked up his head. It was his phone and he saw it glowing on the nightstand. He inched towards it and clumsily picked it off the table. Alec squinted at the bright screen. _4:45pm, 42 Unread Text Messages_. Alec rubbed his eye and grunted as he looked through his texts. Most were from Jace and the most recent text he got from him was two minutes ago saying "**Alec my bb, I luv u and pls feel better ok?**" with about fifteen little kissy-faced emoticons. He skimmed through the rest of Jace's texts and they were all pretty much saying the same thing. Three hours ago he texted, "**Magnus won't let me in ur hotel room! Tell him to let us in, pls?"** Not giving up, his next text after that said, "**Bb, I will be there l8r to comfort u and take care of u ok? Even if I have to beat down that door to ur room!**" _Ugh, Jace. Like I would be able to reply to you if I was unconscious.__  
_  
He exited out of Jace's texts and went into Jem's. "**Alec, don't read Jace's texts. He's been sitting here spamming your inbox all day**." Alec sighed. "**Do call me if you read this to let me know you're alive? Magnus won't tell us anything besides you were sick :ccc Oh, and don't forget we love you, and we're really worried!**"

The door opened and Magnus came in with a small mug of steaming coffee and a couple of aspirins in his hand. Alec jumped a little because he was so concentrated on his phone. "Your phone has been going off all day," Magnus said. Alec sat up and Magnus lightly handed him the mug and pills.

"I never check my phone," Alec lightly commented, popping the aspirin in his mouth and swallowing them dry. He brought the mug to his lips and watched as Magnus stared curiously at his phone. "You can look through it, if you want." Magnus raised an eyebrow at him surprised he made that offer. "I don't really mind," he said with a tiny voice and sipped his coffee. It was so hot it felt like it was burning his tongue but it tasted good and warmed his body.

Magnus picked up his phone and made an obnoxious sound as he read the texts. "That Jace."

"They came to visit earlier?" Alec asked, peeking up from his cup shyly.

"Mhm," Magnus said, eyes glued to the phone screen. "I didn't let them in. You probably heard," he said, referring to his phone.

"Yeah," Alec said meekly.

"I didn't want them to wake you up," Magnus said, "You know how fussy they can get sometimes." Alec nodded and Magnus took his finished cup from his hands. He quickly got up and returned it to the kitchen sink.

Alec looked at Magnus as he walked back into the room and only noticed is outfit now. He was wearing pajama bottoms and a plain wife beater. "Magnus, you didn't go out all day?"

Magnus looked at him curiously, "No, why?" Magnus reached and patted Alec's cheek, "I couldn't just leave you alone, unconscious and with a hangover."

"Sorry," Alec rubbed his head pathetically. He pouted, feeling guilty. _I'm such a burden. Magnus can't even have a proper vacation day…_

"Don't look like that," Magnus pinched Alec's cheek lightly. He took a seat next to Alec on the bed and like he had just read Alec's mind he said, "You're not a burden." Alec's heart jumped.

There was an awkward silence before Alec whispered, "I-I should call Jem." He picked his phone up again.

Magnus bit his lip, looking unsure. "Maybe you should rest some more before you do... I can almost guarantee Jace will come breaking into our room the first ring."

It was too late, Alec had already dialed Jem and he answered instantly. "Alec!"

"H-hey, Jem," Alec said nervously. Magnus was watching him and he rubbed his arm awkwardly.

"How are you feeling?" Jem asked. Alec could hear the worry in his voice. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Alec looked up a little at his roommate, "thanks to Magnus." Alec blushed hard, feeling really shy he'd just said that in front of Magnus. Alec nearly dropped his phone when he suddenly heard shrieking. The loud noise hurt his ears.

There was some static on the other line before he heard a booming voice. "ALEC! BABY!" Guess who.

Alec slumped. "Hi...Jace," he said unenthusiastically.

"Alec, you don't know how worried I've been all day!" Jace yelled through the phone. It sounded like he was fighting someone in the background. "Did you see my texts? I typed each one out from the bottom of my heart-"

"You dick, give me back my phone!" Alec heard Jem shout at Jace.

"Stop it, guys!" another boy yelled, Will, Alec assumed. Alec's eyes widened in slight horror at the sound of crashing and slapping on the other line. He pressed **End **quickly, shutting his phone up.

"That was scary," Alec whispered.

Magnus laughed, "Idiots."

Alec's phone almost instantly started to ring again. He hesitated to answer, "...Hello?"

"I'm so sorry about that, darling," it was Jem again, sounding very composed now. _Thank God_.

Magnus gestured Alec to hand him his phone so he did. Magnus pressed the loudspeaker button and smirked, "Did you win?"

"Ha ha, very funny, Magnus." Jem said, "And to be quite frank I did."

"JAMES IS SITTING ON MY FACE," they heard Jace yell in the background.

"Silly, if I was sitting on your face you wouldn't be able to talk right now." Jem said to Jace, though they could clearly hear every word over the phone. "Will and I are sitting on his back," Jem said proudly to Alec and Magnus, correcting Jace. Magnus rolled his eyes and Alec face palmed. _Oh gosh._

"Very nice," Magnus commented. Alec stared at Magnus as he leaned back on one palm while he held up his phone with the other hand; he was looking flawless as usual. "Where are you guys, anyway?"

"My place," Jem replied, "And this idiot and Will crashed here cause you wouldn't let us in your place."

"Don't blame it on Magnus," Alec said defensively. Alec's face burned, surprised he said that out loud. Magnus chuckled lightly.

"Awww, I'm sorry, baby. How about you come over now? We could watch a movie or something."

Alec looked at Magnus nervously. Magnus shrugged, "Up to you."

"Umm... Okay?" Alec said; oh, he was horrible at saying no.

"Yay!" Jem cheered. "We'll be waiting!" He last said before Magnus hung up.

Alec fell back in the bed and groaned. _Good going Alec, now you have to go see the circus monkeys with a killer headache_. Magnus pursed his lips, "Would you like me to carry you there?"

Magnus snorted when Alec's head shot up, big blue eyes a little shell shocked at his offer.

* * *

Alec didn't end up getting carried by Magnus and he was slightly relieved and slightly disappointed at the same time. It would have been so embarrassing, he wasn't _that _sick…or so he thought when they walked in the elevator and the motion made him terribly nauseous. He held a palm to his forehead and tried to breathe in slowly.

"I should have let you eat before we left," Magnus said regrettably.

"It's fine," Alec mumbled. _Jesus Christ, please, never let me drink again_. "Should we tell them I'm hung-over?"

"I don't think it's necessary," Magnus said while bringing his hand up to fix Alec's bangs. His fingers outlined his temple to his jaw with a feathery touch as he brought his hand back down. Alec held his breath to keep his heart from stammering.

Alec breathed more easily now that the elevator stopped and opened. It was so awkward walking down the hallway with Magnus. People who passed by probably thought it was really peculiar how two guys, who they probably saw last night at the club, were walking around in their animal-print pajama pants. It was Magnus who had suggested that they didn't need to change clothes since they were only going to hang out with the other boys inside their hotel room. Alec couldn't help feeling intimidated next to him. _How can you look so flawless even in your sleep clothes with no makeup on_? Alec puffed out his cheeks. _I probably look so trashy right now_.

"I think this is it," Magnus said mid-laughter, interrupting his thoughts. Alec looked up to see Magnus pointing to a door with a small banner on the front that said _'Jem and Sebastian's Love Suite_'.

"I think I'm going to vomit," Alec gagged at the sickening display of hearts and flowers on the banner.

Magnus continued to laugh as he pressed the ringer. Alec heard running footsteps and the door swung open. They were greeted by Jem, "Alec! Magnus! You came!" Jem immediately attached himself to Alec's arm.

"Yep," Magnus said, "I like your banner thing, by the way."

"_Do _you?" Jem said with sarcastic happiness, "I think it's revolting." He made a face and ushered them in. "I would've torn it down by now but Sebastian paid me to keep it up so..." Alec gave him a funny face. "Darling, are you feeling okay?"

"I've been better," Alec said quietly. The aspirin helped with his headache but didn't completely make it go away.

"Wow, what a party," Magnus commented blandly as they entered. Sebastian was dead asleep on the couch, mouth hanging open with his arms and legs splayed out everywhere. Jace and Will, on the other hand, were making out on the floor in the corner. Alec looked at Jem with a funny expression. _Wow, and I thought Jace would've attacked me by now_.

Alec thought too soon because Jace heard them come in and looked up mid-kiss. He yelped, pushing Will down and running straight for the other blue-eyed boy. Alec closed his eyes, waiting for the blow, but instead Magnus had stepped in front of him and caught Jace. Alec heaved a sigh of relief.

"Jace, the poor boy isn't feeling well," Jem scolded.

Will rolled over on the floor, grunting. "That wasn't nice."

"I just wanted to give Alec a hug," Jace pouted at Magnus, wriggling to try and free himself.

"Just a hug," Magnus said firmly, letting Jace go. Jace clapped his hands excitedly and pranced over to Alec. Alec gulped.

"C'mere," he said before wrapping his arms warmly around his shoulders. To his surprise it was actually pleasant and he automatically put his arms around Jace as well. "See, my baby likes it," Jace bragged, snuggling Alec into his arms more. Jace pressed a kiss to Alec's cheek waking him up from his daze. He unwrapped his arms and tried to back away. Jace, like the opportunity seeker he was, grabbed Alec's face before he could escape with both hands and planted a very audible kiss on his lips. Alec recoiled with a shocked pout as Jace giggled excessively, success written all over his face. Magnus clicked his tongue disapprovingly and walked away from them.

Will flicked Jace's ear as he came up behind him. Jace flinched with a screech. Will ignored the boy clutching his ear and looked at Alec up and down," Cute pajamas," he chuckled. "It's like we're having a pajama party."

"They're Magnus'," Alec murmured, cheeks blushing. Jace and Will looked at each other with an "ooooh" expression. Alec's face burned more.

Jem swatted at the two, "Stop it." He turned to Alec, "Alec, have you eaten yet?" he asked. Alec shook his head and Jem quickly took his arm, starting towards the kitchen. Magnus was there chewing up a banana while seated on top of the counter.

"I found some fruit," Magnus pointed to the little basket of fruits next to him. Magnus reached out his half-eaten banana to Alec, "Want the rest?"

Alec's heart raced, thinking about eating something Magnus ate off of too. Alec was about to refuse when Will swooped into the kitchen out of nowhere and took a big bite out of the banana. "Yum," he chewed licking his lips. _That dummy did that on purpose_. Alec snarled.

Magnus' expression dropped, but he didn't say anything. Alec bit his lip and reached for another banana for himself and scarfed it down. Jace walked into the kitchen and gasped, "Hey! That's my fruit basket!"

Magnus looked at the fruit basket and shrugged, "Didn't have your name on it."

Jace frowned and huffed, grabbing the tag on the basket and showed Magnus. "See! Jace, J A C E, right there!" He pointed excessively at the tag to prove his point. He was brimming with a "HAH, I told you so" look.

Magnus was unaffected and he smirked as he picked up an apple from Jace's fruit basket, deliberately taking a big bite out of it in his face, "Oops." Jace was in disbelief and he grabbed the remaining contents of his fruit basket and ran off, probably to go hide them some place else.

Jem rolled his eyes. "Sebastian has a lot of snacks in his bag," Jem suggested instead, "Feel free to help yourself for a little bit." Alec walked over to Sebastian's separate little backpack and it was filled to the brim with junk food. Alec's eyes widened and he smiled, reaching for several bags of chips and candies. He plopped himself on the couch, nudging the still-in-nap-mode Sebastian to give him room, and started eating. He hummed. Nothing felt better than eating your feelings in junk food.

Jem walked over to where Alec was situated and lightly gasped, "Alec, I didn't mean you should eat only the snacks." Alec looked up at him, face in a bag of Doritos. "I meant you could eat some while we waited to call for room service or something."

"Oh," Alec couldn't hide his disappointment.

"Alec, you're going to get fat if you eat all those," Jace teased, walking back from hiding his fruit. At that comment Alec frowned and put the junk food to the side. He puffed out his cheeks, feeling a little self-conscious.

"Well, _someone_ didn't want to share their fruit." Alec muttered unhappily, sending glares at Jace. Jem saw Alec's expression and thumped Jace on the head.

"I was just kidding, baby." Jace said. "And Magnus was eating all of them! I had to…save them…" Magnus gave Jace a look.

"But I'm starving," Alec whined.

* * *

After a few more fist fights and vicious name-calling the boys were finally able to order Alec food. Magnus watched as Alec now happily devoured a plate of steak they ordered with room service. He had finally gotten some real food into his stomach and Magnus felt so relieved. He also couldn't suppress a little smile whenever he saw Alec because he looked so cute in his pajamas. With his messy, undone hair and innocent face Magnus' heart skipped again. Now that he had a little bit of quiet time to think while Alec and the others ate he thought of last night. It was a mess of a memory.

After Alec had passed out he panicked and mentally kicked himself in the head. What had gotten over him, allowing himself to kiss Alec back? It had even almost gone too far. If Alec knew what happened he'd think he had tried to take advantage of him. Good God, that was the last thing he ever wanted to happen. After paying the bartender and discussing with Jordan he went back to the room.

When Magnus got back he saw that Alec was still in the same spot he had left him and he heaved a sigh of relief. He didn't know why, but he was afraid Alec could've regained consciousness and left. Rummaging through his luggage, Magnus picked out the pajama pants and shirt to put on Alec, worried he'd catch a cold. After gently dressing the sleeping boy, a surprisingly platonic gesture, Magnus changed his clothes as well. After he tucked Alec in he pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat, watching over him the rest of the night.

Everyone was now seated around Alec at the kitchen table. Magnus thought it was strangely reminiscent of how families ate together at the table…though not completely the same. Sebastian was drinking a cup of coffee Jem made him, now awake from his nap; Jace and Will were sharing a slice of pizza because apparently "Jace is watching his figure which is why he's protective about his fruits and insists on eating only half a slice of pizza"; Jem was finishing up that bag of Doritos Alec was eating earlier and Magnus sipped on an iced tea. Alec finished eating his meal and he hummed happily, licking his lips. _Those lips that kissed me last night_. Alec slumped with a little pout on his face. _Still fighting a hangover_?

"Jem, you said we were gonna watch a movie," Will complained, playing with the table cloth, "I'm so bored."

"You weren't bored when you were kissing me," Jace stuck his tongue out.

"Don't flatter yourself," Will scoffed.

"Babe," Jace frowned, putting a hand on Will's arm.

Alec look at them in distaste, "You guys are acting like Sebastian and Jem."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jem asked, getting up and putting Alec's plate away. Jace snickered. Sebastian smirked.

Though the whole gang was joking around and relaxed, there was a particular thought that kept grating at the back of Magnus' mind; it was there from the moment he sat down to watch Alec as he slept till now. He tried hard not to show it or let it get to him. It kept replaying over and over in his head every now and then, reminding him about that unfinished phrase…

_"M-Magnus... I want to... I need to tell you..."_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. It was a little filler-y after Alec woke up and stuff but I hope it made you laugh or chuckle at least once! I love letting the other characters tease Alec and then fight about the most ridiculous things. **

**I just started school yesterday and I actually had a fantastic time! I'm writing whenever I can and I hope to update at least once a week, don't you worry!**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter! I love to hear your opinions and favorite parts of each chapter the best. Thank you, again! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"This better not be some chick flick," Will said as Jem popped the DVD into the player.

"Of course not," Jem said mischievously, tossing the DVD case to the side and joining the other boys. They were all in Jem and Sebastian's bedroom, squeezed into their king-sized bed all cozy and, well, touchy-feely too. It was Will's suggestion since the flat screen in their hotel room was in the bedroom. They were all snuggled up under the covers now, waiting for the movie to play.

Magnus' breath caught when he felt fingers slip into his waistband. He looked over at Jace who was cuddling up next to him in the bed with a cheesy grin on his face. "Jace, stop it."

"Why?" Jace chuckled, playing with the pull-strings on his pajama bottoms.

"What happened to you being mad at me with your fruit?" Magnus rolled his eyes. Since all the boys were sharing the single bed he had deliberately planted himself in between Jace and Alec so he wouldn't get bothered by the blonde. He looked over slightly at Alec next to him. He looked so tense and Magnus caught him staring at him and Jace with big blue eyes. He also looked extremely uncomfortable and Magnus ached to do anything to help him relax. At the moment with Jace clinging on to him didn't help at all. "Go play with Will," he hushed at Jace, pushing him towards Will who laid next to him.

"You guys are no fun," Jace pouted, "Haven't you ever heard of 'a family that sleeps together, stays together'?"

Everyone picked their heads up and stared at Jace for a second before replying in unison, "No."

"Well," Jace said, "Now you do, and we're makin' it happen."

"Oh not _again_, Jem," Sebastian groaned, turning over and muffling his words against Jem's neck as the screen on the tv lit up. Music blared and the movie came into life.

"Oh HELL no!" Will gasped as he realized the movie they were watching, "We are _not _watching the Titanic!"

Jem gasped, "What's wrong with you people? This is the best film ever!"

"I like it, too," Magnus heard Alec whisper next to him. He had the sheets pulled up over the half of his face and his baby blues peeked up at the tv screen. _So. Freakin'. Cute._

"James, we've watched this too many times now," Sebastian complained.

"Yeah, but we haven't watched it with the entire gang," Jem chuckled, clearly the only one excited.

"I should've known you'd bring a copy with you here," Sebastian grunted.

"Ew, I'm not good when it comes to sappy romance," Jace scrunched his nose in distaste.

"Let's make out," Will suggested, grabbing Jace's face.

"Shut up, you guys! I can't hear," Jem yelled. Alec sunk lower under the comforter and watched the movie quietly. Magnus rolled his neck and joined Alec in his silent viewing, muting out the other boys.

After a long while of staring blankly at the tv screen, bored out of his mind, Magnus yawned for the umpteenth time. He brought his hand up to rub his eye and lightly nudged Alec's shoulder. He looked over at the boy, almost forgetting he was there because he was so quiet and nearly disappeared under the covers. He had fallen asleep and when Magnus nudged him he hummed as he turned over on his side, Magnus' side. Magnus poked his head up to check what the other boys were doing. Like he suspected, everyone had fallen asleep as well except Jem who stared dewy-eyed at the screen passionately. Magnus rested his head back on the pillow and turned over to face Alec.

Magnus looked at Alec's sleeping face and thought, again, it was the most beautiful and peaceful thing he'd ever seen. He looked like an angel, with his eyelashes fluttering with each breath and his lips ever so slightly parted. Magnus couldn't resist the urge to bring his hand up and caress Alec's face. With the back of his fingers he caressed Alec's pale cheek and sighed. _What was it that you wanted to tell me_? His heart beat quickened a little as he touched his lips to Alec's forehead. He held his breath when Alec stirred, but he didn't wake. Instead, like the first night they slept together in one bed, Alec whispered his name and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around him. Magnus giggled, bringing Alec's head into his chest and sleeping Alec was happy to comply. He cuddled Magnus, burying his face in his chest and Magnus closed his eyes, extremely content that he could have Alec all to his own at this moment. _This feels so right_. Magnus closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

The sound of a crying whale pierced Magnus' ears and he woke up. To his slight disappointment Alec wasn't cuddled up to him anymore. All the boys in the bed strained their necks up, eyes half closed with pained expressions on their faces.

Magnus sat up and rubbed his face, turning towards the crying sound. It was Jem, face in Sebastian's chest while rocking back and forth. The boy was crying his heart out. Alec was up, too, and he stared at Jem with his mouth open, clearly horrified.

"J-Jem," Alec hesitated.

"O-oh my GOD," Jem cried. "MY FEELINGS." Alec and Magnus stared with wide eyes.

"...Babe, I don't understand why you're so upset," Sebastian sighed hurriedly, patting and rubbing Jem's back continuously. "We all know Jack dies. You know Jack dies." Each word was like a stab to Jem and he cried out even louder.

Magnus, seeing Jem was clearly in his own world at the moment, asked, "Is he okay?"

"J-JACK! ROSE!" Jem wept.

There was a very frustrated screech from Jace. "Oh my _God_, James," he groaned, extra grumpy, "Shut it!"

Sebastian pouted, "Jem, baby, stop crying. You'll get puffy."

"P-puffy?" Jem sniffed.

"Mhm, and you know how I don't like puffy," Sebastian said.

"Screw you, then," Jem continued his sobbing. There was a giant, wet patch forming on the front of Sebastian's shirt.

"This is why we shouldn't have watched this," Will grumbled, "Is it over yet?"

"You guys didn't even watch!" Jem screamed, "You were all sleeping!" Alec plugged his ears with his fingers and watched Jem and Will's back and forth argument with a pout.

Magnus laid back down and huffed. "Alec, we should get back to our room."

Alec turned to him, looking slightly startled, "Huh? Why?"

Magnus couldn't help a little chuckle at his face, still recovering from Jem's outburst with an extreme case of bed head. "I have to get ready for tonight. I only have about an hour left to do so." Alec's mouth formed a surprised 'o' like he had just remembered something. After a few seconds of not responding, Magnus reluctantly said, "Unless you wanna stay here."

"U-umm," Alec rubbed the back of his neck. He looked around him awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Jace and I are actually gonna go now, too," Will said while yawning after letting Jem win the argument and hopped off the bed. "Gotta get a shower."

"Will, carry me," Jace slumped.

"You have two feet," Will raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, then I won't shower with you," Jace stuck his tongue out and dragged himself off the bed.

"Psh," Will snickered, "then don't." He started walking towards the door, "Seeya in a few, babes." He waved at the other boys on the bed.

Jace followed at his heels, his voice dissipating as he left, "Will! I didn't mean it. I will shower with you!"

Jem, on the other hand, had calmed down now as the credits rolled up the tv screen. As soon as the two left Jem gasped. "Hurry, Sebastian, we have to ice my face!" Jem was holding up a mirror in front of him and poking his very bloated face. Magnus snorted.

"I told you!" Sebastian sighed. "Alec, you should go with Magnus. It's not going to be fun icing James." Jem slapped him on the shoulder.

"Y-yeah, okay." Alec bit his lip, looking a little unsure. He looked up at Magnus and Magnus gave him a smile. Before Alec looked away he saw the blush in his cheeks redden. Magnus' heart warmed a little.

"Ice, Sebastian, ice!" Jem pressed the boy as Magnus and Alec got up.

"See you later," Magnus said before leaving the room with Alec.

"Thanks for having us," Alec said shyly with a little wave and closed the bedroom door behind him.

Now that he and Alec were walking together by themselves again, Magnus was finally able to talk to him properly. They walked quietly side-by-side down the hallway. Alec looked refreshed from the sleep but still very nervous at the same time. "Are you feeling better?" Magnus asked softly as they stepped inside the elevator.

"Yeah," he answered with a little voice, "my headache went away."

Magnus felt like weight was put off his shoulders, "Good. Probably because you slept through the entire movie." Magnus chuckled.

"I...w-wasn't," Alec murmured. The shy, stuttering Alec Magnus knew was back. The hangover was definitely gone.

Magnus hesitated, "Do you remember anything now?"

Alec stared at his feet for a moment, "Not really..."

"Well," oh heck, Magnus was going to take a shot at it, "maybe you want to tell me something?"

Alec looked up at him with a very confused expression on his face, "T-tell you what?"

Magnus puffed out his cheeks. _Nope, nothing_. "Never mind." He turned back to Alec with a small, reassuring smile. "But if something does come to mind, don't be afraid to tell me." Magnus' heart was honestly racing. God, he so wanted to know what Alec was going to say but he was afraid he'd make the boy remember the night all at once and have a panic attack in the elevator. _Oh, if you knew_. Magnus subconsciously bit his lip. He knew he had to tell Alec sometime soon, but he was still trying to figure out how to go about doing that first.

Alec, still puzzled, followed Magnus out the elevator and into their room. They both entered the bedroom and Magnus sighed as he bent over his luggage. Magnus picked up their outfits that they had delivered to their room and handed one to Alec. Alec sat quietly on the bed, eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the costume. Magnus frowned, "Alec, don't do that. You'll get wrinkles."

"Magnus," Alec whispered before he walked away.

"Hm?"

"I actually don't feel completely well," he frowned at the clothes on his lap. Magnus' heart lightly ached. "Do you think Jordan will let me have the night off?"

"Yeah, of course," Magnus said without thinking. He bit his tongue, persuading Jordan to get a night off was near impossible. He would know. "I'll tell him, don't worry."

"I'll still come to the club, if that helps," Alec added, "I just won't dance...y-yeah."

"Okay, whatever you feel comfortable with." For some reason, like the first time he had done it, Magnus was driven to cup Alec's cheeks and press a kiss on his forehead.

It was slight, but Magnus felt Alec shrink back a little when he did. _Ouch_. He didn't let it show, though, and kept a collected expression.

Before Magnus stepped inside the bathroom he said, "If you need anything, just call my name."

* * *

The music exploded and lights bounced off every corner of the club but Alec was bored to death. He rested his chin on a fist, cheeks puffed out while staring at nothing with a blank expression. He had been sitting by himself for a couple of hours now at sparse lounging area in the club they were scheduled for tonight. Everyone was on the dance floor, so it was pretty quiet, spare the loud music, where he was. _"Remember, stay away from the bar and the alcohol. Please? For me?" Yes, Magnus_. Alec pouted. Like Magnus said before, coaxing Jordan to let him off tonight was a little difficult. It was a good thing Magnus was great at persuading. _Another thing I owe him for... _The other boys weren't pleased, but only because they were worried about Alec. Alec assured them he'd be fine and keep out of trouble.

Alec wasn't wearing the gogo boys' outfit for tonight so every time someone came near him he prayed they wouldn't come up to him and try to hook up. _Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact! …Oh holy crap I made eye contact no no-__  
_  
"Hey," a guy with an extremely low-cut shirt and a pearly-white smile approached Alec. _Oh crap_. "How you doin'?'"

"G-good?" Alec mumbled awkwardly.

"Good, good," the guy smirked. He took a seat next to Alec and leaned in close. Alec gagged, smelling alcohol in his breath. "Why are you sitting all alone? Wanna dance?"

"No." Alec said flatly, trying to lean away from him.

"What about have a drink with me instead? Hm?"

"I think you've had enough," Alec scoffed.

"Naw, don't be like that," the guy chuckled. "Why don't we go-"

"I want to be alone, take the hint!" Alec burst; the guy was seriously getting on his nerves. The guy shrunk back, pretty surprised at his voice. "And just so you know, I already like someone else and I will not hook up with you! Or anyone else!" Alec's guts churned. _Holy shit, did I just say that? Why did I just say that_? His face burned. The guy looked seriously offended and he left Alec with a huff. The other people around him seemed to have taken the hint as well because no one attempted to come up to him after that.

Alec dozed off again. He stared up at the stage with pursed lips. Jace was on stage at the moment. _Magnus, why isn't it your turn yet? I'm dying over here_. Alec blew an exasperated breath from his lips. _And_ w_hy can't I remember anything from last night? Ugh. I didn't do anything stupid...right? I mean... Magnus said I didn't, anyway...__  
_  
"Hey sexy," a deep voice behind him say.

Alec grit his teeth, ready to give whoever it was a piece of his mind, and turned around, "What do you-oh, _William_." Alec gave him a look of irritation. "Very funny."

"Heh," Will smirked, plopping down next to Alec, "You're scaring away customers."

"Good," Alec grunted.

Will chuckled, fanning himself with a hand. "Why so grumpy?" Sweat glistened on his toned body; he had just finished his stage a little while ago.

"I'm not," Alec replied. Alec put his head down and laid them on his arms.

"Too bad we couldn't see our baby perform tonight," Will said regrettably.

"There will be many more nights," Alec sighed, "Don't worry."

"Ooh, guess who's up on stage," Will said enticingly.

Alec thought for a second and then his head shot up. The first thing he thought of was Magnus and he was correct. His jaw lightly dropped. _I've been waiting all day_!

Will threw his head back and laughed. "Knew you'd like it."

Alec nodded mindlessly, already hypnotized by Magnus' presence on stage. _Oh my holy hotness._.. Alec forgot about his little internal conflicts and enjoyed watching his sparkly crush shake his butt on stage. Then, after a little while on stage, Magnus pulled up a few people to dance. This time was different, however, because Alec noticed that Magnus picked out some really buff, muscly guys from the crowd. Alec looked down at himself and frowned.

Will, who had thrown his feet over Alec's legs-Alec didn't even notice-was lying back, snoozing a little. "Will," Alec poked his leg.

Will grunted, "Hm?"

Alec bit his lip, "Do you think... I should start working out more?"

Will opened his eyes and looked at him curiously, "What?" Alec caught him off guard. "What kind of question is that?" Seeing Alec's serious expression Will glanced up and down at him with half-open eyes and shrugged.

"Do you think Magnus likes buff guys?" Alec raised his arm subconsciously and flexed a little. He looked at the poor excuse for bicep muscles and quickly put his arm back down. He rubbed his tummy to feel for his ab muscles and he bit his lip in thought. He had abs but he was still so slender. He looked over at Will's pretty bare body, still a little slick with sweat, and grimaced miserably.

Will snorted. "Oh, Alec. Don't be silly."

"Don't laugh, I'm serious!" Alec said sadly and slumped. "You're all buff and manly and I'm all...meh."

Will shook his head. He sat up and put his hands on Alec's shoulders. "We love you for who you are, Alec," Will smiled, "And Magnus does, too."

Alec thought about it for a second and couldn't help a little giggle, putting his hand up to cover his little smile. Even hearing those words from someone else's mouth made his stomach have butterflies. But then, suddenly, Alec felt wrong. He felt Will's thumbs slightly caress the exposed skin on his collarbones and shoulders and _remembered_.

"W-what are you doing?" Alec exclaimed, pushing Will's hands off his shoulders. He felt frozen in place, paralyzed. Images flashed across Alec's mind and each one felt like a slap of reality to his face. _W-what's happening?_

Will was taken aback and looked very alarmed, "Huh? Nothing? Alec, what's wrong? Hey-"

"Oh my God," Alec gasped for air. Pictures of Magnus touching him and holding him flashed through his mind. They were all disconnected and made his body shiver. Lips, hands, skin- "Oh my God. Will. Will-"

"Alec, calm down. What's wrong?" Will looked frightened.

"M-Magnus. Me, Magnus-kissed. W-what?!" Alec cried.

* * *

**Hello! Sooo glad it's the weekend. School is so tiring.**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! I also just wanted to say that I hope I don't make any of my readers feel like all I give them is filler. I write each chapter with only an idea of how I want things to happen so it's always changing and transforming as I go. I don't want things to go too fast because I think the little details and side stories and fillers help build up the story, make them fun :) ...and I guess its my personal preference, too, because I like to know everything that happens when I read stories hehehe. Malec will happen, don't worry!**

**Oh, and since a lot of you really like whenever I have Magnus' POV I decided to have a mainly Magnus pov chapter. Surely more to come!**

**I appreciate every one of your comments and reviews so thank you and please continue to do so! :) Comment and tell me your favorite part of the chapter~ c:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Alec grabbed his head and clutched onto his hair. His mind was spinning. _Magnus kissed my lips and held me on his lap. His hands came up and draped the cardigan off my shoulders, his touch like feathers against my skin-__  
_  
"What?" Will's voice dropped and eyes widened. He leaned in super close. "When?"

Alec clenched his eyes, trying hard to piece his memories back together. It wasn't working. All he could conjure up was that really fuzzy image of Magnus kissing him and barring his shoulders. Alec got goose bumps all over his body and his heart was about to explode. "I-I don't even know. I don't know what came over me but-Magnus, and then me last night and then I don't even-"

"Alec, stop panicking and _breathe_," Will rubbed Alec's back. Alec didn't even notice he was hyperventilating. _Was it real? It can't be- no, no it c-can't! Oh my God. Was this when I was drunk? Oh holy fucking_-

"Will!" Alec grabbed Wills arms. He started shaking. "What do I do, what do I do!"

Will cringed, "Alec, you're starting to scare me."

"I. KISSED. MAGNUS." Alec shook Will, trying to get his point across. Alec wanted to slap the boy because he still had that extremely confused expression on his face.

"Okay! You kissed Magnus, what's the big deal?" Will said, slightly scared. He toned his voice down because people around them were starting to stare. "Why are you acting like you just figured out you kissed him? I mean, if you kissed your crush I would assume you'd remember you did it."

"Yeah, _me too_. I just don't know what happened, okay! I don't remember what happened at all last night and when you touched me I just suddenly remembered. I don't even know if what I saw was true or not or maybe I just made it up in my head. I don't know!" Alec let go of Will and slammed his head onto the lounge table. Alec sobbed out loud. "My life!"

"Oh, God, Alec," Will said, rubbing his back again, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Don't be upset, baby, I'm just confused."

Alec didn't know why but he was so overcome with emotion that his eyes watered up and tears spilled from his cheeks. He lifted his face off the table and grabbed Will to sob in his chest.

"Oh dear Lord," Will breathed as Alec's tears wet his bare chest. "Alec, don't cry. Please. Oh God, I don't know what to do if you won't tell me what's wrong about you kissing Magnus. In fact, it should actually be a good thing and we should be throwing you a party or something."

"It's not like that!" Alec said with extreme frustration. "I got really, _really_ drunk last night and _then_ I seduced Magnus!" Alec cried out, his fingers clawing at Will's back. As soon as he had said it he bit his tongue. _Oh fuck I just told Will I got drunk last night. Shit-_

Will gasped, "You did WHAT? _Alexander_, why didn't you tell us? Magnus-why didn't he tell us?" His voice was full of worry and panic.

"My life is ruined. I can't believe I just said that. You weren't supposed to know! Shit. Jordan is going to kill me-" Alec continued to sob, not caring about how he must look right now with his face in a nearly nude stripper's chest.

Will took Alec by his shoulders and pulled him upright to look at his face. Alec wiped his face clumsily with the back of his hand. "So you're telling me that you got drunk last night, which is why Magnus took you back to the hotel, and then you seduced him?" Alec whimpered and nodded. "Which is why you're freaking out right now and-oh _hell_." He dropped his voice into a whisper as a look of realization came over him, "Did you _fuck_?"

Alec took a harsh breath and he was suddenly _this _close to throwing up, "NO!"

"Oh my God," Will murmured mainly to himself in disbelief, "All this time we thought you were sick but you were _actually _having hot, drunken sex with Magnus. No wonder why he looked so spent when he came by to tell us-"

"William! That did _not _happen!" Alec screamed, squirming angrily in his seat. "Stop making stupid assumptions!" Alec puffed out his cheeks. He was starting to feel that horrible post-crying sensation and he tried to breath in slowly to post-pone his nauseousness.

"Well there goes my five minute humble-guy image," Will said disappointedly. Will brushed it off and continued, "Anyways, I don't think it's that big of a deal, babe."

"Yes it is!" Alec sniffed.

"If all you did was kiss, maybe even make out I dunno, then it's nothing to stress about," Will tried to say as well as he could. He brought a hand up and combed his fingers through Alec's hair, "You were drunk and you didn't know, who could blame ya?" Alec shook his head. "And Magnus is acting fine, isn't he? He's not like staying away from you or giving you any bad vibes, right?"

This was what confused Alec the most because Will was right, now that he thought about it; Magnus seemed completely fine and unaffected. _But he shouldn't be fine, I attacked him with my horny, sex deprived inner self! He should be disgusted with me! Why didn't he tell me? _All Alec could manage to reply with was a pained sound from the back of his throat.

"Alec, it's not the end of the world," Will said comfortingly, grabbing his hand and holding it. "Things happen for a reason-they may not always be good reasons-but that's life and we deal with it and move on." Alec looked up at Will cheekily grinning down at him. He looked far too proud of his little speech.

Alec groaned again but louder this time. "_Please_, Will, don't tell anyone."

"Of course I won't!" Will said, slightly offended Alec assumed so.

Alec narrowed his eyes at him, "I'm serious, if you tell another living soul I'm going to chop you up into little tiny pieces an-"

"Alec, stop being scary!" Will cried, covering his ears with his palms, "I won't, I swear. I'm not Jace. And you should look at this on the bright side, you know? It's going to make you feel a lot better instead of crying over it. I don't even know why you would be crying over it, I mean, Magnus is so _sexy._"

"Shut up," Alec squeaked, pinching his eyes shut. He was feeling uneasy but since the cat was already out of the bag he couldn't really do much about his current situation. "I...kissed Magnus..." Alec murmured as he touched the tips of his fingers to his lips. Alec's face turned bright red and a rush of butterflies tickled his tummy. He was suddenly breathless.

"See?" Will smiled, then sighed, "You need to talk to him."

Alec whipped his head up, "What? No I don't. No, no way."

"Alec, don't be stubborn. You're still unsure about what happened last night, right?" Will asked with a counseling tone. Alec nodded a little. "Well then you need to go find out." He was saying it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Will! I can't just go up to him and be like 'did I happen to almost have sex with you last night when I was completely shit faced?'"

Will snickered and muttered, "Just for the record, I think you did." He had Alec's phone in his hands and he toyed with a little grumpily. "And I am _so _painfully jealous."

Alec let out a frustrated screech. "UGH. You're no help!" Alec put his face in his hands. _How did I get stuck with this idiot again? _But, Alec cursed, Will had a point; he needed to know the truth and to do that he needed to talk to Magnus himself. _No way, I can't. _Alec mulled over miserably.

Will put the phone down and slapped a hand onto Alec's thigh. Alec jumped. "Alec, I have an idea." Will licked his lips luxuriously. Alec's eyes widened at the sight and he suddenly got really nervous. "How about..." Will said as he leaned towards Alec's face, his eyes suddenly looking into Alec's like a hunter at its prey.

Alec started to back away, "W-what are you doing?" Will closed his eyes and stuck his lips out. Alec looked horrified, "No way!" Alec pushed Will away and crossed his arms over his chest, mouth hanging open in shock.

Will pouted, very unsatisfied. "I thought it might help your memory come back if you reminisce kissing Magnus." He air-quoted reminisce.

Alec gave him a dumbfounded look, "First of all, you're not Magnus. Second, that's just a stupid idea in general."

"Hey, it was worth a shot," Will said, shrugging. Will checked the time on Alec's phone and gasped. "Oh boy, I'm five minutes late to my next shift. Thanks a lot!"

Alec scoffed, "Excuse me. You would be even later if I allowed you to go on with your little make-out-with-Alec-to-get-his-memory-back-plan. And to be quite frank I bet you could care less about me getting my memory back and just wanted my kisses!"

Will knew Alec was being completely serious but, honestly, who could take him seriously with that adorable face? Will covered his mouth to hide his chuckle, "Baby." He caressed Alec's cheek quickly before saying, "I do care about you getting your memory back, and I also like kisses. It's a win-win situation, see? But since you won't agree for now we'll just have to reschedule," Will winked at Alec. Alec snarled. As Will was strutting away for his next shift he called back, "Don't forget to talk to Magnus!"

"Kiss my ass," Alec muttered, huffing as he slumped back into his seat to begin a grueling session of trying to recall his memory.

* * *

Two pints of soda and an excruciating headache later Alec woke up to a tapping on his shoulder. He groaned, remembering now in his half-asleep state that he had failed to obtain any new memory from his drunken night before. Alec blinked his eyes open and peeled the side of his face off the marble tabletop. He cringed and wiped drool off his mouth. "Crap, I fell asleep," he murmured to no one in particular.

There was a deep chuckle next to him, "Only you would be able to fall asleep in a deafening club _not _intoxicated."

Alec, whose eyes still felt like they were glued shut, gasped, "I'm not drunk, am I?" It was a stupid question, but besides the headache he felt pretty normal. He looked over next to him, realizing he had no idea who had just awoken him. Alec lost his breath. _Oh holy mother of fuck it's Magnus_. All of a sudden the scattered images of last night came rushing back into Alec's mind. His breath caught and his heart began pounding loudly in his ears.

Magnus had taken the seat next to him. He was wearing a cardigan, one Alec had not seen before, and was lounging about. Those were signs that he was done for his shifts tonight. "I feel bad you had to sit here all by yourself the entire night. I wish I could've entertained you somehow." Alec looked down Magnus' torso and saw his hands. His eyes dilated enormously. _Those hands that touched me- _Alec forced himself to take a breath, his lungs losing oxygen very quickly.

"Ah, hah." _Alec, get your shit together_. Magnus bit his bottom lip and frowned a little. _Oh my God, oh my God the lips-Magnus' lips what do I do, what do I do? Breathe, breathe- __  
_  
"I'm surprised no one came up to you and kept you company."

"Oh, n-no I actually scared them all away," Alec squeaked out. _Oh my god I think I'm going to puke. I'm not ready for this!_

"Oh?" Magnus said, looking lightly amused.

* * *

Magnus tipped his head to the side, looking at Alec with a curious expression. His blues were fixated on the floor now and he looked completely strained. He was breathing hard to the point where you could see his chest inflate and deflate and his shoulders rise then fall. Magnus started to worry. Alec looked so antsy he thought he might pop any second. "Alexander?"

"Huh? What?" his voice shook and sounded very pinched.

"Is there something wrong?" Magnus asked uneasily. "Are you sick?" He reached a hand out to hold the boy's arm steady but instead Alec gasped and backed away, nearly falling off his chair as he did. _Now _Magnus was concerned.

"Nothing-nothing!" Alec forced out. "S-sorry I'm really, I can't-"

"Alec," Magnus said anxiously.

"I need to go." He clumsily got to his feet and made a run for it, disappearing to God-knows-where before Magnus could even take his next breath. He had gotten too far for Magnus to go and try to catch him now but he trusted in Alec to be able to take care of himself. It was a little less weight he felt on his shoulders knowing he hadn't consumed any intoxicating beverages this night.

Magnus muttered a curse as he found that Alec had left his phone behind when he was running away. He picked up the little white iPhone on the table and pressed the Home button. Magnus made a face when he saw Alec's screensaver pop up. It was a picture of Will-all teeth and gums; oh, Magnus couldn't lie, he was handsome. _Though those blue eyes and black hair won't compare to Alec's. _Magnus noticed that it was taken in the exact same spot where he was so he figured it was changed not too long ago. Magnus felt a twinge of jealousy to go along with his anxiety. Magnus rubbed his chest with a groan, trying to wear away the feeling.

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?" Magnus asked, starting to feel fidgety.

"He's gone, he disappeared!" Jordan exclaimed, arms flailing.

The boys were gathered around in a circle at the club lobby about to catch their ride back to their hotel and Alec was nowhere in sight. They were supposed to meet up here at exactly 6am and Alec had not appeared in the past thirty minutes. Alec had run away from Magnus at around four or five and Magnus had been sitting by himself since. He thought that giving Alec his space by not looking for him would do him good, but now... _Shit._ Magnus' anxiety was back.

"He won't answer his phone," Jem cried, dialing and typing furiously on his cell.

Jace was no better, passionately pleading his phone, "Alec, oh please answer baby!"

"I don't get why you guys keep trying to contact the boy through his phone," Sebastian muttered, "he either never uses it or loses it."

Magnus rubbed his cheek tensely as he pulled out Alec's phone from his pants pocket. It was on a light vibrate and the screen flashed erratically as new calls and voicemails and texts bombarded Alec's inbox. He hesitated, "Guys... I have Alec's phone."

"Point made," Sebastian coughed out.

Jem's head whipped up instantly from his phone screen. He looked furious, "_What_? Magnus, why the hell do you have Alec's phone?"

The boys around him looked at him like they were about to tear him to pieces. Magnus gulped, "Listen, the last time I saw him he ran away from me and left his phone behind."

Everyone looked at him incredulously. Will crouched to the floor, looking pretty distressed, and put his face in his hands. "Oh no."

Magnus was beyond worried. He feared the thing he was trying to avoid most was coming true. Everything made sense to him now that he was free from the smoky confines and obnoxiously loud music of the club-Alec backing away from his touch, his rigidness and extremely antsy behavior… _Dear God, he remembered we kissed_.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading~ I did promise I'd update every week so that is all I have for this chapter but I hope you still enjoyed it! Poor Alec and poor Will, too. The problems of dealing with a stubborn teenager and his drama /sigh. ****And, oh no, where has Alec gone? Let's pray he hasn't gotten itself in more trouble.**

**Please review and tell me something you liked, or anything!, that happened in this chapter :) I looooove reading what you guys say. Oh, and I am so excited because I'm almost at 100 story followers! Wow, you guys don't know how much that means to me c: I love you all! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Dear God, he remembered we kissed._

Magnus mentally slapped himself in the face. Shit, he felt so irresponsible and guilty he hadn't realized sooner. A new wave of horror passed over him. _Does he think I'm disgusting for kissing him when he was drunk? Is that why he's so afraid of me touching him? Alec, oh God_...

A gleaming black limousine pulled up in front of the club and honked at the boys. Jem looked worriedly sick and Sebastian patted him on the back, "Don't worry guys, I'm sure Alec is safe and sound. And who knows, maybe he got himself a ride back the hotel?"

"But what if some creepy old hag took my baby? Then what?" Jem cried, looking a little horrified. Magnus' guts churned.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm going to contact some people and find Alec's whereabouts," Jordan said stressfully. Jem and Jace protested but Jordan was firm, "Go on, I'm going to handle this. He may have gotten himself back to the hotel, so go." _May_.

The limousine honked again and Magnus hesitantly followed Will outside. Sebastian had to throw Jem over his shoulder and drag Jace violently into the car because they refused to leave.

Five minutes on the road felt like hours and each second that passed by made Magnus grow more and more apprehensive. _Alec could have taken a cab back to the hotel... But the hotel is so far away. Did he even know the address? _Magnus rubbed his temples hard.

Magnus felt a consistent buzzing in his pants pocket and he tried to ignore it for as long as he could but Jace was seriously testing his patience. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger irritably. _I swear if it vibrates one more time I'm going to_- Magnus burst. "Jace, stop texting Alec! I have his phone, god damnit. No matter how many times you text the boy he will never get your messages!"

Jace gasped, face flying up from his phone. His back was hunched protectively over his phone with a shocked expression, "What the hell? Since when!"

"We literally just had this conversation like ten minutes ago, stupid," Sebastian swatted him on the head.

Jace had an extremely hurt look on his face, "No way." He pouted excessively at Magnus then; it was a "sorry I was being annoying, Magnus. I love you, please don't hurt me" look.

Magnus tossed Alec's phone over and it landed on Jace's lap, "If it makes you feel any better you can hold on to his phone. Be my guest."

Jace continued to frown but accepted the offer graciously. He took the phone and passionately thrust it into his chest, "Alec!"

Sebastian patted Magnus on the shoulder and murmured, "Let's hope he's back at the hotel. Cheer up, bud."

* * *

Magnus thanked the lord and nearly ran out of the car when they arrived at the hotel. "I'm going to our room," he called before he dashed away from the car, not letting the other boys have time to get out and follow him. The long wait in the elevator was painful and Magnus' heartbeat grew faster and his breath couldn't catch up. He was about to yank the door to their hotel room open before the agonizing thought came back into his head._ What if he isn't here? _Magnus sucked in a breath and pulled open the door.

It was completely silent, spare the sounds of his own breathing in the hallway. He peered his head in at first and then carefully stepped inside. He hesitated, "Alec?" Magnus walked into the kitchen and having found no Alec in there he picked up his courage and went straight for the bedroom. Magnus almost collapsed in dismay when he saw that the room was empty except for a massive pile sheets and, he assumed, pillows on top of the bed. He was wrong though when he caught a glimpse of a little foot sticking out from underneath the tangled mess. Man, Magnus had never felt so emotional, in good ways and bad, about anyone before. After a few shaky breaths Magnus collected himself and walked over to the bed. He had to unveil a couple of layers of bedding before he finally saw, lying under that heaping pile of blankets and sheets, his beloved blue-eyed boy. His cheeks were rosy and his bottom lip was moist with drool; a sleeping angel.

Magnus choked out a sob of relief. "_Alexander_."

Alec's face twisted as the early morning sunlight hit his face and made his skin glow. A clumsy hand came up and rubbed his eye tiredly and after a big yawn he started to open his eyes. He looked around him for a moment and then looked up at Magnus. Magnus had never been so nervous in his life as Alec brought his attention to him. What is he even going to say? Alec stared up at him with slitted eyes for a good, measurable time, as if he was overcoming a momentary glare and was waiting for his eyes to focus. Magnus held his breath.

After a split second of realization Alec gasped, looking like he had seen a ghost. He abruptly sat up, banging the back of his head against the backboard in the process, and immediately covered his body with a couple rumpled pieces of linen. The pain he must have gotten when he hit his head was in no comparison to how shocked he was to see Magnus there. For some odd reason, Magnus thought, this was starting to feel like dejavu.

"M-Magnus how'd you," Alec gulped, "how'd you get here?" He looked like a frightened, cornered animal at the moment and Magnus' heart sunk a little. It wasn't a good feeling when the one you adore looked at you like you were some monster.

In the most composed tone he could muster Magnus asked, "How did _you _get here?"

Alec was so quiet Magnus strained to understand what he said, "I took a cab..."

Magnus rubbed his face stressfully, "Do you know how worried everyone got when you disappeared? How could you just leave like that and leave your phone behind as well, Alexander?"

Alec bit his quivering lip and kept his head down. "I'm sorry."

"You don't know how scared I got when we couldn't find you. I thought I was going to have a heart attack if you weren't here and had really gone missing. James was worried sick!"

Alec nodded quietly.

Magnus felt his emotions pouring out of him. "Alec, you need to be more responsible. You can't just take off in the middle of nowhere and leave no way of contacting you behind." Magnus sighed. "What if that 'cab' took you someplace else you didn't know, what then? What if someone kidnapped you? Took you away? You're famous and it's dangerous to be going around out on your own."

"But I-"

"No, Alec, this is not New York. You don't know this place, so you shouldn't have left us." Magnus bit his cheek, he was surprised at how stern he sounded.

Alec was unresponsive now and was taking in trembling breaths. His eyes were pinched shut in concentration.

Magnus took a breath to calm himself. "Alexander, why won't you look at me?" Magnus said, slowly and sadly now.

"D-do I have to look at you?" Alec's voice was tight and hoarse and he seemed to pinch his eyes harder.

_That hurt_. "Well, no, but it's polite to look at the person you're having a conversation with."

After a gasp of air Alec spoke, "How can I look at you after finding out I seduced you without knowing it and now hurt your feelings? Actually, no. Not just your feelings, but everyone else's feelings too." There was a whimper and a sniff, "I can't bear to look at you and I am so...so sorry." Then, Alec broke out into a sob.

Like a flick of a switch Magnus got a lash back from everything he had just poured out on Alec and his gut dropped. _Magnus, you fucked up._

"Alec, no," Magnus hurriedly tried to hush the weeping boy. Magnus cursed himself in his head. _Not only did you scold him like he was a child but you also made yourself look like a straight up ass. How is someone going to like you when all you do is make them cry? It's Alec, for crying out loud, you should've known not to be so harsh_. Magnus so badly wanted to pull Alec into his arms and hold him tight but he was afraid if he touched him then he would freak out even more. "Alexander, listen to me. The kiss last night- it was my fault. Don't feel bad for it, really-"

"I'm so sorry," Alec kept repeating in between sobs. He had his face in his hands, "I'm so sorry... I just like you so much it hurts and all I want is for you to be happy!"

Magnus felt like the wind was knocked out of him as he heard Alec's sudden confession. _Did...did I just hear that correctly_? Magnus' mind was suddenly buzzing and his heart was stammering. _Oh my God-_

"Alec," Magnus exhaled as he pushed aside a clump of bedding that separated him and Alec and scooted directly in front of him. He quickly reached for Alec's shoulders and, without feeling any sign of protest, pulled him in, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him into his chest. Alec, with his fingers pressing into his eyes, muffled his crying into Magnus' t-shirt. Magnus rubbed Alec's back gently and tucked his head under his chin. "Alexander, you don't know how long I've dreamed to hear you say those words," Magnus held Alec tighter as a warm feeling overwhelmed his body and made his eyes nearly tear up. "I'm so happy I could cry."

"W-whaaaa? I-I," Alec was slightly hyperventilating from crying so hard and all that came out of his mouth was half-sobs and harsh intakes of air.

"Shh," Magnus cooed, rubbing the precious boy's back. There was an unexplainable feeling that was welling up in Magnus' heart and the missing incident was thrown out of his head.

"I- h-hate c-c-crying," Alec gasped for air. "I c-can't." Magnus bit his lip a little. _I don't think he heard what I just said.__ I need to be sure…__  
_  
After a few minutes Alec finally calmed down to a little bit of sniffling and a lot of eye rubbing. "Alexander, do you like me?" Magnus asked nervously. He felt a hesitant nod against his chest and Magnus' heart rejoiced. He sat Alec up properly, peeling his slightly tear-soaked shirt from the boy's cheek, and put his hands on his shoulders. Butterflies tickled his stomach as he murmured, "Alec, I want you to look at me."

Alec looked hesitant, but lifted his face up. His lips and cheeks were bright red but the rest of his face had gone pale. His eyes had become very swollen and Magnus felt lingering regret in the pit of his stomach. This was it, Magnus thought, he had nothing to lose because he now knew Alec's feelings for him. He needed to make it up to him, tell him how _he _feels now; it was the only thing he could do.

"Alexander," Magnus whispered as he brought the back of his hand up to caress a pale cheek. "You don't know how happy I felt to hear those words come out of your mouth- that you like me. And, I want you to know that I like you, too."

Alec's eyes, for as much as the swelling would let him, widened and his mouth dropped a little. It was his turn to look shocked. He hiccuped; all he could manage to reply with was a squeaky "r-really?".

"Yes, really." Magnus' insides hummed. God, it felt amazing to be able to finally let his feelings out. He smiled so big he felt his mouth was stretching all the way to his ears. Magnus continued softly and genuinely, "I've liked you since the day you stepped into Jordan's office and joined our little family. I think you are a beautiful person and just everything about you makes my heart sing. I want to take care of you, and be with you, and protect you always. I always wished you'd only think of me...because all I think of is you."

At that, Alec started crying again.

* * *

**OH GOD THAT WAS SO PAINFULLY CORNY AUGH IT HURT. FORGIVE ME. BUT, did you guys like it?! Eh? Haha, oh god. The crazy roller coaster of emotions. poor Alec. He must be so dang fried. I'm sorry, bb ;u; magnus was only trying to protect youuuu. but...**

**yay happy malec love confessions! ****/throws confetti **

**And oh my gosh, you guys don't know how happy I am to have 200 reviews and 99 followers. One more till 100! /throws more confetti**

**Please review my precious readers ^^! Thank you so much, again :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Alec had never felt so happy in his life. The feeling was so overwhelming he couldn't help but burst into tears. He had cried so much in one night, but this time it was for an immensely happy reason. Hearing those words from Magnus was so unbelievable; the way he sounded so genuine like it had come from the bottom of his heart touched Alec to his core and made him feel so loved. He was not rejected, and Alec felt that he could die the happiest person alive.

Alec tried hard to suppress his sobbing and he soon felt warm hands cup his cheeks and thumbs graze under his eyes; Magnus wiped his tears away. Magnus tilted Alec's head up ever so slightly and Alec looked up into Magnus' beautiful, golden-green eyes; looking into his eyes was like looking straight into his heart. He still couldn't believe this moment was reality until Magnus sealed his lips with a kiss.

It was a soft kiss. It was a kiss that was so full of emotion- of happiness and relief and joy. Alec's tears wet Magnus' cheeks and he clutched the sleeve of Magnus' shirt because kissing Magnus made him feel like he was floating in the clouds. It made Alec melt underneath Magnus and he prayed to the heavens he wasn't dreaming. Magnus smiled against Alec's lips and pulled away. He ran his fingers through Alec's hair and found his hand with the other, entwining their fingers together. "No more crying or else I might start crying, too."

Alec let out a happy sob and willed his tears away. Magnus kissed him again and all Alec could remember after that was being held tight in his arms and falling asleep as Magnus whispered in his ear.

* * *

"Are they dead?"

"N-no, I don't think so."

"Alexander, no, why-"

"Oh my _God,_they look so good together. It's official."

"Shh! You're gonna wake them up!"

"We look like creeps."

"-my h-heart is breaking. Someone help."

"I still think they're dead. They haven't moved an inch in twenty minutes."

Alec shifted on the bed. _Why is it so loud? Am I still dreaming_? He rubbed his face against something warm, he realized it was Magnus' chest, and his heart expanded. He remembered last night and suddenly he had become breathless. _Magnus_. Alec hummed happily and squeezed his arms around him more. He was not going to run away this time. Magnus moved and Alec felt Magnus' arms wrap tighter around his shoulders. Alec was enjoying this moment so much until he heard a voice again.

"I might die if this gets any more adorable-"

"Shh, they're waking up."

No, it was not just one voice, Alec observed when he continued to hear little whispers going back and forth. Now Alec knew something funny was going on. Alec peeled open his eyes, though the fact that they were so swollen it was hard to keep them open. He looked straight at a black printed t-shirt first and confirmed it was Magnus'. He then turned his head and looked up. He gasped as the room came into focus. There, hovering over the two of them in bed, were eight staring and twinkling eyes; who would have guessed they belonged to Jace, Jem, Sebastian, and Will?

The picture was somewhat reminiscent of those parts in a movie where you woke up strapped down to a table and aliens were about to probe you with their instruments. "W-what the hell-" Alec choked out, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious and exposed; don't forget pretty frightened. The four boys jumped a little in surprise that he had awaken but they were quick to lean back in and put up a finger on their mouths going 'shh!'. Alec was flabbergasted, he felt like he'd just been caught in a scandal or something.

Magnus mumbled a little when he heard Alec. "What's wrong?" he asked quite drowsily. He, too, opened his eyes then and a slightly surprised, yet very composed, expression came onto his face as he saw what Alec was gaping at. The four boys' guards came down, the terribly disappointed looks in their faces eminent.

"You guys were so loud," Jem snarled, "Now they woke up."

"Well. This is lovely." Magnus let go of Alec who looked like a caged mouse in his arms and rubbed his face. "Thanks for welcoming yourselves inside. Or more like breaking yourselves inside. I'm pretty sure there's an automatic lock on that door." The two sat up and Alec covered his body with the sheets, still feeling too exposed at the moment.

"Anytime," Sebastian grinned. Jem slapped him lightly on the arm in disapproval.

"We didn't mean to break in-" Jem started.

"No, we did," Sebastian snickered, "picked the lock, disabled the security system and everything." Alec was kind of scared at the moment. Magnus snorted in disbelief.

"We were just worried! You didn't tell us what happened last night. I mean Jordan told us that Alec found his way home but we still wanted to make sure..." Jem bit his lip.

"So you broke into our room?" Magnus confirmed and Jem nodded in defeat.

Will chuckled excessively while Jace was the only quiet one; that was a shocker. He was sitting on the corner of the bed and had on the most serious pout on his face. He was clutching his heart and looked like he was having a painful emotional battle inside himself. In his most dramatic voice, he cried out, "Alec, why are you cheating on me?" His lip was quivering and tears, fake or not, we're making his eyes glossy.

Alec's jaw dropped. "Why am I- what?" Alec was dumbfounded and Magnus laughed.

"I was about to die last night and now...here...you and Magnus-all this time I- I can't look!" Jace grabbed Will and sobbed into his shirt.

Apparently everything was funny to Will at the moment, even if Jace was ruining his shirt, and in between chuckles he said, "Don't worry about Jace. He's just having major Alec withdrawal." Magnus rolled his eyes.

"He, unfortunately, broke your phone, too," Sebastian added.

"I-I'm so sorry, Alec," Jace said in between sniffles. His hand went into his pocket and fished out Alec's little iPhone, arm extending it out to hand to Alec in shame. Alec's insides twisted as he saw the screen had become completely smashed on one side, its bull's-eye target cracks extending like waves onto the entire screen.

"My...phone..." Alec frowned. Magnus took the phone from Alec's hand and inspected the severe damage.

"And how did this happen?" Magnus narrowed his eyes at Jace.

"I was taking good care of it, I swear-"

"He was running up the steps outside, tripped, and we could only imagine…" Sebastian rolled his eyes, "To think he had to save his face first while the owner of the phone was at that moment missing."

Jace, looking very regretful, cried out, "I couldn't save my face and Alec's phone at the same time!"

"Why don't you go in the corner and have a few moments by yourself to look over your previous mistakes and the damages you cause in this family." Sebastian ushered Jace off the bed and the boy unwillingly placed his bum at the corner of the room and began his humiliating session as Sebastian told him to.

Magnus shook his head at the poor, shattered phone. Alec pouted. These things were so expensive.

Magnus must have seen his expression because he suddenly put his hand on Alec's arm, making Alec jump a bit in surprise, and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I'm going to buy you a new one." Alec turned a bright red and even though Magnus whispered it the other boys were suddenly keen to listen as well. Alec was about to protest but Magnus shook his head. His hand came up and pushed the hair in Alec's face behind his ear, "It's not a problem." Alec couldn't say no and a little smile came on his lips.

All of them, spare Jace, swooned at the scene of Alec and Magnus whispering to each other, then Alec suddenly getting unmistakably bright pink cheeks. Oh, how the boys wanted to know what Magnus whispered to him so bad.

Magnus frowned as his fingers lightly traced the outline of Alec's swollen eyes. Alec suddenly felt self-conscious and brought his hands up to hide the swelling. "Wait here, I'm gonna get you some ice."

Alec pouted. Magnus was taking care of him so much his heart hurt. Magnus got off the bed and went out the room to retrieve some ice to reduce Alec's puffiness. As soon as he got both feet out of the door the entire gang, including Jace, pounced on him.

"Oh my god," Alec gasped in surprise.

"You HAVE to tell us all the deets," Will said excitedly while suddenly straddling Alec, "Tell us everything!"

"Tell us!" Jem clapped his hands.

The boys were all looking down at him with devilish faces on. Alec shrunk back, slightly horrified. "What? About what?"

"You and Magnus, duh," Sebastian whispered and winked. Alec blushed.

"Obviously something happened if you were sleeping together like _that_," Jace said, slightly offended. Apparently his dramatic mood wore off thanks to the little time-out, but he still looked very upset. Alec blushed harder.

"You guys were watching us sleep, you creeps!" Alec muttered unhappily.

"It was so cute," Will said. Alec pushed Will over grumpily and he tumbled to the side.

"Like bunnies," Sebastian added.

"Stop teasing!" Alec growled.

"Just tell us what happened last night," Jem asked impatiently. "Are you guys official?"

Alec thought about it for a second. "I-I don't know," Alec bit his lip. "But I told him I liked him and he said he liked me, too." Alec didn't know if he could turn any redder. The boys' expressions lit up.

"Congratulations!" Sebastian said, throwing his hands up. "Our baby boy is growing up and now has a man of his own!" He grabbed Jem and they started jumping around in circles all over the room. Will joined in on their partying while Jace slumped by himself on the corner of the bed again.

"Alec, baby, we're so happy for you!" Will cheered. "Told you everything would turn out fine. And look, now we know everyone's feelings for each other!"

"I hope your babies turn out ugly," Jace stuck his tongue out at Alec.

"Guys, shush!" Alec whispered angrily and slightly offended, his arms flailing in the air. Then, Magnus walked in with a little bag of ice in his palm.

Magnus stopped short. "So the party starts when I leave the room," Magnus raised an eyebrow. He looked a little curiously at the boys and Alec felt so humiliated. The gang still partied on and happy-danced to their own tune: Jem and Sebastian were waltzing now while Will popped it like it's hot. Alec hid his beet-red face with the covers and groaned out loud.

"Tell them to stop," Alec pleaded, embarrassed by them to death.

"They're such a strange bunch..." Magnus whispered to himself, but seemed to ignore the others as he approached Alec. "I brought you your ice." Magnus tugged on the comforter Alec was clutching gently and the boy tentatively withdrew them from his face until his puffy eyes peeked up from underneath them.

His hand reached out for the bag of ice and its coolness made his fingers tingle. He cringed and he brought it to his face. "Thanks," he said shyly. Magnus smiled at him and Alec's heart leaped again.

* * *

"Come on, Alec," Jace wiggled excitedly, "hop in!"

Alec crossed his arms over his bare chest and scrunched his eyebrows. There before him was the hotel's massive, twinkling pool. How the boys coerced him to do this, he didn't want to remember ever again. After Alec had de-puffyfied his eyes Jace got over his Alec withdrawal he suggested they go to the pool. _"Come on. We've been here days already and we haven't gone to the pool together as a family!_" Alec refused but after Magnus went to use the bathroom the boys pounced on him once again. Then a series of hands started stripping his clothes off and he was suddenly getting dragged by the ankles out the door. When Magnus came back out and saw a half-naked Alec on the floor halfway out the door he was nearly scared to death. He scolded the other boys and they were quick to bow their heads and apologize. They clothed Alec back up though he still had no choice but to get dragged, this time nicely by the elbows, to the pool.

Magnus, next to him now, grabbed his tank top from the bottom and pulled it up over his head. Alec's knees trembled as he saw the muscles in his upper body flex. Magnus noticed he was staring and chuckled. "Like what you see?" Alec burned.

"No, no, no Sebast-!" Jem cried before he flew off the edge of the pool, thanks to a very hard push from Sebastian, and landed in the water with a giant splash. Jem came up and spit water everywhere. "Sebastian! You ass!" He barred his teeth and growled.

"Sorry, babe!" Sebastian laughed heartily as Jem bobbed up and down furiously in the water. Soon he jumped in and joined his very angered boyfriend. Will was over on the side tanning with his iPod blasting music in his ears.

"You're not gonna swim?" Magnus pouted. He ran his hand through his flowing hair and Alec thought he was glistening.

Alec shook his head a little, still upset he was forced here.

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna," Alec said meekly.

"Come on," Magnus smiled. Magnus untangled Alec's hands and entwined their fingers together. Alec's heart was suddenly racing as Magnus led him, hand-in-hand, towards the pool. Magnus' hands embraced his and it felt so comforting and safe. _O-oh my god, I can't_. Alec was honestly fangirling inside and he knew he was blushing. The people around them stared in completely envy. The looks on their faces crowned Alec and Magnus the hottest couple in town.

Sebastian whistled as he saw the two holding hands. "James, why don't we hold hands like that?"

"'Cause I don't like you," Jem splashed water in Sebastian's face. He was obviously still mad about getting pushed in.

"Watch this," he said to Jem. Jace was laying on his back, floating mindlessly on the surface of the pool. Sebastian chuckled evilly and crept up on Jace, then threw water on his face so it went in his nose. Jace snorted and screamed, "OW. MY NOSE." Jace grabbed his nose in searing pain. Sebastian laughed out loud. "Oh God, it burns. Dick-" Jace ran after Sebastian and they started to wrestle violently in the water.

Alec pulled back, "No way I'm going in there."

"It'll be fine." Magnus leaned in and whispered close, "Just stay with me."

Alec couldn't suppress a smile and finally nodded his head. Together they went down the pool steps slowly, the icy-cold water chilling their feet, then ankles, then knees.

"Holy crap it's cold," Alec stood frozen, not wanting to go in any deeper.

Magnus smiled, everything Alec did seemed to make him smile. The water didn't seem to affect him as he was now waist-deep in the water. He tugged on Alec's hand encouragingly. When Alec didn't budge Magnus suggested, "How about I carry you in?"

Alec's eyes widened as Magnus let go of his hand and turned his back towards him. "Huh?"

Magnus pointed to his back, oh his flawless back, "Wrap your arms around my neck."

Alec's heart thudded, "N-no, I'm heavy." Alec knew it was such a lame excuse and Magnus laughed lightly.

"Alexander, I've carried you before. You're as light as a feather."

Alec pouted but after a moment of hesitation he stepped forward and put his arms around Magnus' neck. A little gasp hitched from his throat when Magnus suddenly bent to grip the back of Alec's thighs and pick him up. _O-oh God. _Magnus didn't hesitate to go deeper into the water and Alec held onto Magnus tighter as the water soon reached their shoulders.

Alec was shivering. Magnus giggled, "Cold?"

"Mhm," Alec murmured shyly as Magnus continued to tour him around the pool. He began to relax as the water wasn't so shockingly cold anymore. Now that Alec's body wasn't so focused on the cold water he realized how warm Magnus was. His back was pressed against his chest because Alec held onto him so tight it made his breath catch. "Magnus?"

"Hm?"

Magnus' fingers were lightly caressing the back of his thighs and Alec was having a hard time breathing. He stuttered, "S-should I get off?"

"Oh," Magnus said, hinting a little disappointment, "If you want to."

Noticing Magnus' voice, he didn't want to upset him so he said, "Never mind, I like it like this." Alec was so surprised he was able to say such a thing out loud and he was glad Magnus couldn't see his face turn red.

Alec could almost feel the warmness of Magnus' heart beat and his shoulders relax when he heard those words. "Me, too."

Alec loosened his grip around Magnus' shoulders and found a more comfortable position. He rested his chin on Magnus' shoulder and felt like such a little kid again as they bobbed up and down in the cool water together. It felt so right, being close like this and knowing he wasn't the only one cherishing this moment. Alec smiled widely; being with the person he loved most without having to hide his feelings anymore was the best feeling in the world. He wished this moment could last forever.

But, then again, there was Jace who was suddenly charging towards them angrily with a water gun.

* * *

**Hello! I know I'm a little late, my apologies! Anyways~**

**Can you guess who was saying what at the beginning of the chapter? Ahaha, I had a fun time writing that, I was so amused. **

**Yay for lovey dovey malec! Magnus is like the imaginary boyfriend I've always wanted. Oh, my heart…..****  
**

**And I guess Jace never really got over Alec finally being taken. Ahahaha, poor thing, what were you thinking?**

**Please review, and thank you so much for everything, my lovely readers! Hope you liked it! Oh, I feel like I'm making it sound like this is the final chapter. It is definitely not! Please stay tuned in for the next chapter~ ^^**


	16. Hiatus

First and foremost, I want to apologize to everyone for, probably, making you think I finally have an update after two weeks ;u;. I am so sorry I haven't updated, and unfortunately, I cannot update this week either. I know I said there would be more to come, and I tried so hard to write but I wasn't expecting this much work put on my shoulders recently. I just don't have the time to sit down and write freely as I used to anymore and that really really sucks... so I'm putting my story on hiatus. When I'll be back, I'm not sure.

I hope you all understand and don't come after me with pitchforks and fireshooters ;u; at least the last chapter ended on a good note, right? Or, at least it was until Jace ruined the moment again hahah.

Thank you so much for all the support you've given me, I love all of my readers and I feel so bad for leaving you guys hanging. Thank you, and I'm sorry, again!


End file.
